Dragon Ball: The Omega
by Venom Snake
Summary: [AU] Alguien altera el orden natural del tiempo de forma insospechada. Aun en un mundo al borde del colapso el encuentro predestinado debe darse. Kakarotto ahora tendrá que salvar a un planeta en lugar de subyugarlo - Linea alterna de tiempo conectada a la historia original. Viejos y nuevos enemigos, parejas y diversos sucesos que difieren de la historia original. [Update, Cap:19]
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

 _Abrió los ojos lentamente, percatándose de la inmensidad que lo rodeaba, una gran cantidad de luces tan pequeñas desde su perspectiva como distantes. Bajo otras circunstancias tal vez hubiera sido un hermoso panorama… pero lo cierto es que todo eso estaba siendo consumido._

 _No recordaba cómo había llegado ahí, se encontraba débil, desorientado. Pudo observar tres siluetas de personas que no podía reconocer, dos lejanas a él, encarando aquella oscuridad que consumía todo, mientras que el otro solo observaba al igual que él. Cuando ganó más consciencia de lo que ocurría pudo observarlos de una forma más detenida. Uno de los que encaraba la oscuridad que engullía todo tenía un traje azul y naranja, distinto a cualquier traje que él hubiera podido ver antes en el planeta Vegeta, aunque con ciertas similitudes. El otro tenía un traje sumamente extraño, una altura imponente y figura esbelta. Ambos parecían estar haciendo un esfuerzo colosal por contener la oscuridad. El último, ese que estaba a su lado, simplemente se limitaba a observar, sentado en sea lo que sea que estuviesen. No pudo observar su rostro ya que tenía una capucha larga que cubría gran parte de sus rasgos, pero pudo ver que llevaba un traje con tonalidades grises y negras._

 _Justo cuando estaba a punto de preguntar que sucedía ya que no tenía ni la más mínima idea al respecto, oyó hablar a aquel sujeto que estaba al lado suyo._

\- _Es una pena, ¿verdad? Por mucho poder que hayan obtenido no pueden contra esto… - Dijo de forma despectiva y burlona dirigiéndose a el, su voz le resultaba en cierto modo conocida aunque no sabía por qué – Muy pronto este universo y todo en el será consumido: tu hogar, tu familia, tus amigos, todo lo que conocías, todo lo que amabas… no quedará nada de ello._

 _No supo cómo reaccionar ante lo que oía, ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado ahí, menos el motivo por el cual estaban en dicha situación. Solo observaba como las otras dos personas parecían estar conteniendo con sus poderes aquella onda oscura que se tragaba todo lo que tocase en una escena prácticamente irreal. Y antes de poder preguntar algo, nuevamente fue interrumpido:_

\- _Pero hay una forma de parar esto… – Dijo aquel sujeto encapuchado con una notoria malicia – Estoy seguro de que sabrás a que me refiero – continuó, mostrando un pequeño objeto entre sus dedos y finalmente esbozando una sonrisa casi maníaca dijo: "La decisión es tuya… Kakarotto."_

* * *

\- ¡KAKAROTTO!

Entonces despertó, aquello que lo conmocionó no era más que un sueño… o una pesadilla de la cual recordaba los detalles vagamente. Comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente hasta que un golpe potente en el estómago le hizo abrir los ojos a todo lo que daban haciendo que despertara totalmente.

\- ¡¿Qué carajo te pasa, Raditz?! – Dijo adolorido el niño Saiyajin

\- ¡Maldita sea, tarado! Papá ya está a punto de irse de misión sin nosotros. Párate idiota, es hora de irnos. - Dijo su característico tono tratando de parecer rudo, Raditz

\- Ah eso…- Dijo sobándose los ojos, pero entonces reaccionó intempestivamente – Mierda, ¡lo había olvidado! – dijo parándose y vistiéndose en el acto.

Entonces salieron casi disparados de la habitación, y cuando estuvieron a punto de salir de la casa una voz de mujer los detuvo, era Gine, la madre de ambos:

\- ¡Niños, les dejé algo de comida para que lleven! – dijo de forma alegre como si nada pasara, cosa que siempre la caracterizaba.

\- Mamá ya no soy un niño… - Dijo Raditz avergonzado, con algo de razón ya que tenía 15 años, mientras que Kakarotto solo tenía 12.

\- Jajaja, bien, bien. Apresúrense, que su padre los está esperando desde hace una hora en el centro de misiones. – Dijo abrazándoles a ambos – Cuida de tu hermano.

\- Está bien… - Dijo el mayor de los hermanos desganado.

\- Me refería a Kakarotto… - Dijo bromeando Gine, ocasionando que Raditz se avergüence nuevamente y que el aludido se ría. – Vayan de una vez.

\- Adiós mamá – Dijeron ambos partiendo, despegando del suelo volando.

Llegando al centro de misiones a toda velocidad, decidieron separarse para buscar a su padre más fácilmente.

\- No puede ser, ¡tenías que ser un estúpido Kakarotto! Papá ya se largó sin nosotros.

\- ¡Está ahí, ciego! – Contestó Kakarotto defendiéndose señalando a su padre

\- Ya era hora… - Dijo su padre, Bardock – ¡Vayámonos de una vez! – Dijo dirigiéndose a las naves en las que partirían.

Entonces cada uno entro a su respectiva nave, eran personales después de todo. Su misión era la de ir a recuperar un planeta tomado por piratas espaciales, este ya había sido previamente conquistado, pero al parecer algunos temerarios se creían con el poder de desafiar a la armada de Freezer, poco sabían de lo que les esperaría a manos de los tres saiyajin que se dirigían hacia ellos.

Ya habiendo partido Bardock comenzó a hablar con sus hijos por medio del comunicador, su voz fue seca y en cierto modo se encontraba "ido", prácticamente hablando como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa, algo que no pasaba desapercibido por el menor de sus hijos.

\- Ayer ya les expliqué que hacer, someteremos al líder e interrogaremos a esos idiotas. No debería tomar más de un par de días entre ubicarlo y derrotarlo. – Dijo el padre de forma estoica.

\- Lo siento por llegar tarde papá… - Dijo Kakarotto percatándose de su actitud.

\- No importa – Dijo Bardock seco, aunque sincero. Su problema no estaba ahí, el saiyajin estaba preocupado por otra cosa de mucha más importancia, pero prefería no hablar al respecto con sus hijos ya que podría estar exagerando y de mencionárselos podría causarles preocupación en vano.

\- "Hay algo que no anda bien… estos ataques se están haciendo más constantes y no son precisamente de algunos revolucionarios o gente que esté buscando recuperar sus hogares, los rumores dicen que estos sujetos ni siquiera están intentando vender dichos planetas… Sin mencionar que los ataques de acercan más y más al planeta Vegeta… no son sujetos poderosos, es casi un suicidio, ¿por qué se arriesgarían a hacer tal estupidez sin sentido?". - Pensó Bardock para si mismo.

\- ¿Por qué no simplemente los eliminamos? Después de todo eso es lo que nos pidieron – Preguntó Raditz interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, el también comenzaba a sospechar, pero quería que su padre ahonde más con respecto a eso.

\- …Para saber si todos esos ataques están conectados y de parte de quien provienen realmente, así acabamos con todo esto y recibimos una recompensa más jugosa. – Dijo Bardock, tratando de desviar la atención de sus hijos, no le interesaba la recompensa realmente después de todo. – Pero recuerden, lo que nos digan, se queda entre nosotros.

Prácticamente ni habían escuchado lo último, afortunadamente la "distracción" de la recompensa funcionó, Kakarotto se imaginaba un festín ajeno a los mortales, mientras que Raditz se imaginaba con mujeres absurdamente hermosas y voluptuosas, todo un pervertido para su edad. Ya la idea de que el motivo tras estos ataques podría tratarse de algo sumamente peligroso ni se les podría asomar por la cabeza.

\- ¡Debe ser mía/Deben ser mías! – Dijeron respectivamente los hermanos, enojándose el uno con el otro, no compartirían tan dichosos premios, o era uno o el otro.

Bardock solo suspiró, pensando que el remedio fue peor que la enfermedad, sabiendo que ahora sus dos hijos estarían peleando todo el viaje, para colmo dichas naves no tenían sistema de animación suspendida ya que estaban diseñadas para viajes cortos en los cuales sería poco práctico, este viaje irónicamente se le haría bastante largo.

* * *

Nota del Autor:

Eso es todo por ahora muchachos espero que les agrade la premisa de esta historia, es el primer fanfic que hago de Dragon Ball. Como podrán darse cuenta es una línea alterna de tiempo donde el planeta Vegeta no fue destruido, por ende, Kakarotto nunca llegó a volverse Goku; Raditz y el viven en el planeta Vegeta con sus padres (al menos cuando su padre o ellos no están de misión).

Debido a dichos sucesos habrá muchos cambios con respecto a la línea original, desde parejas que no se dieron hasta enemigos totalmente nuevos; fuera de esto cabe mencionar que tendrá una temática más sombría, más seria por así decirlo. Así mismo habrá una explicación respectiva del porqué de la existencia de esta línea de tiempo (si, no es simplemente salida de la nada, tendrá un origen que lo conecte a la historia original).

Disculpen sí parece corto, después de todo es solo el prólogo, y quisiera saber que tanta aceptación podría tener esta idea y sus sugerencias antes de proseguir con todo, ya he ideado una gran parte de la historia y trataré de publicar capítulos cuando pueda. Muchas gracias por su atención, y nuevamente les digo que espero que sea de su agrado.

PD: Quizás Raditz y Kakarotto sean algo groseros, pero son Saiyajin así que me parece más acorde xD.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1: Recompensa o... ¿Castigo?**

* * *

 _Nave Insignia del emperador - Órbita del planeta capital del sector (Freezer 1A)_

Él se encontraba sentado en su "trono" simplemente tomando una copa de un trago exótico, típico de algún planeta entre los tantos que había conquistado; pensando para sí, contemplando el panorama que tenía frente suyo, la vista de aquel planeta que fue el primero que conquistó por su cuenta, en el que otrora existía una raza poderosa y desarrollada, de los cuales ya no quedaban ni siquiera reminiscencias; ahora era simplemente una cultura extinta que había caído en el olvido. Por lo general se la pasaba horas y horas así, y solo era interrumpido por cosas importantes, algo que no desafortunadamente no todos sabían.

\- ...Gran Freezer - Dijo uno de sus soldados a sus espaldas, continuando temeroso, al igual que un par que lo acompañaban, eran Saiyajin - ...Hemos obtenido información de que puede haber traidores dentro de su armada, se ha visto soldados aterrizando y despegando de planetas que fueron tomados por los subversivos.

No contestó, ni tenía planeado contestar ante una insignificante molestia que representaban aquellos soldados, pero viendo que seguían ahí en señal de duda, tomo el resto de su bebida y les preguntó secamente, solo para confirmar:

\- ...¿Y? - Dijo posando su copa en la mesa que tenía delante, y ante el silencio de los presentes siguió con una voz inexpresiva - ¿Quien más sabe de esto?

\- Solo usted señor... - Respondió aquel que le había informado, sin percatarse que alguien más había ingresado a la sala.

\- Soldado Zarbon... - Dijo nuevamente Freezer de forma inexpresiva, refiriéndose a aquel que recién había ingresado.

Lo siguiente que se oyó fueron disparos secos, ráfagas de energía tan delgadas como letales. Los saiyajin habían caído.

\- ¿Cuando estarán listos los preparativos? - Volvió a hablar el emperador de forma inexpresiva.

\- Ya solo debería faltar un día señor quizás dos... pronto se les dará la orden de repliegue al planeta Vegeta con el fin de enfrentar a estos "insurrectos". - Respondió aquel soldado que había trabajado para el por tanto tiempo. - Puedo ordenar el viaje inmediatamente, calculo que llegaríamos en un día y medio o dos estándar.

\- Alista la nave para el viaje entonces. - Ordenó, ante lo cual Zarbon asintió.

Sin más que decir Zarbon salió de la habitación para preparar el viaje, el emperador se mantuvo inexpresivo, estaba confiado en la palabra de esos soldados, ya antes les había dado ordenes directas a la mayoría de los saiyajin para informarle acerca de cualquier eventualidad que se considere importante con recompensas jugosas por la "exclusividad", haciendo que estos pasen por alto la autoridad del Rey Vegeta, cuyo titulo ya solo era algo ornamental frente al emperador.

Si habían vivido hasta ahora era por _una idea_ , la idea de que ellos todavía podían ser útiles, el los quería matar desde hace años... pero esa _idea_ retrasó la ejecución de su decisión. En cambio ahora ya había planeado todo, exterminaría a los saiyajin de una vez por todas, ya habían cumplido con su "vida útil", ya había sacado todo el provecho que pudo de ellos. Solo les quedaba una última misión, un último propósito: morir con aquel puñado de pobladores de los planetas conquistados que habían sobrevivido. Convencer a los últimos de que se les daría un hogar o vía amenazas si obligaban a todos los saiyajin a replegarse había sido sencillo, aunque tomó tiempo. Finalmente los exterminaría a todos y cada uno de ellos... o al menos eso pensaba.

* * *

 _En otro planeta del sector_

Ya había pasado un día desde su llegada a aquel planeta llamado como era de costumbre en nombre del Emperador, "Freezer 34B". Bardock y sus hijos habían sentado un campamento para descansar tras haber acabado con dos de cuatro bases estratégicas habían sentado en el planeta. Se notaba que estos no eran estúpidos, eran considerablemente débiles, pero sin duda se posicionaron de una forma bastante estratégica para evitar ser arrasados fugazmente, esto le llamó un poco la atención a los saiyajin, era como si estuviesen preparados para su llegada, como si ya hubiesen tenido experiencia lidiando con soldados de la armada de Freezer, lo cual indicaba que podrían ser algo más que simples piratas trabajando por su cuenta. Fue así que decidió sentar el campamento, descansar temprano y tomar por sorpresa a los de la tercera base a alguna hora de la madrugada. Era un plan simple pero efectivo, ya lo había hecho en anteriores ocasiones a fin de evitar que sus objetivos se movilicen cuando ya los tenía ubicados. Todo estaba planeado y sus hijos dormían como un tronco esperando a la madrugada, él quería hacer lo mismo pero la duda saltaba no salía de su cabeza ya que había captado un detalle cuando menos curioso de los insurrectos. "Sus miembros son razas que ya he enfrentado antes, son de planetas ya conquistados de los cuales fueron expulsados, la gran mayoría ni siquiera son guerreros, ¿Por qué hacen esto? No tiene sentido… Se rinden sin siquiera dar pelea, prácticamente nos hacen perder el tiempo, su líder tiene muchas cosas que responder."- Continúo pensando casi toda esa noche sin poder dormir, algo andaba raro ante los ojos del padre saiyajin y él no era ningún estúpido, no por nada era reconocido como un gran estratega por sus compañeros y allegados. Tarde o temprano averiguaría lo que ocurría, aunque probablemente no fuera a ser algo muy bueno que digamos.

\- " Esta vez sus miembros son de razas que ya he enfrentado antes, son de planetas ya conquistados de los cuales fueron expulsados, la gran mayoría ni siquiera son guerreros, y por sus actitudes ni siquiera da la impresión de que realmente sea su idea recuperar estos planetas, ¿Por qué hacen esto? No tiene sentido… Es como si algo o alguien los hubiera obligado a hacer esto... se rinden sin siquiera dar pelea, prácticamente nos hacen perder el tiempo, su líder tiene muchas cosas que responder."- Continúo pensando casi toda esa noche sin poder dormir, algo andaba raro ante los ojos del padre saiyajin y él no era ningún estúpido, no por nada era reconocido como un gran estratega por sus compañeros y allegados. Tarde o temprano averiguaría lo que ocurría, aunque muy probablemente no fuera a ser algo muy bueno que digamos.

Ya llegada la madrugada siguiente partieron los tres hacia su tercer base objetivo, tal y como sospechaba Bardock estos recién habían comenzado a movilizarse. Fue entonces que los intervinieron.

\- Díganme donde están el resto de ustedes y nos evitaremos una masacre – Dijo Bardock manteniéndose estoico como siempre – No hagan que lo repita.

\- Bien… saiyajin. – Dijo aquel que dirigía dicha base, era un anciano de una raza que ya conocía – Los otros se encuentran 30 kilómetros al noroeste, no creo que tengas muchos problemas en hallarlos.

Esta situación desesperó a Bardock, era como si estuvieran jugando con él, prácticamente podía oírlos diciendo "Bien Bardock, pero la princesa está en el siguiente castillo", en las tres bases habían hecho lo mismo, contestaron sin chistar hasta revelar la ubicación de la siguiente. Kakarotto y Raditz simplemente daban por hecho que les temían y que por ello actuaban así, no le dieron más vuelta al asunto, pero Bardock sabía que esto debía tener un motivo, no podía ser algo hecho nada más para jugar a las escondidas.

\- ¿Es en serio? – Dijo el padre saiyajin ya más enfurecido – Nos darán su ubicación, ¿así como así? ¿Para qué diablos arman todo este juego, si saben que los vamos a cazar tal como hicimos en sus respectivos planetas?

El anciano se sorprendió un poco, era de los muchos que tomaba a los saiyajin como unas bestias sedientas de sangre que no veían más allá de lo evidente. Simplemente guardó silencio, prefiriendo no contestar la pregunta, pero uno de sus subordinados intervino:

\- ¡Ya te dijimos lo que querías, déjanos! – Dijo uno de los jóvenes de aquella base, era de la misma raza del anciano.

\- ¿En serio piensan que soy tan estúpido? ¿Qué es lo que buscan? ¿Por qué vienen a tomar planetas a simples días u horas de viaje de nuestro planeta? Ni siquiera la más estúpida de las bestias iría al matadero, así como lo hacen ustedes. ¡Respondan, ¿por qué lo hacen?!

Los jóvenes saiyajin comenzaron a ver que algo andaba mal, ya no se trataba de alguna recompensa o algo similar, oyendo a su padre interrogar a los insurrectos se dieron cuenta de que sin duda había algo más tras todos estos ataques prácticamente en las narices del planeta de los saiyajin. Fue entonces que el anciano intervino.

\- Si respondemos tu pregunta me temo que nuestro destino será el mismo que de no respondértela. – Dijo resignado el viejo confundiendo más a los saiyajin.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? – Preguntó Kakarotto, el menor de los saiyajin.

\- Ya veo… - Dijo Bardock comenzando a alzar su brazo hacia a aquel joven que le había gritado antes. – Supongo que aprecias la vida de tus allegados anciano, me dirás que hacen aquí o lo mandaré al otro mundo. – Dijo el saiyajin bastante serio.

\- Adelante – Dijo el joven – No es la primera vez que tu raza nos quita algo. – Continuó seguro de sí, aunque con cierto miedo.

\- Si vas a tomar la vida de alguien toma la mía… - Dijo el anciano – Estos jóvenes ya pasaron por muchas cosas, al menos perdónales la vida… Tú también tienes hijos, supongo que te darás la idea de lo que es perder uno…

Bardock bajó el brazo relajándose un poco y pensando que hacer para sí mismo finalmente decidió:

\- Lárguense de mi vista, váyanse de este planeta antes de que yo mismo les saque las vísceras por sus bocas. – Dijo dándoles la espalda y dándoles un ademán a sus hijos para que lo sigan– Pero si los vuelvo a encontrar haciendo esto no correrán la misma suerte.

El anciano simplemente asintió, aunque se veía claramente sorprendido, jamás había visto un saiyajin piadoso en todo su largo existir, menos uno tan racional, ya se había hecho a la idea de morir o de que peor aún, destruyeran toda esa base con el salvajismo que caracterizaba a aquella raza. Finalmente los vio partir hacia donde los envió y decidió irse con los suyos de aquel planeta. No les había tendido una trampa, era sincero en eso, pero haberles revelado las razones de sus actos habría sido su condena ante un verdugo muchísimo peor…

\- ¿Por qué no lo mataste papá? – Pregunto Raditz, aunque ya conocía la respuesta, ya había viajado antes con su padre y su hermano después de todo.

\- No era el líder, además no parece ser un guerrero o un militar como para haber dirigido este movimiento, no podía defenderse, no hay honor en tomar la vida de alguien así… - Dijo Bardock.

\- _Eso y que a mamá no le gusta que matemos gente_ \- Pensó Kakarotto con mirada incrédula hacia su padre - ¿Papá, por qué crees que estén haciendo esto? – Preguntó a Bardock, con tono curioso.

Ya no tenía como ocultar sus intenciones de saber la verdad así que simplemente le respondió a su hijo:

\- Eso quisiera saber… es demasiado extraño. – Respondió el padre, ya había imaginado cuando menos un par de situaciones por las cuales estuviera sucediendo esto, y ninguna tenía la pinta de ser algo muy bueno.

\- Osea que ya no hay recompensa – Dijo Raditz decepcionado, imaginando a aquellas mujeres hermosas y de "bondades" casi irreales abandonándolo como a un trapo sucio.

\- Me temo que esto podría ser más grave que no obtener una recompensa… - Mencionó el padre de ambos jóvenes

Esto último dejo algo perplejos a sus hijos, que visiblemente sorprendidos se quedaron pensando, y en eso llegó la pregunta inevitable por parte del menor de los saiyajin.

\- ¿Qué tan grave? – Preguntó Kakarotto algo alterado.

\- No lo sé, pero a juzgar por sus movimientos están haciendo que los saiyajin nos repleguemos cada vez más hacia el planeta Vegeta, no puedo equivocarme en ello. La pregunta es que buscan ganar haciendo eso…

\- ¡Bah!, nosotros los saiyajin somos los guerreros más fuertes, ¿para qué nos reunirían? Por ahí y quizás hasta se encuentran con el legendario supersaiyajin y terminan fulminados en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. – Dijo esto último bromeando.

Esto último por muy broma que fuese captó la atención de Bardock, y es que aquella leyenda ya había tenido revuelo años antes, los rumores contaban que el legendario supersaiyajin podría superar todo poder conocido, los más conspiranoicos entre ellos se aventuraron a decir que si Freezer se enteraba de la leyenda pronto estarían más muertos que los que anteriormente habitaban el planeta Vegeta. Afortunadamente esto no trascendió a oídos de Freezer, o eso pensaban. Por un momento la idea de que esto tuviera relación con los ataques asalto su mente, pero rápidamente descartó la idea, no existían pruebas que avalaran esto.

\- ¿Aun crees en esos cuentos para niños Raditz? – Bromeó el hermano menor para aligerar algo la tensión, burlándose un poco del aludido, haciéndolo enfadar.

\- ¡Tarado, ya verás algún día seré conocido como Lord Raditz, el legendario supersaiyajin! ¡El alpha y el omega! ¡Rey de los saiyajin, pero sin la capa y el bigote ridículos! – Dijo enojándose de una forma cómica, era un guerrero decente para su edad, pero estaba lejos de ser lo que quería ser. Por otro lado era evidente que ya nadie respetaba la autoridad de la "monarquía".

\- ¡Jajaja, si claro! ¡Si eso pasa yo seré el dios supersaiyajin! – Dijo Kakarotto siguiendo con su mofa hacia su hermano.

\- Ya nos estamos acercando a la cuarta base, ¡prepárense! – Gritó Bardock dirigiéndose a sus hijos.

\- Estos sujetos son tan débiles que el rastreador no los capta, es irónico porque si hubieran sido más fuertes hubiesen caído como moscas. – Mencionó Raditz centrándose más en el asunto.

\- Y que lo digas, esto de buscar base por base me pone de hambre – Dijo Kakarotto pensando en su estómago el cual ya estaba pidiéndole comida – Lo que nos mandó mamá no duró ni dos horas.

Entonces instintivamente al oír la mención del rastreador Bardock tocó el suyo como quien quiere rastrear alguna energía, aunque daba por hecho hecho que no había nada. Y tal como había previsto, no detectó nada; no había nadie con cierto mínimo de nivel de poder en kilómetros salvo por sus dos hijos.

Los tres ya estaban a punto de llegar, sería ahí donde averiguarían que era lo que realmente pasaba tras toda esta estratagema, obligarían al líder a hablar para resolver sus dudas. Poco imaginarían que Bardock tendría razón en sus conjeturas, esto sin duda era más grave de lo que podían imaginar.

* * *

Nota del Autor:

Fue algo más largo que el prólogo al menos... xD. Por este capítulo eso es todo muchachos, espero que les agrade lo visto hasta ahora, créanme que todo esto no es ni la punta del iceberg (si prestaron atención al sueño de Kakarotto en el prólogo, sabrán por qué lo digo).

En cuanto a lo de días estándar, recuerden que los días son diferentes para cada planeta así que Zarbon hizo esa referencia para darle énfasis. Vienen a ser equivalentes a días terrestres, ¿casualidad? Obra y magia del autor para simplificar las cosas xD.

Agradezco sus follows y favs de todo corazón, me hacen pensar que al menos algo estoy haciendo bien. Así mismo si dejan alguna sugerencia o recomendación en los reviews se los agradecería bastante. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, un saludo a todos.

PD: Si tienen alguna duda, díganmela en los reviews, la contestaré en tanto no revele algún detalle que considere importante.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capitulo 2: Cuenta regresiva**

* * *

Bardock y sus hijos por fin se hallaban cerca de la cuarta base, sin embargo, se extrañaron un poco al ver de lejos que esta parecía ser muy diferente a las otras, las coordenadas que les habían brindado indicaban que esta base esta vez se trataría una cueva subterránea, en la entrada se podían ver huellas que indicaban sin duda alguna que había alguien dentro. Pero algo no encajaba bien desde la perspectiva de Bardock.

\- ¿Entramos? – Preguntó Kakarotto a su padre.

\- Solo entraremos dos, uno de ustedes tendrá que quedarse a vigilar… - dijo Bardock mirando a sus hijos - "Podría ser… ¿una trampa?" – pensó.

\- ¿Es en serio papá? Estos sujetos no podrían hacer gran cosa, ni siquiera podrían contra uno solo de nosotros… - Dijo Raditz fastidiado.

-Bueno ya tenemos al voluntario – Dijo Bardock

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Dijo Raditz reclamando

Kakarotto se rio sonoramente, quedándose callado cuando su padre le dirigió una mirada seria. Por un momento pensó que le haría cambiar de lugar con Raditz. A continuación, su padre le hizo una seña para adentrarse en la cueva, mientras que su hermano mayor se quedó en la entrada de brazos cruzados apoyándose en una de las paredes, musitando cosas inentendibles, pero a Kakarotto no le hacía falta saber lo que decía, claramente estaba molesto, lo cual se le hacía cómico.

\- Kakarotto… - Dijo Bardock en lo que caminaban más y más hacia adentro.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó el niño, creando una esfera de energía con su mano izquierda para iluminar el lugar, cada vez la luz exterior penetraba menos.

\- Mantente atento, es verdad que el rastreador indica que no hay nadie poderoso aquí, pero no te confíes…

En eso recordó algo que había aprendido en una de sus primeras misiones con su hermano y su padre...

* * *

 _Hace 5 años en algún planeta del sistema…_

 _Kakarotto y su hermano estaban siendo casi aniquilados por sus objetivos. Bardock solo se limitaba a observarles sentado en una roca, él había pedido adrede un planeta donde los seres a matar fueran vastamente superiores a sus hijos en poder y fuerza. Eran pocos y su número era proporcional a su inteligencia. A los ojos de ambos niños eran demonios que representaban la fuerza bruta encarnada, su padre ya había eliminado a la gran mayoría, sin embargo, ellos no podían más que con los más débiles._

 _\- Mierda… - dijo Raditz escupiendo sangre y sosteniéndose un brazo – Son… demasiado…_

 _Kakarotto luchaba por mantenerse consciente, estaba en una condición similar a su hermano, pero aun siendo un niño se mantenía desafiante ante esas criaturas. Sin duda quería seguir peleando, aunque su cuerpo estuviese a punto de ceder. Bardock sin embargo solo se mantenía expectante._

 _\- Intenten usando el cerebro. – Dijo el padre._

 _\- ¿Ah? – Volteó el rostro Raditz, hacia su padre. – No hay mucho que podamos hacer papá… - Dijo sin prestar atención al enemigo_

 _\- No te distraigas… - Dijo Bardock, lanzando una esfera de energía, matando en el acto a una de esas criaturas que estaba a punto de atacar a su hijo mayor. – Miren bien esto con sus rastreadores – Dijo, parándose._

 _En eso Bardock se enfrentó con dos de ellos, rápidamente rompiéndoles las piernas, las cuales eran delgadas comparadas con el resto de su cuerpo, dejándolas casi indefensos al estar inmovilizados. Entonces ambos niños se percataron de lo que decía, no estaban explotando las debilidades de su enemigo… pero había algo más._

 _\- Tu poder… ¡¿es menor que el nuestro?! – Preguntó Raditz incrédulo mirando el rastreador. Nunca había visto algo así antes._

 _\- Lo hice adrede – Dijo tornando sus poderes a la normalidad - Para que entiendan que la fuerza no es todo, otro día les enseñaré como reducir su poder… – Al terminar la frase, acabo con la vida de aquellas criaturas._

 _\- Mamá se va a enojar… - Dijo Kakarotto_

 _Al oír eso la expresión seria de Bardock se fue y solo le oyó dejar escapar un pequeño "Oh… mierda"._

* * *

 _Mientras tanto fuera de la cueva_

\- ¿Por qué diablos yo? – Dijo pateando uno de los lados de la entrada – Siempre es lo mis…

Iba a continuar quejándose de su suerte cuando el sonido de su rastreador lo alertó… al parecer era un anuncio:

\- Atención: se les ordena a todos los saiyajin replegarse al planeta Vegeta, se aproxima un ataque enemigo a gran escala. Repito: Se aproxima un gran ejercito enemigo a atacar el planeta Vegeta, se les ordena a todos replegarse para defender el planeta inmediatamente.

\- ¿Qué? Maldición, tengo que avisarles – Dijo Raditz intentando usar su rastreador para comunicarse con su padre y su hermano, teniendo en cuenta que probablemente no podrían oír dicho anuncio dentro – Diablos, seguro es esta maldita cueva. – Mencionó al percatarse que no podía comunicarse con ellos. Tendré que entrar…

A continuación, Raditz se dispuso a adentrarse a la cueva, y tal fue su distracción en el asunto de la invasión al planeta Vegeta que por poco y no se percata de algo… una "parte" de la pared se había desprendido dejando al descubierto una especie de máquina, la cual había sido camuflada con el ambiente.

\- Oh no… no puede ser… - Dijo Raditz incrédulo – ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda y más mierda! – Dijo adentrándose a la cueva a toda velocidad.

* * *

 _Dentro de la cueva_

Bardock y Kakarotto habían encontrado a los que estaban establecidos en esta aparentemente "improvisada" base, estaban conversando dentro de una especie de habitación, casi como matando el tiempo, no tenían apariencia de ser fuertes, aunque había uno que destacaba del resto, quien debía ser el líder. Observando esto Bardock se sintió más confiado, al parecer no tendrían mayor problema con estos guerreros. Entonces simplemente le hizo señas a su hijo para entrar en dicho espacio.

\- Ahora mismo me dirán que es lo que están haciendo en este planeta… y que es lo que buscan con todos estos ataques ridículos – Dijo Bardock, esperando al menos sorprender un poco a los que estaban ahí, sin embargo, esto no sucedió, solo se le quedaron mirando, casi estáticos.

El ambiente se tornó pesado, el líder no cambió su expresión en lo más mínimo y Bardock perdía la paciencia, pero esto comenzó a desesperar aún más a Kakarotto a tal punto que sintió la necesidad de obtener una respuesta rápido.

\- ¡Respondan! – Grito el niño saiyajin, armando una esfera de energía como amenaza.

Y como si se tratase de una respuesta se iluminó toda la habitación, un sonoro rayo de energía había alumbrado todo el lugar de lado a lado, sorprendiendo al niño y al padre en el acto…

\- Maldic…ión- Dijo el padre vomitando un chorro de sangre, se había dado cuenta de aquel cobarde ataque, pero muy tarde. Le había atravesado el pecho.

\- ¡PAPÁ! – Dijo Kakarotto viendo lo que había sucedido, su padre se había arrodillado en una pierna ante tal dolor agarrándose fuertemente la sección atravesada de su pecho.

\- … Siempre fuiste uno de los más peligrosos, Bardock. Para serte franco aun con estas artimañas tenía mis dudas de poder matarte, tu historial más reciente indica que te has vuelto bastante fuerte en los últimos años, algo de temer. Te sorprendería toda la preparación que tuve que hacer para asegurar tu muerte – Dijo el artífice del ataque de una forma un poco burlesca, aunque sincera. En ese momento se desvanecieron aquel "líder" y los otros presentes, solo habían sido ilusiones, unos hologramas bastante realistas.

\- Dodoria… maldito cobar…de – Dijo Bardock tratándose de poner de pie con dificultad

\- Oh, al parecer evitaste que el tiro caiga en tu corazón… vaya que eres resistente, pero con un pulmón perforado dudo que puedas hacer mucho – Kakarotto intenta atacarle con un golpe, pero el soldado de Freezer lo desvía con suma facilidad haciéndolo estrellarse contra un lado de la habitación - y tu hijo simplemente no está a la altura… Me pregunto si debería ponerme a jugar con ustedes ahora… - Dijo poniendo una sonrisa maquiavélica.

\- ¿Por q-ue? – Trató de preguntar Bardock, mirando a Dodoria con gran enojo.

\- ¿En verdad, quieres saber? Bueno, de todas formas morirás así que te haré el favor de responderte…Muy simple, ustedes ya cumplieron su rol, ya no son de utilidad. Si te sirve de consuelo, fuiste uno de los pocos seleccionados para morir fuera de tu miserable planeta… una de las potenciales amenazas que podrían hacer fracasar el plan de organizar a los otros monos. Aunque si me lo preguntas a mi… Parece que te sobrestimaron un poco, no? – Dijo dejando escapar una fuerte risa. – Jajaja… al menos míralo del lado bueno, te encontrarás con tu mujer y tus hijos en el otro mundo muy pronto. Hasta nunca saiyajin- Dijo apuntando con su brazo derecho, cargando un ataque…

\- ¡AHORA KAKAROTTO! – Gritó Raditz aplicándole una llave por la espalda a Dodoria

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Dodoria no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a lo que venía.

\- ¡TOMA ESTO, DESGRACIADO! – Grito el hermano menor, acercándose con suma rapidez al soldado de Freezer y lanzándole rayos de energía a sus ojos de manera directa, cegándolo para siempre.

Aquellos muchachos saiyajin sabían que no podrían ganarle de una forma convencional, pero no en vano fueron entrenados por su padre para poder lidiar con circunstancias como estas. Le estaban pegando con todo lo que tenían aprovechándose de la nueva discapacidad de su adversario, y para colmo este último fue atravesado por un ataque del padre saiyajin de la misma forma que él lo había hecho.

Ahora le habían hecho probar una cucharada de su propia medicina. Ahora estaba perdido, sí, pero furioso y dispuesto a lo que sea para que esto no quede impune.

\- ¡Malditos mocosos! ¡Me los llevaré a los tres al infierno! – Dijo cargando un ataque lo suficientemente potente para derrumbar todo.

Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Había sido decapitado por una cuchilla de energía que el padre saiyajin lanzó.

Bardock se estaba quedando sin aire, aun para un saiyajin haber hecho esos ataques en su estado era una proeza de resistencia bastante increíble. Sus hijos rápidamente lo llevaron fuera de la cueva y llamaron sus naves, afortunadamente tenían un poco de medicina tópica del mismo tipo usado en las cámaras de regeneración, esta serviría para evitar el peligro de muerte, pero no para curarlo en su totalidad. Fue así que lo sentaron en una de las naves y le aplicaron dicha medicina. Ya habiendo pasado unos minutos esta había surtido el efecto esperado.

\- Camuflaron toda maldita la cueva con esas máquinas… tenían previsto que traeríamos rastreadores – Dijo Raditz – Si lo que dijo es cierto entonces su maldito plan ya está llevándose a cabo, han llamado a todos los saiyajin al planeta Vegeta, supuestamente para contrarrestar un ataque a gran escala.

\- ¿Qué? - Dijo parándose Bardock aun con dificultad - Tenemos que sacar a Gine de ahí – Entonces sintió nuevamente un fuerte dolor.

\- Entonces llamémosla por el rastreador, será más rápido. – Dijo Kakarotto

\- No, en este punto deben estar manejando las comunicaciones en caso de cualquier eventualidad… si le decimos algo por ese medio probablemente la intenten matar, esto no va a ser fácil– Dijo Bardock aplicándose más medicina a la herida.

\- Diablos, ¿entonces qué? – Preguntó Raditz

-Atacaré los puestos de vigilancia espaciales… - Dijo tratando de forzarse a no quejarse del dolor.

\- ¡No, podrías morir así como estas! – Gritó Raditz y su hermano menor asintió a esto tratando de disuadir a su padre.

Bardock se hartó de perder el tiempo en la discusión así que decidió llamarles la atención.

\- ¡ESCUCHEN!... ustedes regresarán al planeta y robarán unas naves de las que están diseñadas para viajes largos… trataré de regresar lo más rápido posible, pero si ven que las cosas se ponen feas, lárguense con su madre sin mirar atrás…

\- Pero… - Trató de quejarse Kakarotto, siendo interrumpido.

\- Sin peros… - Dijo entrando a la nave y sentándose – Además algunos de mi escuadrón deberían estar en los puestos de vigilancia… no estaré solo… "Suponiendo que no hayan muerto". – Pensó lo último para sí mismo.

\- Bien… - Dijeron sus hijos, no muy conformes con las órdenes de su padre.

\- Ah, y arranquen esto de sus naves – dijo señalando y arrancando un pequeño aparato que parecía estar conectado bajo los controles generales – Y hagan lo mismo con las que roben, de lo contrario podrían ubicarlos al escapar. Creo que está demás que les diga que deben deshacerse de sus rastreadores.

\- ¿Pero y como nos comunicaremos? – Preguntó Kakarotto

\- …Tendrán que arreglárselas sin ellos… me reuniré con ustedes cerca a nuestro hogar, sino llego a tiempo o si algo pasa salgan del planeta con su madre, lo más discretamente posible. – Dijo esto ya ingresando las coordenadas de su destino

\- Está bien… - Dijeron ambos deshaciéndose de los aparatos.

Entonces Bardock hizo partir su nave, tendría que apresurarse si quería tener la oportunidad de asegurar la supervivencia de su familia… lamentablemente ya daba el planeta por perdido. El conocía a esa gente, muy simple de mente. Quizás con más tiempo hubiera podido convencerlos de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, quizás con las suficientes pruebas, pero las circunstancias actuales no iban a permitírselo.

* * *

Nota del autor:

Disculpen la demora, he estado muy ocupado en las últimas semanas, trataré de darme el tiempo para seguir con esto, demoraré un poco por mis deberes pero no pienso dejarlo en nada, no se preocupen de eso xD. Espero que les haya agradado el capítulo, cualquier duda o sugerencia me la pueden dar a conocer con un review. Un saludo y hasta la próxima.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3: Desesperación.**

\- No… no… ¡NO PUEDE SER! – Grito el niño saiyajin enfurecido y temblando, al ver el cuerpo de su madre en un charco de sangre.

Había llegado a su hogar para sacar a su madre de ahí cuanto antes, sin embargo, no esperaba que se fuera a encontrar con algo así: unos desgraciados la habían atacado, la sangre estaba fresca y ella simplemente no se movía... corrió buscando algo con que vendarla y medicina para curar sus heridas, afortunadamente no tuvo que buscar mucho, en aquella casa tenían mucho de eso, como era de esperarse al ser una familia de guerreros. Una vez que encontró lo que necesitaba la intento vendar como pudo, sin siquiera comprobar sus signos vitales para saber si al menos valía la pena intentarlo, lo hizo desesperadamente aferrándose a la idea de que su madre aun podía estar viva. Al terminar vertió un poco del líquido medicinal bajo las vendas y le hizo beber un poco del mismo, con la esperanza de que se recupere.

Pero tal fue su desesperación que no sintió como alguien entraba a aquella casa…

* * *

 _Unas horas antes…_

\- _¿Qué haces Raditz? – Pregunto el hermano menor al ver que su hermano estaba poniendo coordenadas distintas a las del planeta Vegeta._

\- _¿Pues qué parece que estoy haciendo? – Le contesto de forma sarcástica en lo que cambiaba las coordenadas de destino de su nave- Si el viejo va solo así como está lo más probable es que termine muerto – Dijo sentándose en el interior de su nave._

\- _Pero papá dijo que los de su escuadrón estarían ahí - Mencionó Kakarotto._

\- _¿Y tú crees que siguen vivos? – Dijo el hermano mayor incrédulo – Lo más probable es que hayan sido los primeros en caer, dejarlos vivos en un puesto como ese solo sería un estorbo para esos malditos._

\- _… - Kakarotto no dijo nada, pues lo que decía su hermano tenía bastante sentido. – Bien... iré a sacar a mamá del planeta, tu ve con papá y asegúrate de que no nos quedemos huérfanos – Dijo Kakarotto, aunque con ciertas dudas ya que, si las cosas salían mal, quizás sería la última vez que lo viera._

\- _Bah de eso ni te preocupes… - Dijo en lo que cerraba la compuerta de su nave, a punto de hacerla partir – Cuida a mamá._

\- _Eso haré – Dijo yéndose hacia su nave a punto de partir hacia el planeta Vegeta._

* * *

\- Pobre niño… se quedó huérfano – Dijo alguien con un tono sumamente sarcástico y burlón tras Kakarotto, claramente no tenía ni la más mínima empatía por el niño.

\- ¿Quiere llorar? – Dijo otro con una voz con el mismo tono.

Podían haberlo sorprendido y haberlo matado, sin embargo, la crueldad no siempre viene de la mano con la inteligencia. Eran cinco, se trataba de unos soldados no muy mayores a el en edad y de diversas razas, un pequeño grupo que había sido enviado a matar a quien estuviera en la casa, lamentablemente Gine estaba sola en ella y los infelices seguramente la habían atacado cobardemente.

\- … ¿Ustedes hicieron esto? – Dijo el niño sin voltear a mirarlos, aun observando el cuerpo de su madre. Su voz estaba quebrada, y temblaba como si a duras penas pudiera mantener control sobre si mismo.

\- ¿Y si así fuera, que harás? Solo eres una pequeña molestia, si tu madre no pudo, menos tu. – Dijo otro de ellos.

Nadie lo había visto venir, fue rápido como un rayo… aquella "pequeña molestia" había atravesado el abdomen de aquel bravucón de un solo golpe, tal rapidez tuvo al hacerlo que el rastreador de los otros reaccionó tardíamente… el poder del niño saiyajin se había elevado tanto que casi se hizo el triple.

Retrocedieron unos pasos al ver eso, aquel "infortunado" solo mantenía una expresión de miedo y horror en lo que perdía la consciencia para siempre, al ver como un pequeño brazo lo había atravesado de lado a lado.

\- ¡Maldita sea! – Dijo uno de ellos temblando un poco ante lo sucedido, viendo el rostro de horror de su compañero acribillado – No se confíen, ¡ataquémoslo entre todos! – Dijo esto último poniéndose en guardia, aunque con mucho miedo, claramente eran unos novatos, no estaban muy acostumbrados a este tipo de escenas, y menos iban a esperarse que fuera ocurrir algo así.

Los ojos de aquel niño habían cambiado mucho con respecto a los de momentos antes de llegar al lugar, su mirada solo reflejaba odio e ira, de una forma casi inexpresable, que si bien hasta hace unos momentos ocasionaba burla, ahora solo ocasionaba terror en sus causantes.

Pero algo andaba mal. Kakarotto no había reparado en pensar al respecto y por su ira era comprensible, pero aparentemente aquellos soldados no eran más que unos inexpertos, y a juzgar por la reputación del ejército de Freezer, simplemente los habían enviados como carne de cañón, daba igual si cumplían su misión o no, seguramente lo principal para Freezer era asegurar la muerte de Bardock y otros que pudieran poner en peligro su plan, mientras que estos soldados solo habían sido enviados a acabar con Gine y quien estuviera en el lugar. Sin embargo, aun si la atacaban por sorpresa, ella debería haber sido capaz de defenderse de ellos con relativa facilidad, si se asustaban con el poder de Kakarotto en ese estado, no tenía mucho sentido que ella siendo un poco más fuerte que eso, perdiese... Pero a Kakarotto ni le interesaba pensar al respecto, y no era para menos.

\- Los mandaré al infierno… miserables – Dijo Kakarotto entre dientes, lagrimeando, y apretando los puños tan fuertemente que sus palmas comenzaban a sangrar. Quizás era una ilusión creada por la adrenalina y el miedo, pero cuando esos soldados lo observaron pudieron notar una tonalidad rojiza en sus ojos… sin duda lo que iba a venir no iba a acabar muy bien.

* * *

 _Mientras tanto en otro lugar…_

\- Bien, bien parece que aún no empezó la fiesta – Dijo Raditz saliendo de su nave viendo que las cosas aparentemente estaban tranquilas, pudo reconocer el transporte de su padre en aquella estación, pero justo en ese momento sintió un gran temblor en el lugar que casi lo hace tambalearse – … ya ni esperan al invitado principal – continuó diciendo para sí mismo. – Ojala papá siga vivo...

Ese temblor no era natural en lo más mínimo, Bardock estaba peleando y deshaciéndose de cuanto soldado hubiera en una de las secciones de aquella estación, pudo percatarse de varios saiyajin muertos incluso algunos conocidos, pero ningún miembro de su escuadrón estaba presente, lo cual no sabía si describir como bueno porque no murieron… o malo porque estaría solo.

\- ¿Qué pasa saiyajin, ya te cansaste? – Dijo uno de aquellos soldados, con la intención de burlarse, aunque claramente no lo hizo muy bien ya que se notaba bastante el miedo que tenía de enfrentarse a Bardock. Un grupo de 15 lo había rodeado, eso claro sin contar todos los cadáveres que estaban en el lugar.

\- ¿Cansarme? – Dijo Bardock sosteniéndose aquella herida que le había hecho Dodoria, pese a que estaba fuera de peligro, esta claramente había mermado mucho sus fuerzas y provocaba que él no pudiera respirar bien. – No me vengas con estupideces… - Dijo decapitándolo de un golpe, y poniendo fuera de combate a otros dos.

Pero la herida superficialmente "sanada" se había vuelvo a abrir…

\- ¡Mierda! – Dijo en un grito ahogado, escupiendo algo de sangre, haciéndolo temblar un poco y retroceder. Lo peor era que no tenía medicina a su mano, ni mucho menos tiempo para descansar. Aprovechando esta distracción, lo tomaron por sorpresa inmovilizándolo en lo que otros lo golpeaban, pero de pronto...

Un gran estruendo había sido provocado, algo había salido volando contra una de las paredes haciendo que esta estalle, aquello tomó por sorpresa a los soldados y Bardock aprovecho para soltarse… Eso que se había estrellado contra la pared era un soldado, que había sido golpeado por nada más y nada menos que:

\- Llegó el gran Raditz, ¡PERRAS! – Dijo muy seguro de si con una expresión burlona que desconcertaba a los soldados, los cuales no sabían si sentir miedo por lo que acababa de ocurrir o reírse por los gestos raros de Raditz queriendo hacerse el héroe.

\- ¿Pero qué carajo haces aquí? Creí haberl- Bardock escupe un poco de sangre antes de continuar con lo que iba a decir – ¡Les dije que fueran con su madre! – Dijo enojándose con el muchacho.

\- ¡Kakarotto tiene eso cubierto! – Dijo rompiéndole el esternón de un golpe a uno de sus contrincantes. – Además tu escuadrón no está y a ti ya te quiere dar Parkinson– dijo al ver como temblaba por aquella herida.

\- Pequeño demonio… - Dijo riendo para sí mismo con un hilo de sangre cayendo por el lado de su boca. – Muy bien, ¡acabemos con esto!

* * *

 _En la nave insignia del rey Vegeta..._

El ambiente era muy tenso en la sala principal, se habían reunido una cantidad considerable de soldados, los cuales parecían ser muy fuertes y tenían el aspecto de ser sumamente experimentados. Todos esperaban las órdenes de el decadente rey, y es que aunque muchos ya no le tenían el mismo respeto de antaño por sus cuestionables decisiones y orgullo casi diezmado tras verse casi "obligado" a obedecer a Freezer, esta era una situación de vida o muerte, que podría llevar a su raza a la extinción, y como tal, esta requería de un líder.

\- Señor hemos confirmado lo que sospechábamos… - Dijo uno de los Saiyajin dirigiéndose a su rey.

El rey solo reflexionó para sí en su trono, tratando de pensar una forma de salir de esta situación, sus peores miedos se habían confirmado, pero muy tarde como para tomar acciones al respecto que no involucraran riesgos muy altos.

\- ¿A qué hora llega el escuadrón de Bardock? Ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo. – Preguntó uno de los presentes, por su vestimenta y su actitud parecía ser que se trataba de alguien de élite, algún consejero del rey.

\- Acaban de llegar a la nave señor, pero parece que el grupo está incompleto... Bardock y algunos de los integrantes de su no están presentes.

\- ¿Cómo que no están presentes? Pedí que no se les designe nada en estos días, si no están completos, solo empeora nuestra situación. – Dijo el rey claramente perdiendo la paciencia.

\- Parece ser que Bardock y otros dos fueron designados a otras misiones justo antes de la transmisión…

Se dio un silencio sepulcral y casi desesperante en aquella habitación, todos esperaban las órdenes del rey, pero este parecía no saber qué hacer. Empezó a sospechar que alguien estaba intentando sabotearlo dado que se había hecho caso omiso a lo que pidió hacía unos días. Pero no había tiempo, tenía que decidir algo rápido, o toda su raza pasaría al olvido junto con sus vidas.

\- No queda de otra, tendremos que hacerlo así, no queda mucho tiempo – Dijo aquel consejero que había hablado previamente. – Quizás ya estén muertos de todos modos.

\- Bien, solo tenemos una oportunidad. Si fallamos todo estará perdido… Alisten sus naves – Dijo haciendo que casi todos los presentes se retiren -... ¿Dónde está mi hijo? - Preguntó el rey a uno de sus guardias que se había quedado.

\- Fue enviado al planeta que usted escogió junto con Napa, le dijimos que era una misión de conquista, por el tamaño del planeta y la hostilidad de sus habitantes debería tomarle algunos días hasta poder regresar.

\- Bien… corten todas sus comunicaciones con el ejercito de Freezer tal como fue planeado… En cuanto a esto… alisten mi nave, saldaremos cuentas con ese monstruo de una vez por todas.

El rey había previsto que quizás algo como eso podía ocurrir, si bien era saiyajin tenía cierta debilidad por su familia tras la muerte "inexplicable" de su esposa hacía algunos años, que casualmente falleció de alguna enfermedad desconocida cuando este tomo la "inadecuada" decisión de desobedecer órdenes directas del emperador. Sabía que si su hijo se enteraba de lo que estaba ocurriendo vendría de inmediato, el odiaba a Freezer no solo por como lo trataba si no por lo que le ocurrió a su madre, de lo cual no solo sospechaba, sino que daba casi por seguro que él tenía algo que ver en lo ocurrido. Si bien aquel muchacho no era especialmente afectuoso, aquello era una ofensa directa a su orgullo como príncipe y si se ofrecía la oportunidad, gustoso combatiría con Freezer así fuera lo último que haga.

* * *

 _En el planeta Vegeta, cerca al hogar de Bardock…_

Masacrados… esa palabra no alcanzaba para describir lo que les había ocurrido a aquellos cobardes que atacaron a Gine, Kakarotto los había hecho pedazos, sus ojos no dejaban de mostrar odio y seguía temblando, estaba casi bañado en sangre y parecía esforzarse por no perder más el control… pero algo más tenía que ocurrir.

\- Vaya… los dejo solos unos minutos y los imbéciles ya están muertos – Dijo alguien haciéndose escuchar por Kakarotto. – Sí que eres un desastre niño…

Kakarotto solo atinó a observarlo, reavivándose su mirada de odio. Se trataba de otro soldado de Freezer, solo un poco mayor que él niño saiyajin al igual que los otros, salvo por este detalle de edad, no parecía tener nada en especial salvo una apariencia más asemejada a la de los saiyajin, solo que sin la cola y con un cabello naranja rojizo, además de ser relativamente corpulento. Pero tenía algo distinto a aquellas basuras que acababa de matar fuera de la apariencia y es que no le temía pese a lo que su rastreador le mostraba.

\- No me mires con esos ojos… yo no hice nada... ¡Ah, es cierto!... bueno en realidad si lo hice, pero ni modo, eso le pasa a tu mami por no estar alerta… - Dijo como quien no le daba mucha importancia al asunto, levantando rápidamente el brazo parando un golpe sumamente fuerte de Kakarotto. – Que modales eh, se nota que no te criaron muy bien que digamos pequeño mono - Mencionó, como quien no le daba mucho interés a su fuerza.

Pero ni bien terminó de hablar fue golpeado, esta vez no pudo evitar una patada que le dio directamente en la cara haciéndolo caer. Pero reaccionó al poco tiempo, sin dudas este era mucho más fuerte que los que Kakarotto había matado previamente.

\- Bien, supongo que tendré que enseñártelos por las malas… - Dijo limpiándose la sangre del rostro con una de sus manos, haciendo una mueca graciosa, como si nada le importase.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

Nota del autor: Bueno primero que nada disculpen por la demora otra vez, realmente he estado demasiado atareado, entre la universidad, unas actividades y otros problemas prácticamente me quedo sin tiempo. Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios créanme que no me esperaba tan buena recepción xD (hasta me sentí culpable por haber tenido que dejar que pase tanto tiempo xD), pasaré a responderlos individualmente.

\- Primero a la invitada , que fue la primera que comentó (creo que eres mujer por lo de besos xD), pues muchas gracias, me alegra que este fic sea de tu agrado :). Y sí, habrá Bulma X Goku cuando llegue el momento, aunque yo le diría más Bulma x Kakarotto en este caso xD, realmente me gusta la pareja, aunque aquí no tendrá un enfoque tan convencional que digamos. Nuevamente muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero que este nuevo capítulo te agrade también :D.

\- edwardezequielbaezcampos28, seguiré, créeme, aunque podría demorar un poco xD. Gracias por comentar (Y)

\- Sly Warrington, yo también andaba buscando unos así, así que decidí que si escribía un fic debía tener esta pareja, tomará un poco para empezar a desarrollarla pero ya tengo todo lo que respecta a eso planeado, solo queda ejecutarlo bien. Ojala este fic cumpla con tus expectativas, muchas gracias por el comentario :D. (Y hablando de paciencia, disculpen por poner a prueba la paciencia de todos con plazos tan largos ._.).

\- Smithback, jejeje... bueno esa es una descripción a grandes rasgos, podrían ocurrir algunas sorpresas aunque ciertamente la tragedia en una situación así es casi inevitable. Se pondrá bueno (o al menos eso es lo que espero xD), este pequeño miniarco aun no llegó al climax. Muchas gracias por comentar :D.

Bueno eso es todo, a todos los que leen, le dieron follow o favorito, muchas gracias, aunque solo sea un vistazo créanme que sube la moral xD. Espero que este capítulo y los que vengan sean de su agrado, si gustan dejen comentarios, o denle follow, se los agradecía mucho. Un saludo y hasta la próxima.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4: Tiempos lejanos**

* * *

 _Hace 6 años en alguna zona rural del planeta Vegeta…_

 _Era el atardecer, se podía ver a un saiyajin adulto entrenando con dos niños de la misma raza, uno mayor que el otro, observándolos estaban dos mujeres sentadas en unas rocas conversando amenamente._

 _\- ¿No te da miedo? Ser tan apegada a ellos les podría traer muchos problemas después… - Le mencionó una de las mujeres a su interlocutora, tenía una cabellera bastante larga y un traje bastante fino pese a ser de una guerrera, era bastante hermosa, sin duda llamaría la atención de no solo los saiyajin sino de varias razas similares._

 _\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?... – Preguntó recogiendo sus piernas hacia así misma, sin entender mucho, que tenía bastante parecido a la otra, salvo que tenía un cabello más corto y no vestía más que ropa normal, nada particularmente ostentoso._

 _\- Tú lo sabes hermana… - Dijo mirando a los otros peleando – El que sean tan protectores con ellos hará que los otros de su edad los rechacen… y ya sabes cómo son las cosas cuando no le caes en gracia a los otros durante las misiones._

 _\- Hmmm no lo había pensado de esa forma – Dijo mirando a su esposo y sus hijos, aunque no parecía preocupada._

 _\- Debí imaginarlo – Dijo suspirando_

 _\- Pero tampoco estás en posición de criticarme, aunque lo niegues sé que tú también eres apegada a tu hijo – Dijo sonriéndole haciendo que la otra se avergüence._

 _\- ¡¿Que dices?! S-Se supone que tengo que entrenarlo para que llene las expectativas. – Dijo visiblemente avergonzada ante lo cual la otra mujer solo rio, había dado en el clavo. – Aun así – dijo aclarando la garganta – Tu sabes que eso puede ponerles las cosas mucho más difíciles, podrían terminar incluso en una situación de vida o muerte en la que dependan de algún idiota que no se la piense dos veces en dejarlos a su suerte._

 _\- Ellos podrán cuidarse… serán fuertes – Dijo dejando poniendo una sonrisa confiada, en lo que ambos niños se abalanzan a su padre atacando al mismo tiempo, haciendo que su padre se ponga a la defensiva – Y si necesitan ayuda se tendrán el uno al otro._

 _\- Ya veo… - Dijo comprendiendo a su hermana, aunque visiblemente preocupada_

 _\- ¡Y es por eso que deberías tener un segundo hijo! – Dijo animosamente haciendo que la otra se atragante con su saliva de la sorpresa y se avergüence._

 _\- No es tan fácil… - Dijo avergonzada y juntando sus piernas contra sí._

 _\- Pero si solo tienes que… - Dijo haciendo gestos obscenos con sus manos, vaya que era explícita_

 _\- ¡No me refiero a eso y lo sabes Gine…! – Dijo enojándose cómicamente, tratando de mantener la compostura_

 _\- Quien te manda a meterte con esos tarados de la realeza y sus reglas tontas – Dijo sin complicarse mucho la vida. – Si no siguieran con esos complejos ridículos "clase baja esto, clase baja lo otro" tu hijo al menos podría contar con sus primos._

 _La otra mujer solo suspira, viendo claramente que su hermana tenía razón. Viendo el paisaje se da cuenta de que se está haciendo tarde y se para._

 _\- Bueno ya viene siendo hora de irme, tengo que regresar al palacio…_

 _\- Cuídate hermana… ¿o debería decir reina? Pfff nah – Dijo Gine burlándose_

 _\- A veces me da ganas de ahorcarte Gine – Dijo poniéndole una mirada asesina a su hermana_

 _\- Nos vemos – Replicó Gine con una sonrisa incomoda y con una gota de sudor bajándole de la sien al ver a su hermana enfadada._

 _La mujer partió volando, dejando a su hermana sola contemplando el horizonte._

 _\- Bueno, igual ya es hora de cocinar supongo… - Dijo parándose en lo que a lo lejos pudo escuchar una voz_

 _\- ¡Mamá! ¡¿Recuerdas la última misión?! A que no adivinas a cuantos mató p- Fue interrumpido Raditz con su cara estrellada en el suelo por su propio padre._

 _\- ¿Eh? – Musitó Gine que ya se dirigía hacia su casa._

 _\- Nada, nada – Contestó Bardock manteniendo la cara de Raditz boca abajo mientras este movía sus extremidades como una tortuga de cabeza tratando de pararse._

 _\- Bueno… - Mencionó, siguiendo su camino inmediatamente después._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _\- Mocoso del demonio, ¿no entiendes que aún no están listos para un entrenamiento así?_

 _\- Sm sm ym entendí! – Dijo en lo que su padre le levantaba la cabeza. – Pero creo que Kakarotto no… - Dijo poniendo una sonrisa cómplice y con la cara magullada._

 _Con todo el alboroto había perdido de vista a su otro hijo, que ya había llegado al lado de su madre y estaba a punto de hablarle._

 _\- NO, NO, ¡NO ESPERA! - Gritó Bardock mientras su cara se ponía pálida. – ¡Dile que no lo haga!_

 _\- Je je… eso te va a costar – Dijo Raditz engreídamente._

 _\- ¡Solo hazlo! - Dijo agitándolo de un lado al otro._

 _En eso Raditz silva llamando la atención de su hermano levantando su pulgar en señal de victoria. Bardock ya se había aliviado pensando que se había librado del asunto, pero…_

 _\- Ah es cierto mamá… - Mencionó Kakarotto, haciendo que de nuevo Bardock ponga un rostro que podría ser hasta dibujado por artistas locales y denominado "El grito saiyajin". – Por favor dame doble ración tengo mucha hambre – Ante lo cual Bardock suspira de alivio._

 _\- Ufff…_

 _\- Negocios son negocios, papá… - Dijo Raditz con una sonrisa de bobalicón victorioso._

 _\- Bien… pero a partir de mañana verán el mismísimo infierno – Dijo muy seriamente_

 _\- Seh claro…_

 _Al día siguiente…_

 _Raditz y Kakarotto estaban brutalmente exhaustos al punto que sentían que sus órganos internos iban a colapsar en cualquier momento._

 _\- E-eh – dijo respirando muy agitadamente – Esto … me hace … preguntarme a que le teme tanto papá cuando mamá le dice que "no habrá ESO"._

 _\- S-seguro no le da comida o le da restos crudos – Dijo Kakarotto exhalando al final de la frase, desmayándose; ante lo cual Raditz termina haciendo lo mismo._

 _Bardock escuchaba sin que se den cuenta, algo avergonzado debido a lo que dijeron…_

 _\- Están demasiado jóvenes para este tipo de entrenamientos… y también para saber a qué se refiere su madre con "ESO" – Dijo bastante incomodo en lo que levantaba a sus hijos desmayados y completamente hechos polvo._

* * *

En el tiempo actual…

\- ¿Qu-qué esta pasando? – Dijo el muchacho pelirrojo limpiándose la sangre de la boca.

El niño saiyajin estaba aumentando su poder constantemente hasta que llegó a un tope… uno ridículamente gigantesco comparado con la media de su edad, un poder que incluso muchos saiyajin adultos desearían tener. Sin embargo, eso no era lo peor y es que, pese a que el rastreador se había mantenido en una cantidad casi fija, lo cierto era que el pelirrojo sentía que esa no era la realidad, era como si el poder de Kakarotto hubiera sobrepasado ese tope… y por mucho.

\- ¡Ma-aldita ba-ba-sura. N-No t-te dejaré vi-vir! – Gritó con una mirada llena de rabia y temblando… estaba sangrando en de la nariz y la boca, sin embargo, lo más extraño era que él no había recibido daño como para sangrar de esa forma… lo cual solo podía indicar algo… su cuerpo no soportaba dicho poder.

El pelirrojo bajo circunstancias normales se habría dado cuenta de esto, pero estaba tan asustado y fuera de sus cabales que no se daba cuenta de algo tan simple.

Kakarotto estaba a punto de darle el golpe final, había decidido matarlo ese mismo instante, pero la ira lo había cegado tanto que de la misma forma que su oponente, había perdido la percepción sobre las circunstancias en las que estaba…

\- Suficiente – Dijo un sujeto parando el golpe de Kakarotto. Este tenía una piel de tonalidad morada pálida y tenía dos cuernos negros en su cabeza con venas asomándose en esta de forma notoria, tenía una gran musculatura y daba la impresión de ser bastante fuerte, más aun por la forma en la que paró el que se suponía iba a ser el golpe final de Kakarotto.

Kakarotto sin embargo ni se dio el tiempo para amilanarse pese a que lo habían tomado por sorpresa, siguió golpeando, sin embargo el hombre paro todos sus ataques aunque parecía ser que no tan fácilmente.

\- ¡No seas tan engreído mocoso! – Dijo dándole una serie de golpes fuertes que pararon su avalancha de ataques. Fueron tan fuertes que hizo que Kakarotto, cuyo cuerpo ya estaba sufriendo bastante, cayera de rodillas. Sin embargo, la ira seguía presente en sus ojos que poco a poco se iban apagando.

Ya calmado aquel sujeto procedió con lo que venía a hacer realmente.

\- ¡¿Te di un pelotón y lo primero que pasa es que mueren?! ¡No pasó ni una hora! ¡¿Crees que eso es digno de alguien que aspira a ser un integrante de las fuerzas especiales Ginyu?! ¡Responde Recoome!

\- L-lo siento capitán – Respondió vacilando el muchacho pelirojo, tratando de pararse sin éxito.

Kakarotto lentamente va a perdiendo la consciencia, sus ojos se van cerrando en señal de que ya no puede más. Su poder se va a apagando… algo de lo que se dan cuenta sus oponentes, los cuales lo dan por muerto siguiendo con la llamada de atención sin darle mucha importancia. "Lo siento mamá…" fue lo último que pensó antes de cerrar completamente sus ojos.

Continuará…

* * *

Siento haber demorado tanto, me gustaría decir que fue únicamente por culpa de los deberes y aunque si bien es cierto que he estado muy ocupado en estos últimos meses, ciertamente también perdí en una gran parte las ganas de escribir luego de decepcionarme con el final de la saga de Black Goku. En fin, disculpen por eso. Trataré de seguir adelante con esta historia, aunque sin el hype de la serie será un desafío (la verdad ni el torneo me llama tanto la atención pese a que varios amigos me dijeron que lo vea), pero pondré de mi parte.

Sin más que decir, muchísimas gracias aquellos que siguen y esperan algo de esta historia, trataré de hacerla tal y como la envisioné en un principio aunque con unos retoques que se me han ocurrido. Hasta pronto.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5:** [ **No** ] **puedes escapar**

* * *

 _En el puesto de vigilancia espacial Beta_

\- Ya solo que-da destruir este lugar... - Badock estaba visiblemente exhausto, su herida esta abriéndose más y más mientras más enemigos enfrentaba.

\- Espera, antes de hacer eso deberíamos buscar cámaras de recu... - Fue cortado por su padre antes de seguir hablando

\- No hay tiemp-o, Freezer podría llegar en cualquier momento - Tras decir esto cayó de rodillas sosteniendo aquella herida que le había infringido Dodoria, su hijo en ese momento trató de ayudarlo a pararse.

Ellos pensaban que ya habían acabado con todas las tropas que ocupaban el lugar, sin embargo oyeron algo que inmediatamente los puso en guardia

\- Te equivocas

\- Tu... otro más? - Bardock trató de pararse viendo a la posible amenaza acercarse de entre las sombras de aquel lugar

\- No, ya acabaste con todos... entiendo que me vea bastante mal pero deberías ser capaz de reconocer a tus tropas, ¿Sabes? - Inmediatamente tras esto el hombre se puso a toser, posiblemente estaba malherido.

\- ¿Tora? Sigues vivo... - Bardock trató de reírse un poco, pero solo terminó atorándose con su propia sangre, teniendo que toser.

\- Bueno hay tiempo, pero al mismo tiempo no lo hay...

\- ¿Eh? - Raditz no comprendía la frase paradójica que había dicho el hombre.

\- Lleva a tu padre a las cámaras de recuperación, no sobrevivirá tanto tiempo como para escapar en ese estado - Volvió a toser, claramente no estaba en una situación muy diferente a la de Bardock.

\- Pero Freezer...

\- Estará ocupado... aunque no sé por cuanto.

\- ¿Que di-ces? - Preguntó Bardock

\- Resumiendo las cosas, el rey Vegeta debería estar camino enfrentarlo ahora mismo.

\- Ya veo...

\- Los llevaré hasta ahí, hay energía suficiente como para ponerlos fuera de peligro.

\- ¿Y tu? - Preguntó Raditz

\- Yo estoy bien - Dijo aun tosiendo un poco - Solo síganme.

* * *

 _Nave insignia del Rey Vegeta_

 _-_ Su majestad, nos acercamos a la nave de Freezer.

\- Muy bien, pónganse en guardia y preparen las _esferas especiales_ en caso de que las necesitemos, mataremos al maldito así tengamos que destruir su mismísima nave.

Algunos sintieron miedo y se mostraron dubitativos al oír eso, claramente no fueron avisados del "plan" previamente. Aquellas esferas especiales eran aquellas que permitían la emisión de rayos blutz.

Repentinamente un fuerte sonido de explosión se hizo presente, las luces blancas clásicas de aquellas naves fueron reemplazadas súbitamente por unas rojas de emergencia... algo había salido mal.

\- ¿Que significa esto? - Preguntó el rey Vegeta

-... Me temo que hay un cambio de planes "rey" - Dijo uno de los saiyajin

\- ¡Traidores! - Dijo uno de los que se mantenía del lado del rey

De pronto comenzaron a darse ataques sorpresa por parte de los insurrectos, no eran más que un puñado pero lograron matar a varios debido al factor sorpresa, no se podía diferenciar enemigos de amigos. Sin embargo los más allegados al rey tomaron la iniciativa en este asunto.

\- Rápido, hay suficientes naves como para enviar a algunos de nosotros a la nave de Freezer, no hay tiempo que perder rey Vegeta, nosotros contendremos a estos insurrectos.

\- Muy bien, no pierdan contra esta escoria hermanos. - Dijo el rey llamando a unos cuantos a su lado para partir en lo que otros contenían a los rebeldes tratando de no ocasionar más daños graves a la nave.

\- ¿De veras pensaban irse tan fácil? - Dijo uno destruyendo parte de los controles de la nave inutilizando varias naves individuales, aprovechando la distracción de la mayoría. Sin embargo otro procedió a ejecutarlo inmediatamente.

\- No pierdan el tiempo, aun quedan las naves de reserva!

El rey y su escuadrón restante no perdieron más tiempo y atravesaron gran parte de la nave dirigiéndose directamente a aquellas pequeñas naves que los llevarían a su batalla real.

* * *

 _En otro lugar_

 _\- ¿Donde estoy?... ¿Acaso he muerto?_

 _Kakarotto se hallaba en un lugar inmensamente oscuro, no podía ver ni sus propias manos_

 _\- No, no... aun tengo que sacar a mamá del planeta, aun tengo que esperar a papá y a Raditz para irnos... esto no puede quedar así._

 _Trató de gritar y golpearse en un intento de despertar, pero era inútil, había tenido experiencias cercanas a la muerte pero esta era muy distinta._

 _\- ¡NO, NO PUEDO DEJAR LAS COSAS ASÍ!_

 _Lejos de sentir miedo comenzó a enfadarse más y más._

 _\- Maldición!_

 _\- Es inútil, estás muerto - Pudo escuchar desde la oscuridad infinita que lo rodeaba_

 _\- ¿Q-ue?_

 _\- No puedes salir de aquí, ya has muerto, al igual que tu madre_

 _\- ¡NO!, ¡Ella sigue viva! - Dijo gritando aunque más trataba de convencerse así mismo._

 _\- Fuiste débil, lento, inútil... llegaste tarde, la asesinaron - Dijo la voz tornándose más gruesa, más siniestra._

 _\- ¡CÁLLATE! - Dijo enfureciéndose más, lanzando golpes a la oscuridad sin lograr nada._

 _Se pudo escuchar una risa burlona del mismo tono de su interlocutor._

 _\- Enójate cuanto quieras, no podrás salir de aquí... - Kakarotto pudo oír esta voz acercándose cada vez más y más._

 _Hasta que llegado un momento pudo ver parte del rostro de su interlocutor, llenándolo de confusión y hasta cierto punto miedo pero a la vez esto lo colmó de furia._

* * *

...

Ya no había nadie en el lugar, Ginyu y Recoome se habían retirado dejando al moribundo muchacho a su suerte, como a una rata que ni siquiera merecía un golpe de gracia.

Pero aun estando al borde mismísima muerte, su ira le negó este final.

* * *

Nota del Autor:

Nuevamente siento la demora, pero espero que este capítulo sepa compensar eso; aunque obviamente, sé que no son tan "largos", pero más quiero hacer las cosas concisas en este tipo de historia teniendo en cuenta que Dragon Ball es originalmente un manga de historia no muy complicada, alguna vez hasta se me pasó por la cabeza dibujar algunas partes de esta historia pero desistí porque si bien se dibujar, me tomaría bastante tiempo hacerlo en la calidad que me gustaría tenerla. En fin, espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos en otro capítulo (aunque puede tomar un tiempo). Muchas gracias por los reviews, especialmente a la invitada (aun te digo invitada porque no se tu nombre o nick xD) que aun se recuerda de esta historia.

Hasta pronto (bueno quizá no tan pronto xD).


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6: La caída**

* * *

Arrastrándose cual gusano, Kakarotto había despertado, escapando de los brazos cáusticos de la muerte. Su objetivo uno solo, asegurarse de que su madre estuviera bien.

Ya casi no le quedaban fuerzas. Tanto Ginyu como su reserva de poder incontrolable lo habían dejado en un pésimo estado. De por sí era un milagro que pudiese moverse.

\- Maldición.. - Alcanzó a musitar, mientras clavaba los dedos de su mano derecha en la tierra y jalaba, dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba su madre.

Su cuerpo amenazaba con fallar en cualquier momento. Si bien se había salvado de morir, esto no era garantía de nada.

Pero eso no le importaba.

Su orgullo estaba hecho pedazos.

Si bien era solo un niño, también era un saiyajin. Y como tal el fallo era algo que estaba lejos de ser una opción, sobretodo en su caso cuando se trataba de proteger a su madre.

\- "Bastardos..." Volvió a decir algo frunciendo más el ceño.

Si tan solo hubiera llegado a tiempo, si tan solo fuera más fuerte.

El se había matado entrenando con su padre y su hermano. Prácticamente habían llegado al pináculo de la raza saiyajin para sus respectivas edades, pocos rivalizaban con ellos aun en la misma realeza. Sin embargo nada de eso probó ser suficiente.

Pero... como si le estuviese escupiendo a la cara al mismísimo destino Kakarotto se pone de pie, finalmente entrando a aquella casa.

\- "...Mamá"

* * *

 _Puesto de vigilancia espacial Beta_

\- Bien... solo faltas tu, niño - Dijo el hombre saiyajin

\- Hey, hey! Yo no soy un niño, ya tengo pelos en los h... - Respondió Raditz pero fue interrumpido.

\- Carajo como sea, entra - Contestó el hombre tosiendo otra vez.

Finalmente Raditz entra en la cámara de recuperación y queda inconsciente al igual que lo había hecho su padre momentos antes.

Habiendo cumplido con lo que les había propuesto el compañero de Bardock cae sentado al lado de las dos cámaras. Tras esto observa las estadísticas de las pantallas que indicaban los signos de vida de los pacientes, así como la energía y tiempo restante para curarlos. Comprobando los números suspira y comienza a reír.

\- ... Ya veo. No creo que vaya a salir de esta. - Dijo soltando una ligera carcajada, tosiendo fuerte al final. Supongo que con esto podré pagar mi deuda después de tantas veces que me salvaste el culo.

El sabía que podía ponerse a salvo, todo lo que habría tenido que hacer es limitar la sanación del padre de Raditz que requería más atención y recursos. Pero tenía otra cosa en mente.

\- _Ya no queda tiempo... el plan del rey Vegeta esta condenado a fracasar, si hay alguien que puede parar a ese monstruo eres tu, Bardock... pero para eso necesitas estar en tus mejores condiciones. Haz que nuestras muertes cuenten, amigo..._

* * *

 _Nave insignia del Emperador_

Impávido y con los brazos cruzados, Freezer se encontraba observando la plenitud del espacio desde su sala de mando, con la idea de que ya solo era cuestión de tiempo para deshacerse de aquellos sucios monos.

Muy a su pesar, eso tendría que esperar.

Sintiendo una fuerte colisión Zarbon se dirigió corriendo a la sala donde su amo se encontraba. Freezer para variar lejos de impresionarse solo frunció el ceño.

\- Señor! Un grupo de naves saiyajin han impactado contra la nuestra, ya he aplicado los sistemas de contención para evitar que la nave se desmorone pero...

\- ... Déjalos pasar, soldado Zarbon...

\- Pero señor, si ocasionan más daños...

Freezer ante esto solo baja los brazos y gruñe ligeramente.

\- S-i señor lo que usted diga! - Salió corriendo del lugar.

Solo unos segundos más tarde la puerta de la sala fue derribada. Dispersándose el humo varios hombres entraron posicionandose estrategicamente en las otras puertas y esquinas como quien "aseguraba" el lugar.

Finalmente el rey Vegeta hizo acto de presencia.

Parado en el mismo lugar en el que estuvo desde varios minutos antes, dándole la espalda a los invasores, se encontraba Freezer.

\- No recuerdo haberle ordenado esta pequeña visita, "rey". - Atino a decir el demonio del hielo.

\- No recibo ordenes tuyas Freezer... y ningún saiyajin volverá a hacerlo después de esto. - Contestó el rey

\- Tiene razón... - Se pudo oír desde el lado de Freezer - Al fin y al cabo después de esto no quedará ninguno de su patética y molesta raza...

Tras decir lo último el demonio del frío voltea, mostrando su maquiavélico rostro.

\- Pero no se preocupen caballeros, sus muertes servirán de algo... servirán de preludio al fin de todo lo que conocen.

Dicho esto los saiyajin sin perder más el tiempo atacan. Sin miedo a la muerte, con todo lo que tienen.

Pero iban cayendo de uno en uno, como moscas ante el emperador del mal. Haces de luz iluminaban la sala de un tono rojo. Se podían oír huesos rotos, carne perforada e inclusive alaridos de dolor por parte de los desafortunados que no morían inmediatamente. La risa sádica del demonio del frío hizo acto de presencia mientras esto se daba.

Segundos después, dejando vivos solo a unos 4 saiyajin Freezer se detuvo, con una sonrisa bizarra en su rostro y prácticamente bañado en sangre.

Fue entonces que el rey de los saiyajin tomó la decisión. 'Todo o nada' pensó mientras cargaba energía en su mano derecha.

"Si así ha de acabar, por lo menos me aseguraré de llevarte al infierno con nosotros!"

El ahora lo sabía, no había forma de ganar contra ese monstruo, no tenía otra opción que aprovechar las circunstancias y sacrificarse para derrotarlo.

Por un instante, una micra de segundo, el rey Vegeta pudo verlo. Esa reacción que tanto quería ver en el rostro del emperador. La desesperación. Satisfecho de saber el aparente resultado que traería su sacrificio termina de cargar su ataque final, lanzándolo contra el suelo.

Una explosión sorda se dio en el vacío del espacio. La nave insignia del emperador había sido destruida.

...

Muy sin embargo, el sacrificio del rey había sido en vano.

* * *

Minutos después de entre los escombros surgió el emperador, furioso y colérico como nunca antes lo había estado en su vida. Tan tamaña insolencia había deshecho aquella frialdad. Y es que el nunca sintió desesperación por la posibilidad de morir, sino de quedar varado en el vacío hasta que alguien lo encontrase.

\- Estás equivocado si crees que esto salvará a tu miserable especie maldito saiyajin! - Dijo para sí en el vacío del espacio.

Y observando de lado a lado el sistema en el que estaba consiguió darse cuenta. El haber recorrido esos lares tantas veces mirando desde su pequeño observatorio de su desaparecida nave le había jugado a favor esta vez. El planeta Vegeta estaba muy cerca.

Ansioso y delirando ante el prospecto de eliminar cuanto antes aquella raza comenzó a transformarse, creciendo en tamaño y musculatura, y encorvando sus filosos cuernos. Una vez completada su metamorfosis se dirigió a toda velocidad a aquel planeta de la raza que tanto anhelaba destruir.

* * *

Fin del capítulo

* * *

Nota del autor: A los que aun siguen leyendo esta historia (si es que existen), disculpen de nuevo. Estoy atareado debido a que es mi último semestre en la universidad. Por eso quizás los sucesos parezcan un poco rusheados y los capítulos me están saliendo cortos. He recuperado un poco de motivación sin embargo el factor tiempo se ha vuelto un problema bastante presente en estos días.

El acontecimiento venidero ya es algo obvio. El encuentro se dará de todas formas, pero esta vez las cosas serán algo distintas por decir lo menos.

Por el momento me despido, gracias por haber leído esto. Hasta luego.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7: La última oportunidad**

* * *

\- _Proceso de recuperación completado. Ambos pacientes están en condiciones plenas, abriendo las compuertas. -_ Dijo una voz robótica que provenía de las máquinas de recuperación.

Raditz y Bardock entonces abren los ojos, despertando y percatándose de como sus cuerpos están completamente curados. Raditz se sentía completamente aliviado, pese a que no había recibido daños graves, el había estado sintiendo el cansancio aumentando considerablemente a cada minuto hasta que por fin entró a la máquina. Ahora el se sentía tan ligero como una pluma.

Bardock por otra parte...

Un sonido artificial bastante conocido fue percibido por ambos en aquel momento. Un rastreador.

\- Ja... jaj-uhg, ah maldición - Dijo el hombre que les había hecho entrar a las cámaras, hablando con dificultad y tosiendo sangre. - Parec-e... que ahora si estás listo...

Bardock entonces reacciona y lo ayuda a pararse.

\- Idiota, debiste entrar - Dijo Bardock ayudándolo a pararse llevándolo a la cámara.

\- No te molest-es... ya no quedan recursos.

\- Pudiste decirlo y te dejaba entrar en vez de mi - Intervino Raditz quejandose ante la situación.

\- No... ponerme fuera de peligro había necesitado más recursos que lo que tu consumiste... habría sido lo mismo al final. - Respondió el hombre mientras que Bardock lo terminaba de sentar.

\- Eso no explica por que no limitaste los recursos invertidos en mí - Dijo Bardock mientras trataba de configurar la computadora, no perdía nada intentándolo. Al final solo escucharon un ' _Recursos insuficientes'._

\- Ja... no es ob-vio? - El hombre tartamudeando puso una mirada seria, Bardock ya presentía sus motivos. - Si ha-y alguien que puede parar a ese maldito infeliz... eres tu.

Raditz puso una cara de preocupación ante eso. Bardock simplemente seguió prestando atención.

\- Ya lo he comp-robado - Dijo el hombre escupiendo más sangre - Mi te-oría resultó ser cierta...

Bardock entonces recordó una charla que hace tiempo ambos tuvieron. Tras una misión en solitario, su amigo había regresado al borde de la muerte, y al recuperarse completamente había ganado una cantidad muy considerable de poder, sin embargo cuando le mencionó esto a Bardock, este estaba escéptico, además lo consideró poco práctico y demasiado arriesgado, si se pasaba de la raya haciendo eso probablemente acabaría muerto.

Sin embargo ahora lo había comprobado, era cierto...

\- Va-ya ahora sí que nos dejaste bastante atrás eh - Dijo el saiyajin moribundo sonriendo. - Con eso deberías ser más que capaz de mandarlo al infierno de una vez por... - Interrumpió su hablar lanzando una alarido de dolor. Más sangre brotaba de su boca.

\- Tora! - Rapidamente Raditz le alcanza unas vendas a Bardock que estaban cerca a las cámaras y le señaló una herida que había estado bien oculta hasta ese momento... a aquel saiyajin le habían perforado el vientre desde un lado y la sangre estaba brotando más y más de aquella herida.

Ya era demasiado tarde para el.

\- Es-cuchame... ese infeliz atacó a traición... en estos momentos su ejercito debe haber invadido - Interrumpió respirando hondamente intentando completar lo que quería decir - el planeta Vegeta. Tu esposa y tu otro hijo corren grave peligro... las fuerzas Ginyu están comandando el ataque y Freezer no debe tardar en llegar, el rey Vegeta ya debe estar muerto...

Nuevamente el hombre suelta un alarido de dolor, sus ojos estaban perdiendo el brillo. Raditz escuchaba estupefacto, con la consciencia remordiéndole por tomar la decisión de dejar solo a Kakarotto y a su madre. Bardock trataba de reprimir su furia mientras asimilaba todo.

\- Vé... elimina a Freezer. Demuéstrale el poder de los saiyajin...

Finalmente el hombre cerró los ojos sonriendo, confiando en que su amigo podría acabar con aquella amenaza al haber comprobado su poder.

* * *

 _En otra parte del sistema..._

Freezer sumamente furioso se acercaba más y más al planeta Vegeta. Muy sin embargo, estaba ansioso, desesperado, con ganas de llegar rápidamente y hacer a aquellos saiyajin puré uno por uno de ser necesario.

Fue entonces que lo decidió.

Paró en seco. Sus músculos se tensaron y una energía negra y espesa comenzó a emanar de él. Su cuerpo lentamente cambiaba de forma... su cabeza se alargaba. Sus cuernos lenta y desagradablemente se incorporaban a su cabeza en lo que el soltaba quejidos inaudibles en la infinidad del espacio. Luego dos pares de estos, con la misma piel blanca que recubría parte de su cráneo volvieron a surgir. Su nariz desapareció y la complexión de su rostro cambió. Por otra parte, espinas comenzaron a pronunciarse en su espalda, en lo que la piel que cubría sus hombros se levantaba.

Había completado su segunda transformación.

Una sonrisa desagradable y malévola adornaba ahora su rostro, ahora si podría continuar su viaje.

* * *

 _En el planeta Vegeta..._

Una gran guerra se había desatado, cientos de saiyajin se encontraban peleando contra una gran cantidad de seres de diversas razas, comandadas por el capitán Ginyu y sus fuerzas.

Muerte tras muerte la raza guerrera se iba extinguiendo. Sin embargo el otro bando no se quedaba atrás en el conteo de caídas.

Y en uno de aquellos pequeños hogares ligeramente alejados de la ciudad estaba Kakarotto.

El niño había llegado a donde estaba su madre, sin embargo quedó inconsciente frente a ella. La muerte tenía a ambos en la mira.

Minutos después de eso un estruendo irrumpe en aquel hogar.

Bardock y Raditz llegaron.

Con cuidado los cargaron y salieron rapidamente del lugar.

\- A donde? - Preguntó Raditz, que se encontraba cargando a su hermano en su espalda.

\- Al hangar viejo, hay un par de cámaras de recuperación ahí, si reconectamos la energía deberían funcionar.

Al llegar a aquel lugar abandonado, depositaron a ambos heridos en las cámaras con suma presteza. Bardock instantes después logró poner en funcionamiento aquellas máquinas. Afortunadamente aun habían algunas cargas con recursos suficientes disponibles para funcionar.

\- _Tiempo estimado de recuperación de ambos pacientes: media hora_.

\- Uffff... - Raditz ahora estaba aliviado, habían puesto a Kakarotto y Gine fuera de peligro, solo sería cuestión de esperar.

Sin embargo la expresión de Bardock se puso sumamente tensa en ese momento.

\- Maldición... - Dijo el hombre mayor, y su hijo lo miró preocupado. - El ya esta muy cerca _'...Y su energía es mucho mayor a la de antes' - Pensó esto último para sí._

Raditz simplemente se paraliza en ese instante.

\- No estarás pensando en...

Bardock interrumpe a su hijo.

\- Escucha, hay naves para ustedes tres.

\- Wow wow wow, no me vengas con eso, no vas a morir... o si? - Dijo Raditz sin saber como reaccionar. - Tora dijo...

Su padre simplemente lo mira con seriedad, no estaba para discutir en esos momentos.

\- Pon a tu madre y a tu hermano en las naves apenas estén recuperados, hay un planeta lo suficientemente lejos del territorio de Freezer en el que podrán refugiarse, dejaré las coordenadas configuradas en el panel de lanzamiento, una vez que ellos estén dentro de sus naves tu entras a la tuya... y parten. - Dijo dirigiéndose a un panel del viejo hangar.

\- ...Y tu?

\- Le daré la bienvenida al idiota de Freezer.

\- _Coordenadas configuradas,_ _despegue en estado de espera_ \- Se oyó decir por parte de una voz robótica.

\- No intentes seguirme esta vez hijo. - Aseveró el padre mirándolo fijamente.

Pero el muchacho no se quedo callado.

\- No, maldita sea NO... No puedes morir! Que dirá mamá?! Que diría el idiota de Kakarotto?! Ahora mismo tu poder es muy grande quizás podrías gan...

Bardock mueve la cabeza en negación.

\- Pero...

\- Es cierto que ahora soy bastante más fuerte que antes, pero su energía actual solo confirma lo que hace mucho ya estaba sospechando... el rumor de sus transformaciones es real. - Dijo Bardock mirando a través de un ventanal roto del viejo lugar, hacia el cielo.

Bardock no era de mentir para hacer que la gente a su alrededor se siente reconfortada y lo mismo era especialmente con sus hijos. El les había enseñado desde pequeños que la realidad era cruda... pero para él, el querer ver cosas donde no las hay, era simplemente estúpido.

Su energía estaba igualada con la de aquel monstruo, pero no había garantía de nada y eso el lo sabía bien.

\- Hay algo que quería darles... al fin y al cabo ya se lo habían ganado...

El hombre mayor saca dos pequeños objetos de un bolsillo escondido que tenía su ya dañado traje.

\- Eso... ¿En verdad lo hiciste? - Preguntó mirando con curiosidad.

El muchacho ya sabía lo que era, había visto algunos objetos similares hacía mucho tiempo. Simplemente se quedo contemplando aquellas cosas.

\- Ya sabes lo que contiene... una es tuya y la otra es de tu hermano. A tu madre no le serviría al fin y al cabo, ya sabes como es ella. - Aclaró el padre, otorgándole los objetos.

Raditz se queda mirando los objetos y a su padre sin saber que decir.

\- Has todo lo que puedas para escapar... papá. - Dijo el muchacho tratando de contener las lágrimas mientras su personalidad de chico 'rudo' se desvanecía.

Bardock simplemente asiente.

Tras esto Raditz levanta su mano derecha, buscando darle un apretón a la de su padre, ante lo cual Bardock acierta en hacer lo mismo. Finalmente abrazó a su padre, soltándolo tras unos momentos.

Bardock entonces se queda mirando a las cápsulas en las que se encontraban Gine y Kakarotto.

\- Cuídate mucho hijo. Cuida mucho de tu hermano y tu madre también... y diles que... lamento que las cosas tengan que ser así, siempre hice las cosas a mi manera sin hacer caso...

Raditz solo apreta sus manos fuertemente y asiente.

\- Vuélvanse fuertes... supérenme, sean mejores... - Dijo mirando a ambos hijos, pese a que uno estaba inconsciente. Al mismo tiempo se colocaba la venda cubierta con la sangre de Tora en su frente.

\- Adiós. - Dijo Bardock mirando una última vez a su familia, para después voltear y partir a toda velocidad.

\- Adiós... papá.

* * *

Fin del capítulo

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_

Holi, lamento la demora (otra vez), pero aquí el capítulo.

Antes de responder los comentarios (bueno el único que hay) me gustaría saber sus opiniones respecto a una medida que planeo tomar respecto al fic:

No, no es que lo vaya a descontinuar. Es solo que quería saber si el método que estoy usando actualmente en este fic (guiones y tercera persona) les parece bien, o si preferirían:

\- En cuanto a narrativa: POV's (sería casi todo en primera persona, pequeña desventaja (o ventaja?): En algunas partes no se sabrá exactamente que pasa por la mente de todos los personajes presentes en la escena)

\- En cuanto a escritura: Ya no guiones sino comillas y otras variaciones.

Lo digo porque he hecho la prueba y me ha resultado hasta cierto punto un poco más cómodo, pero quizás la lectura se les haga un poco más pesada? Sé que es mi fic pero me gustaría tomar sus opiniones en cuenta antes de variar mi forma de escribirlo, ya que hasta ahora se ha mantenido constante. Se apreciaran mucho sus opiniones.

* * *

 ** _Respuestas a comentarios_** (Bueno, al único comentario que hubo recientemente xD)

Lol0210:

Bueno la verdad soy de Perú, pero prefiero escribir de un modo más globalizado antes que usar modismos demasiado característicos, en parte a lo mejor se me escapan modismos mexicanos porque son más generalizados debido al doblaje (quizás sea eso, xD).

Me alegro de que pienses de esa forma, en verdad tenía dudas pero parece que al menos a algunos les agrada el formato de capítulos cortos. En si siempre prefiero hacer poco pero que realmente aporte a la trama. Al fin y al cabo DB es simple pero emocionante.

Ese pequeño detalle de Vegeta más que simplemente trasfondo tendrá una razón de ser en su momento. Influirá mucho en el príncipe, créelo xD.

Muchas gracias por decir eso de mi humilde visión jeje, honestamente a mi me gustaría tener más sensibilidad a la hora de escribir, sobre todo para lo que va a venir después de este arco (ojala lo que tengo planeado para el KxB salga bien). Y ya que estoy hablando de ello, creo que el siguiente arco si bien quizá hasta cierto punto sea un poco previsible, será bastante entretenido de escribir, espero que resulte ser así también en cuanto a su lectura ( y ojala resulte ser lo suficientemente original).

En cuanto a mis deberes universitarios, estos ya han culminado afortunadamente, por ahora soy libre (?), trataré de darle más tiempo y entusiasmo a este fic, al menos hasta encontrar un trabajo estable xD.

Muchas gracias de nuevo, sobretodo por la suerte, los buenos deseos y todo el comentario en sí que es realmente reconfortante de leer.

Hasta pronto.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8: Todo o nada. Bardock vs Freezer.**

* * *

 **[ Bardock PoV ]**

Finalmente se acerca el momento, mi hora para ser más precisos.

Y pensar que unos pocos años después de que naciera mi segundo hijo ya estaba sospechando de algo así. En parte la consciencia, o al menos la poca que tengo, me remuerde por no haber escapado antes con mi familia... fui estúpido y negligente al pensar que Freezer estaría conforme con nuestros avances y progresos como guerreros, y descartar esa sospecha.

Me he vuelto muy fuerte desde aquel entonces, rayando con límites muy ajenos a cualquier saiyajin de antaño. Sin temor a equivocarme puedo decir que soy el saiyajin más fuerte, e irónicamente se lo debo a Gine.

Si ella no me hubiera convencido de no matar en las misiones no habría aprendido tantas cosas de la gente a la que le perdone la vida, ni hubiera tenido deseos de avanzar más tras 'consagrarme' eliminando a mis enemigos sin darle más vueltas al asunto.

Sin embargo no sé si todo eso bastará para contener a ese infeliz, o más aún, matarlo. Y es que por muy encima que esté yo del saiyajin promedio, estoy seguro de que ese desgraciado oculta aún más poder. Su fuerza actual resuena en mi mente a través de mi percepción de energía (técnica cortesía de una familia a la que le perdone la vida en una de tantas misiones) y hace que mis propios instintos se pongan en alerta máxima pese a que aún no estamos cara a cara.

No valdría la pena usar la luna artificial, al menos no hasta que esté lo suficientemente alto. Hacerlo aquí ocasionaría un caos enorme y sería contraproducente si quiero que mi familia escape. No hay naves que se adecuen a tal tamaño, y llamarían demasiado la atención.

Cada vez me acerco más. Diviso una figura extraña que proviene desde el espacio. Debe ser él...

"Vaya... no pensé que alguien fuera a darme la bienvenida" Una voz nasal y grotesca provino de aquella criatura. "Pero me temo que no cuento con el tiempo ni la paciencia disponibles"

Insolente.

"En verdad? No pensé que fuera a ser así de aguafiestas, 'emperador' " Si mal no recuerdo este idiota no sabe como percibir la energía, y no trae un rastreador consigo. Quizá tenga una oportunidad.

En un movimiento fugaz desaparece y se coloca detrás mío de brazos cruzados, dando la cara hacia el planeta, mientras que yo estaba en sentido contrario.

"Créeme que ya me tienen harto los de tu especie, espero que mi pequeña demostración de poder ocasione el efecto deseado. Al fin y al cabo una basura como tu no está al nivel" Maldito estúpido. Si hubiera querido lo hubiera sorprendido haciendo lo mismo, pero prefiero guardarme la sorpresa. La necesitaré después .

Tomando aire pretendo estar nervioso.

"No - no pasarás de aquí. Aún n-o" Dije volteando a verlo.

Por alguna razón siento que el infeliz está sonriendo. Picó el anzuelo.

"Es así? Y quien lo evitará? Oh espera, no me digas, tu?" Su tono es burlesco y enfermizo. No me gusta ponerme en este tipo de papeles pero puede ser la única oportunidad que tenga. Si se confía podría acabarlo aquí y ahora, antes de que se ponga a pelear en serio, sin necesidad de morir.

"...S-i" Que gran actor, ni mis hijos.

En aquel momento percibo que su energía se mueve y casi por instinto logro esquivar el golpe a duras penas. Debo seguir pretendiendo ser débil.

Se ve ligeramente sorprendido, pero luego vuelve a poner una mueca macabra.

"Bien... supongo que podrás ser un entremés"

Entonces el infeliz comienza a aparecer y desaparecer a diestra y siniestra. Esquivo por poco sus golpes, aunque aquellos que percibo como débiles los recibo a medias adrede.

Mientras intercambio golpes con este sujeto me hago el cansado, y sin que se de cuenta comienzo a reunir energía en mi mano derecha, sin que esta se haga visible.

Entonces disparo un rayo de mi mano izquierda, el cual el recibe directamente.

Se disipa el humo, y tal como esperaba está intacto. Mirándome fijamente.

Pongo la mejor de mis expresiones de horror, aunque la verdad no se si lo esté haciendo bien.

"Oh. No pongas esa cara, si eso es lo mejor que tienes todavía puedes servir como un saco de arena de carne y hueso."

Ya está... ahora está aun más confiado, sus aperturas son más visibles, sin embargo no es suficiente. Debo darle al corazón o la cabeza o no servirá de nada.

Pero... algo anda mal.

Lejos de disminuir su energía para 'jugar conmigo', comienza a usar más. Pese a que esta siendo más descuidado en sus movimientos, quiere acabarme rápido. No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que se de cuenta de que no estoy peleando en serio si sigo evitando daños graves.

No sé cuanto tiempo quede exactamente pero deben ser aproximadamente unos 10 minutos.

Es gracioso, me estoy quedando sin tiempo si quiero matarlo, pero al mismo tiempo el objetivo opcional es que esta pelea dure más.

Continúan los intercambios de golpes y comienzo a sentir que el idiota ya se esta frustrando de no verme deshecho. Me estoy quedando sin opciones. Podría mantener está pelea a este ritmo mucho tiempo, incluso mucho más del debido, sin embargo está al borde de darse cuenta de que no estoy usando todo mi poder.

Si percata de que me estuve burlando de el seguramente liberará todo su poder para matarme de una vez por todas.

No queda de otra...

Es ahora o nunca.

* * *

 **[ Narrador PoV ]**

Un haz de luz atraviesa el espacio, perdiéndose en la inmensidad.

 _Una risa se pierde en el infinito._

"Mal...dición"

El no podía creerlo. Ellos no podían creerlo.

La mirada de ambos reflejaba enojo y desazón.

"Maldito saiyajin... MALDITO!" Dijo con una gran cantidad de sangre brotándole de la boca mientras el mordía fuerte, gruñendo.

Sus ojos estaban sobresaltados, venas rojas se pronunciaban de ellos.

Sin embargo Bardock, finalmente dejando aquella actuación, no estaba satisfecho.

' _Se acabó..._ ', pensó para sí.

Las costillas de Bardock estaban rotas. Cinco puntos precisos del lado izquierdo del pecho de Freezer habían sido perforados con energía sumamente densa que partió desde los dedos de la mano del saiyajin, pero al coste de recibir un golpe colosal en sus órganos y huesos cercanos al área del estómago..

Sin embargo, el emperador no estaba muerto...

Algo no andaba bien...

 _'No tendría porque seguir vivo... que ocurre?_ ' Pensó el saiyajin.

Mirando a su alrededor pudieron darse cuenta de que descendieron considerablemente de altura permitiendo escucharse mejor entre sí.

Pero entonces una risa maníaca logra escucharse.

"Dejame a-divinar, pensaste que mi corazón estaba en el lado iz-quierdo..." Hablo con dificultad debido a la sangre en su boca.

' _Que dice?! No... no puede ser_ '.

"Te he subestimado... pero parece que tu también me subestimaste a mi... ya deberías saber que las criaturas de mi especie son escasas, pero no precisamente por problemas cardíacos." Dijo recuperando la compostura.

Energía oscura y densa comienza a emanar de el...

"Tu... no, no puede ser. Estoy seguro de que tu especie tiene el corazón en ese lado!..." Dijo Bardock con la respiración pesada.

"Pues si... pero a diferencia del resto de mi especie, soy bastante único... digamos que tengo un seguro de vida..." Aquel monstruo se mofó, sin revelar claramente a que se refería.

"Debo admitirlo, ya me estaba llamando la atención tu actitud Bardock... pese a ello me confié más de la cuenta... no pensé que serías capaz de hacerme tanto daño como este. En premio a tu singular logro te mostraré algo digno de ver antes de morir" El emperador lamió los rastros de sangre de alrededor de su boca.

Sus ojos vuelven a sobresaltarse y comienza a gruñir de esfuerzo. Formando puños con sus manos y encorvándose comienza a liberar una cantidad de energía atroz.

Bardock no se queda atrás y comienza a preparar una luna artificial. Pese a estar muy herido, aun tenía un plan B.

Sin embargo al mirar esto último el emperador sonríe en señal de estarlo esperando.

La verdadera batalla estaba a punto de comenzar.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo**

* * *

 **Nota de Autor:**

Holi amigos, se que este es algo más corto que el anterior pero al menos lo traje más rápido, no? Lol. Pero no se acostumbren a este ritmo xD, esto lo hice porque conté con el tiempo y la inspiración necesaria. (Lamento decepcionarlos)

Como podrán darse cuenta, esta es una muestra de como sería la historia con el nuevo formato que mencioné. Espero que sea más 'legible' y agradable de leer. Agradeceré opiniones al respecto, siempre son de ayuda.

La pelea hasta ahora fue corta pero concisa (al menos yo la considero así). La idea era más que nada resaltar la cabeza fría de Bardock, no es un saiyajin del montón al menos no en esta versión, no todo para el es "golpear fuerte" hasta matarlo, sobretodo cuando se trata de alguien tan peligroso como Freezer.

 **Respuestas a comentarios:**

 **Lol0210:** De nada, más bien gracias a ti por darte el trabajo de hacer un review de esta humilde historia.

Pues si, se ha vuelto una expresión bastante común, creo xD. Fue gracioso escribir esa parte. Me alegra saber que personas de países lejanos y no tan lejanos lean esta historia, siempre será un placer tener visitas en esta pequeña creación mía, y como dices, son muchas los elementos culturales que se han expandido y modificado por la globalización, lo mejor de todo es que existen puntos comunes y entretenidos para los gustos de diversas personas de distintos lugares.

Respecto a lo del fic, si. A mi mismo se me hace incómodo leerlo a veces xD, pero el formato me estaba encasillando un poco en eso, espero que ahora sea más llevadero de leer en ese sentido con los cambios.

Respecto a Kakarotto... bueno. No puedo decir mucho. Digamos que habrán puntos comunes con la historia original y otros nuevos? (prácticamente no dije nada con eso pero ni modo, lol).

Créeme que fuiste de mucha ayuda, te agradezco bastante por tomar parte de tu tiempo en leer y hacer un review opinando al respecto, siempre ayuda a inspirarse y mejorar. Vegeta no sufrirá... no mucho al menos xD.

 **Lucky the Skeleton:** Gracias por el comentario, en verdad ayuda saber que los cambios no molestarán, para darme más libertades al respecto. Wow, no pensé que alguien fuera a leer todo de una xD, esperemos que este capítulo también capte tu atención de la misma forma, jaja.

 **deadpool1991:** Gracias, la verdad a veces me frustra no tener mucho comentario xD, pero siempre quise hacer una historia como esta así que sigo adelante. Es genial saber que hay personas que están al pendiente, eso mantiene motivado a uno como autor.

Sin más que decir, muchas gracias a los tres y a todos los que se dan una pasada por esta pequeña historia en crecimiento. Tanto Views como Follows y Reviews son un apoyo que motiva y ayuda a uno a mejorar, de a pocos pero a paso seguro. No sé cuando publique la parte 2 de esta pelea pero de que habrá, habrá.

Hasta pronto.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9: Todo o nada. Bardock vs Freezer - Parte 2**

* * *

 **[ Narrador PoV ]**

 _\- Hangar abandonado - Planeta Vegeta -_

 _"Error - Daño estructural detectado. Error - Daño estructural detectado"_ Se pudo escuchar en el lugar con una voz robótica.

"Eh?" Raditz _acababa de volver al lugar_ y al escuchar esto se dirigió rápidamente al panel de control.

Las válvulas de la cámara de recuperación en la que estaba Kakarotto había dejado de reciclar el líquido al interior.

El hermano mayor solo pudo leer algunas cosas en el panel ya que el resto se trataba de términos más complicados y técnicos. De lo que pudo entender una de las válvulas había colapsado, muy probablemente debido a la falta de mantenimiento.

"Mierda..."

No estando realmente seguro de que hacer simplemente sacó a Kakarotto de la cámara buscando otra que pudiera cumplir con la tarea.

"Qué pasa...? Donde estoy...?" Alcanzó a decir el niño. No estaba totalmente consciente.

"Nada, no pasa nada, descansa" Se limitó a decir su hermano mayor.

La situación se ponía peor. Todas las cámaras tenían daños o en su defecto no contaban con recursos.

"Carajo..."

Finalmente encontró una, pero...

" _Realizando análisis al paciente... ADVERTENCIA: Recursos disponibles no suficientes para restablecer por completo al paciente, desea proceder?"_

Raditz comienza a leer con mayor detalle lo que decía el panel de control. Aparentemente no quedaban recursos para dejar a su hermano totalmente recuperado pero al menos podría ponerlo fuera de peligro.

"Supongo que es mejor que nada" Ya no teniendo más opciones solo aceptó. Al fin y al cabo sacar a su madre del otro lado no sería nada práctico teniendo en cuenta de que estaba en igual o peor estado y confiaba en la resistencia de su hermano menor.

* * *

 _\- Exósfera del Planeta Vegeta -_

Bardock poco a poco se recuperaba del daño sufrido en lo que su cuerpo iba cambiando. Afortunadamente esa era una ventaja de realizar aquella transformación cuando no se había sufrido daños demasiado graves.

Sin embargo, el no era el único en esa situación, y eso era lo que el más temía. Freezer se estaba recuperando de aquel daño severo que había sufrido. En una situación completamente surrealista sus heridas se estaban cerrando, no obstante seguían conservando el color quemado producto la energía que lo atravesó.

Aquel esfuerzo que hizo ahora era vano.

Finalmente Bardock completó su transformación, obteniendo plena consciencia de sus actos y sus alrededores. Lo primero de lo que pudo percatarse fue la marejada de energía que provenía del lugar en donde estaba Freezer.

Y algo no andaba bien.

La percepción de ki de Bardock le indicaba que el era superior. Sin embargo sus instintos gritaban, tiritaban al estar ahí.

Haciéndole caso a estos últimos, el saiyajin prepara una colosal ráfaga de poder con su brazo derecho, disparándolo casi de inmediato.

Pero entonces pudo verlo, o mejor dicho aún, sentirlo.

Pese a que ese monstruo había completado su transformación la energía inicialmente mostrada no era su verdadero poder y casi como si se tratase de un cohete, esta se disparó. Su poder era inmenso.

"Que mala educación... pero que se puede esperar de un mono idiota" Sonrió el emperador ante el hecho de haber recibido casi de lleno la energía deflectándola.

Esto lucía muy mal.

Bardock muerde fuerte, haciendo rechinar sus dientes al ver que aquel ataque no sirvió de nada.

"Veamos... cuanto era el multiplicador de poder que tenían ustedes en esa transformación?..." El emperador se dio el lujo de ponerse a pensar en lo que Bardock trataba de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir. "Como sea... estoy seguro de que un 50% será más que suficiente" Mostró una sonrisa sádica al afirmar lo último.

En aquel momento Bardock siente inmenso dolor proveniente de un punto muy pequeño de su área abdominal.

 _'Imposible!'_ El saiyajin se retorció de dolor, percatándose de que quien lo ocasionó fue Freezer dándole un golpe severamente fuerte.

"Cambié de opinión... un 40% será lo único que necesitaré para mandarte al infierno."

La colosal poder del emperador abrumaba sus sentidos. Simplemente no podía concebir la idea de que alguien pudiera ser tan fuerte. Sería esa en verdad la capacidad de solo la mitad de su poder? Ya no quedaba más esperanza?

El saiyajin mueve la cabeza tratando de eludir la desesperación que le provocaba la situación y tras eso intenta de analizar fríamente las circunstancias.

Sin embargo Freezer no le iba a dar tanto tiempo...

Nuevamente una serie de golpes tremendamente fuertes sacuden el cuerpo del transformado saiyajin.

Y como si el inmenso dolor fuese una inspiración tuvo una idea. Una que solo podría salir de la cabeza de alguien estando entre la espada y la pared.

...

Fue entonces que Bardock volvió a crear una luna artificial, causando extrañeza en el emperador. Tras eso crea una segunda con su otra mano disponible.

 _'Esta sin duda será la mayor estupidez que haré en toda mi vida'_ \- Pensó Bardock para sí contemplando los posibles resultados.

En aquel momento lanza la primera luna artificial hacia el emperador, expandiéndola al estar cerca a su rostro, cegándolo casi de inmediato. Pero para la segunda tenía un plan distinto...

En un acto inusitado y sin precedente alguno comienza a empujar la segunda luna de energía contra si mismo, como si tratara de incrustarla en su cuerpo.

 _'No tengo ni un carajo de idea de lo que vaya a pasar. Pero si hay una posibilidad de que funcione, esta es mi única esperanza.'_

"Estúpido saiyajin, solo retrasas lo inevitable!" Gritó el emperador enfadado, tratando de recuperar su visión.

.

.

.

Tras algunos momentos aquella luz cegadora se disipó. El emperador había recuperado su preciado sentido de la vista.

Inmediatamente se puso a observar el lugar donde estaba su contrincante. No había señales de que el saiyajin siguiera presente. Ante esto solo frunció el ceño, pero finalmente sonrío para si mismo.

 _'Ja! Cobarde. Seguramente pudo comprobar que la brecha entre nuestros poderes es demasiada como para-'_

Dejándolo incapaz de completar sus propios pensamientos, un gigantesco objeto le dio de lleno al emperador enviándolo a volar a una velocidad desmesurada.

Interrumpiendo su trayecto, sin dejarle siquiera recuperarse de el golpe previo, una colosal oscuridad lo cubre sofocándolo y estrujándolo, haciendo crujir sus huesos.

En eso el emperador siente como uno de sus brazos se rompe, haciéndole soltar un alarido de dolor.

Tras esto, es lanzado nuevamente más lejos del planeta, en dirección a uno de los dos soles del sistema. Tratando de recuperar la compostura y parar su trayecto se topa con una enorme ráfaga de energía dándole de lleno re-dirigiéndolo hacia el infierno que representaría colisionar con aquella estrella ardiendo a miles de grados centígrados.

...

Continuará.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo**

* * *

 **Nota de Autor:**

Este capítulo es bastante corto lo sé, es porque no quería revelar parte de lo que viene. Eso si, lo aviso desde ya, queda un capítulo antes de cambiar de arco.

Como se habrán dado cuenta continúo haciendo uso del estilo que adapté en el capítulo pasado, espero que esté mejorando en ello aunque sea de a pocos.

 **Respuestas a comentarios:**

 **Lol0210:** xD... Lo que quiero decir es que Vegeta en particular no sufrirá mucho más que los demás. Esta historia tendrá tintes bastantes oscuros en algún punto, con los que varios personajes tendrán que lidiar. Así mismo cada uno tendrá problemas propios, y no necesariamente partirán del clásico "tengo que superar a X rival". En ese sentido tendrá una esencia más seria que el material original (al menos esa es mi intención jaja).

Me alegra que te agrade :D. Bardock literalmente hará todo, hasta lo más absurdo con tal de darle tiempo a su familia para escapar, en ese sentido se parece bastante a su versión de Dragon Ball Minus. En cuanto a Freezer... ese detalle se revelará pero no precisamente pronto (lo tengo bastante bien definido, eso sí, no es algo que inventaré sobre la marcha xD).

No tienes de qué agradecer, siempre será un gusto contestar reviews, muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de comentar. Habrán detalles que no podré revelar por su importancia posterior en la trama, pero siempre quedarán cosas (como esas que se dan detrás de cámaras o que necesitan mayor explicación) que responderé sin problema. Tendré en cuenta eso de los PoV, muchas gracias por la recomendación.

Jeje, bueno trataré de que no llegue tan tarde la próxima continuación, pero no prometo mucho xD.

 **Lucky the Skeleton:** Me alegra mucho de que sea de tu agrado. Precisamente el efecto de suspenso es algo que me importa bastante y que he tenido muy en cuenta en el capítulo anterior, quizás hasta cierto punto este capítulo tenga el mismo efecto. No hay de que amigo, más bien gracias a ti por el review.

Como siempre, muchas gracias por los reviews, siempre dan el empujón que uno necesita para mejorar como autor y eso se los agradezco bastante. Así mismo muchas gracias a los que leyeron hasta este punto, espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Y tal como dije en la publicación anterior... no sé cuando publicaré la parte 3, pero de que habrá, habrá.

Hasta la próxima.


	11. Capítulo 10

Recomiendo preparar una pestaña de Youtube. Habrán un par de soundtracks en algunas escenas que sugiero que escuchen mientras leen. Sin más que decir, aquí el capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Bardock vs Freezer - Parte 3: Un último milagro. es ahora o nunca Bardock!**

* * *

El emperador había desaparecido.

Sin embargo Bardock por otra parte, se sentía un limbo. Tenía problemas para pensar racionalmente y controlar sus instintos y al mismo tiempo sentía su cuerpo al borde de desvanecerse.

Aquella transformación colosal e increíblemente poderosa que había sobrepasado todo límite lo estaba consumiendo...

 **[ Bardock PoV ]**

 _...Terminó?_

 _Siento como mi cuerpo esta al borde del colapso. Esta transformación me consume a cada segundo, no solo física sino mentalmente..._

 _No puedo pensar bien... por momentos siento que mis instintos tomarán el control... eso o en cualquier momento acabaré inconsciente._

 _Siento espasmos en mis brazos y piernas... mi cabeza tiembla. No puedo respirar bien..._

 _Trato de sentir la energía de Freezer, pero no puedo concentrarme adecuadamente. Maldición._

 _Ya han pasado unos cuantos minutos... mi cuerpo poco a poco pierde el colosal tamaño que adquirí al consumir esa segunda luna artificial. Sin embargo lejos de mejorar, siento que el estado de mi cuerpo empeora._

 _Por otra parte, parece ser que ese desgraciado no volverá... al menos algo salió bien..._

 _Ya no puedo más..._

 **[ Narrador PoV ]**

El saiyajin perdía su transformación en lo que se desvanecía su consciencia, acelerándose paulatinamente su caída desde una altura que sería la peor pesadilla de un acrofóbico. Aún siendo victorioso aquella caída probablemente lo heriría gravemente en su estado actual.

Pero...

Un estruendo descomunal resuena a miles de metros sobre el suelo.

La caída de Bardock había adquirido una aceleración nefasta.

Muy sin embargo, algo lo paró antes de llegar al suelo...

.

.

.

~ Nota: Para esta parte recomiendo escuchar este tema: Bleach OST - Revelation ~

Una figura de musculatura casi grotesca hizo acto de presencia en la superficie.

 _ **Era Freezer.**_

El emperador temblaba de ira y dolor, sus dientes rechinaban y su expresión reflejaba locura y furia desmedida. Su brazo izquierdo estaba torcido hacia atrás, además de roto; y el otro brazo se encontraba sosteniendo a Bardock del cuello. Sus ojos estaban sobresaltados, uno de ellos sangrando y semicerrado. Diversas partes de su cuerpo estaban chamuscadas debido al impacto del último ataque del saiyajin.

Había golpeado a Bardock en pleno aire y lo atrapó antes de colisionar contra el suelo.

Esto estaba lejos de acabar...

"... Ese ataque me dolió mucho..."

Lanzó el cuerpo de Bardock contra el suelo hundiéndolo en este. Lo hizo con tal fuerza que rompió varias costillas de Bardock en el acto, haciendo que este despierte, soltando un alarido de dolor desgarrador.

"... Por primera vez pensé que había dejado este mundo..."

Acto seguido el emperador le rompe un brazo de una patada al malherido saiyajin, quedando este torcido de una forma muy similar a como estaba el suyo.

"...EL GRAN FREEZER ESTUVO A PUNTO DE MORIR!"

Tras decir esto lo lanza al aire y le perfora un pulmón con un rayo de energía.

Bardock grita de dolor, escupiendo después mucha sangre al recibir una serie de golpes descomunales en el estómago sin siquiera tener oportunidad de caer.

Tras esto el emperador lo sujeta de los cabellos...

Bardock ya no escuchaba nada, no podía ver bien. Su consciencia nuevamente se estaba desvaneciendo debido al shock producido por la transformación forzada y el severo daño que estaba recibiendo. En cualquier momento su cuerpo iba a fallar.

.

.

.

 **[ Bardock PoV - Mente de Bardock ]**

No puedo seguir...

Mi cuerpo no responde, y siento demasiado dolor...

No puedo hilar bien mis pensamientos...

Creo que ya se acerca mi hora...

.

.

.

 _Que ocurre ahora? Estoy en el otro mundo? Veo cosas..._

 _Varias imágenes fluyen en mi mente..._

Me veo a mi mismo siendo eliminado por Freezer en lo que este destruye el planeta Vegeta desde su nave...

De alguna forma puedo ver que mis hijos lograron escapar exitosamente, pero son más pequeños de lo que los recuerdo... no eran más grandes? Ya ni siquiera puedo recordarlo bien... mi mente ya debe estar fallando...

 _El escenario cambia..._

Ahora veo a dos personas encarando a alguien que parece ser Freezer, parecen tener ventaja sobre él, sin embargo el idiota sonríe confiadamente...

Antes de que pueda ver más, súbitamente mi visión se nubla y escucho un grito desgarrador de una mujer.

 _...Que diablos está pasando?_

Rápidamente las imágenes vuelven a cambiar y ahora veo múltiples sucesos...

 _Nada tiene sentido..._

Por un lado veo a un hombre vestido de azul y naranja... cayendo de rodillas frente a una figura relativamente pequeña y esbelta...

En otra imagen veo a una niña de cabello celeste muy asustada con alguien más delante de ella, protegiéndola de algo... una figura oscura enorme tomando forma...

 _No entiendo nada..._

 _"La decisión es tuya... Kakarotto"_ Una voz siniestra aunque peculiarmente familiar resuena en mi mente.

 _...Kakarotto?_

Tras esto las imágenes se aceleran impidiéndome fijarme en algo concreto salvo una sola escena que logra captar mi atención. En ella alcanzo a ver como una inmensa oscuridad se traga todo lo que toca hasta finalmente cubrir todo lo que me rodea. Todo se torna negro...

En la inmensa oscuridad rodeándome llego a observar 4 haces de luz que se hacen presentes... una naranja juntándose con una celeste de forma armoniosa hasta formar un todo que se divide finalmente en 3 esferas de luz y otra amarilla juntándose con una naranja de forma intempestiva y forzada, como si ambos haces de luz hubieran estado repeliéndose cual imanes con la misma polaridad, hasta que finalmente una extraña fuerza invisible pero que puedo percibir, los obliga a unirse creando una esfera inestable de energía.

 _... Que significa todo esto?_

Sin embargo, antes de que pueda ver más la oscuridad se vuelve a cernir y comienzo a sentir una presencia que perturba mis sentidos... parece que no estoy solo... pero no precisamente con buena compañía.

Alcanzo a escuchar algo que un inicio solo percibo como ecos lejanos en mi mente... hasta alcanzar un volumen potente y un tono fúnebre. Para cuando me di cuenta, una voz grotesca y profunda resonó en mi mente.

 _ **"Ya es hora..."**_

.

.

.

* * *

 _..._

 _Siento unos pasos detrás mío. Este lugar... como llegué aquí? Me resulta familiar._

 _Este lugar..._

 _"Por qué?" Esa voz..._

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Por qué me salvaste?"_

 _Volteo instintivamente para encarar a aquella persona que hizo la pregunta_

 _"...Gine?"_

 _Estoy demasiado desorientado... es esto un recuerdo?_

 _"Respóndeme..."_

 _Intento elaborar una respuesta en mi mente tratando de asimilar en la situación en que estoy, sin embargo mi boca se abre sola y contesta._

 _"...No lo sé"_

 _Me quedo mirándole, intentando moverme por cuenta propia y hablarle pero no puedo..._

 _Antes de poder reaccionar, toda la realidad comienza a revolverse y comienzo a perder la percepción del tiempo..._

* * *

 _... Donde estoy ahora?_

 _Siento húmedos mis labios y una mano palpando mi rostro pero no veo nada..._

 _Como si alguien más estuviera al control de mi cuerpo se abren mis ojos por si mismos._

 _"Sé que no lo querrás admitir..."_

 _Mi cuerpo se escarapela en lo que esa voz dulce y joven se dirige a mí..._

 _"Pero eres mucho más que solo un asesino de sangre fría..."_

 _Finalmente puedo reaccionar por cuenta propia._

 _"Gine? Que es esto? Donde estoy? Como llegué aquí?"_

 _Ella me sonríe de una forma melancólica._

 _"Recuerdas lo que me prometiste verdad? Aquí..."_

 _La parte faltante de este recuerdo se asoma en mi mente completándose._

 _... Algo que solo dije una vez en mi vida pero que siempre tuve presente conmigo._

 _..._

 _Viendo en mis ojos que ya recordé todo, ella me abraza y se pone a llorar._

 _"Lo siento Gine..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **[ Narrador PoV ]**

 **-** _Planeta Vegeta -_

"Que lástima... parece que no serás capaz de ver tus últimos fuegos artificiales... pero veamos el lado bueno, formarás parte de ellos"

El emperador forma una esfera de ki morada gigantesca con un dedo índice... ya era hora de darle fin al planeta Vegeta y último saiyajin que osó enfrentársele.

Pero...

Bardock recupera la respiración de una forma muy agitada. Su corazón que había parado volvió a latir para culminar la última tarea que tenía...

 _'Siento los ki de Kakarotto y Gine estables... ya deben estar a punto de partir...'_ El padre abrió el ojo menos herido que tenía e intentó con suma dificultad ponerse de pie.

El emperador llega a percatarse de esto último.

"Oh... seguías con vida. No importa, de cualquier modo esto te mandará al otro mundo." Una risa demente se asoma en el rostro de Freezer.

Bardock simplemente se queda inmóvil esperando aquel ataque.

"MUERE!"

'Solo tengo que aguantarlo el tiempo suficiente...' Dijo el saiyajin preparando su último ataque. Una última defensa. Su Final Spirit Canon.

El emperador solo sonríe mofándose de esta escena...

* * *

 _"Proceso finalizado. Se recomienda tener cuidado con el paciente"_ La máquina hizo referencia a Kakarotto.

"Se se, como sea" Raditz rápidamente lo saca de la cámara y lo pone en su respectiva nave.

Ya con Gine y Kakarotto recuperados pero inconscientes en sus respectivas naves, Raditz inicia el proceso de lanzamiento.

Para cuando el se fija en su nave, se percata de una luz morada extendiéndose en el cielo e iluminando parte del lugar por medio de una ventana.

Dándose cuenta de que era, pensó _'Su puta madre!'_ , acelerando sus acciones.

Sin embargo, por un último segundo duda sobre si irse o no...

Pero las palabras de Bardock fueron claras. El hacerse presente ahí solo lo llevaría a una inminente muerte. Si Bardock no podía, el solo estorbaría.

"Lo siento papá..." Dijo para si con remordimiento, entrando a su nave e iniciando el conteo.

Para evitar problemas cada nave partiría con un tiempo intermedio de 15 segundos. La de Kakarotto fue la primera en ser lanzada.

Pasado el tiempo respectivo, la nave de Gine despega, alejándose junto con la de Kakarotto.

"Adi-"

 _"Error: Nave con daño estructural, se recomienda usar una distinta"_

"Oh no..."

* * *

La Supernova de Freezer hizo colisión con la técnica final de Bardock.

Pero todo iba mal...

Pese a que Bardock era en este punto básicamente un milagro viviente, la Supernova era simplemente demasiado para él en su estado actual...

"SE ACABÓ SAIYAJIN, MUERE JUNTO CON ESTE MISERABLE PLANETA!" Grito Freezer fascinado con la idea de finalmente acabar con todo esto.

 _'Raditz que diablos estas esperando? Si esto sigue así tu también morirás'_

El brazo de Bardock comienza a ceder y el ataque de Freezer se posiciona prácticamente a centímetros de su mano...

'NO, no así...'

~ Nota: Para esta parte recomiendo escuchar este tema: Dragon Ball Super OST: Judgement Day ~

Es entonces que aquel recuerdo vuelve a llegar a él...

Aquella promesa que le hizo a Gine.

El tenía algo que cumplir.

 ** _'Protegeré a los 3... ASÍ SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA'_**

Energía dorada comienza a emanar de él...

Su cabello y su cola adquieren un color rubio y sus ojos cambian a un color celeste...

Freezer sin ser capaz de entender lo que sucedía, comienza a desesperarse debido a que su Supernova se estaba desacelerando.

"Que?!"

 _'Vamos, solo un poco más...'_ Bardock ponía todo se su parte para mantener estable aquella colisión entre energías. Por mucho que su nueva transformación fuese sumamente poderosa, el pésimo estado de su cuerpo no le permitiría aspirar a más que solo resistir por un poco más de tiempo.

En ese momento, en un ataque de ira... Freezer decide usar casi toda su fuerza restante para algo...

"DESAPARECE!"

 **Una segunda Supernova.**

La tierra debajo de Bardock se hundía más y más... la segunda supernova eventualmente se unió con la primera creando una gigantesca masa de energía pura. Freezer soltó una carcajada demencial al ver esto.

 _'Maldición...'_ Bardock se veía ahora en una peor situación...

...

Un gigantesco terremoto hace estremecer al planeta entero... Toda la gente, o los que seguían vivos y estaban peleando unos con otros se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando... pero ya parecía ser demasiado tarde, no habría escape de algo así.

Las pocas naves disponibles terminaron malfuncionando debido a que unos con otros peleaban indistintamente sin ya siquiera importarles los bandos tratando de entrar en aquellos vehículos, dañándolos en el proceso. Otros, mostrando lo peor de sí, simplemente por envidia derribaban aquellos que lograban partir.

Era una masacre al borde del apocalipsis.

Y ahora todo se resumía a un solo saiyajin retrasando la destrucción total del planeta.

...

Su brazo sano ya se estaba rindiendo. Su cabello por instantes volvía a hacerse negro. Y su cuerpo nuevamente amenazaba con rendirse.

"MUERE!"

Freezer impulsó con todo lo que le quedaba de fuerza su más poderoso ataque jamás creado.

 _Bardock sonríe._

Finalmente el ataque colisionó con el planeta...

En aquel instante todo se ennegrece para el saiyajin y una última visión se asoma en su mente.

...

 _'Ya veo... con que tu serás el que la dará fin a este miserable... te lo encargo...'_

El planeta Vegeta había desaparecido para siempre.

* * *

 **Un tiempo despúes...**

 ** _En un planeta distante..._**

Un adolescente saiyajin se encontraba en una cámara de recuperación.

 _Había estado muy cerca de la muerte_ por sobreconfiarse ante sus oponentes. Sin embargo, finalmente se había recuperado.

 _"Proceso de recuperación finalizado"_

"Príncipe Vegeta, le traigo noticias funestas" Otro saiyajin hizo aparición, el guardaespaldas del príncipe, su nombre era Nappa.

"De qué se trata?"

"El planeta Vegeta... ha sido destruido"

El príncipe se sorprende y se queda mirando a su subordinado, poniendo luego de unos segundos una expresión de desinterés.

No sabiendo que decir ante esta reacción, Nappa procede a preguntar algo.

"... Que debemos hacer? ...Regresamos con el señor Freezer?"

El príncipe se queda mirando sus manos, haciendo finalmente puños con estas y elevando su poder...

"No... tengo una mejor idea" Una sonrisa se asoma en el rostro de Vegeta.

* * *

 ** _Planeta Tierra - En alguna región montañosa_**

 _"Kakarotto"_

El hijo menor de Bardock había llegado al planeta Tierra. Había permanecido dormido hasta que al parecer sintió la voz de su padre.

Afinando primero su visión y su audición debido al letargo comienza a escuchar una voz robótica.

 _"Peligro: vehículo gravemente dañado, se recomienda alejarse cuanto antes"_

La voz se repitió un par de veces más hasta que Kakarotto se recuperó lo suficiente como para salir de la nave, tomando todo lo que podía de ella.

Unos segundos después esta explotó, dejándola inutilizable.

Revisando aquellas cosas se da cuenta de dos objetos que no tendrían por qué estar ahí...

Una de las bandas de su padre y un objeto extraño.

Se queda pensando unos segundos hasta que finalmente recuerda parte de la situación en la que estuvo antes de perder la consciencia.

"No... n-o... no... NO"

Entre aquella pequeña cantidad de objetos buscó si había algún rastreador, sin éxito alguno.

Comienza a desesperarse más e intenta llamar a aquellas personas...

"MAMÁ!... PAPÁ!... RADITZ!"

Pero nadie contestaba...

El estaba solo.

* * *

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo - Fin del primer arco**

* * *

 **Nota del Autor:**

Bueno este si estuvo un poco más largo que de costumbre. Espero que haya sido de su agrado aunque honestamente no estoy seguro de como me quedó xD.

Aquí acabo este primer arco, espero que en general les haya resultado muy ameno y divertido (si obviamos despedidas y muertes claro está). Como habrán notado, esta vez intenté añadir algunos soundtracks en ciertas partes para crear una mayor inmersión, si así se le puede llamar; espero que el efecto haya sido el deseado.

Y respecto a lo que viene en el nuevo arco pues... digamos que será muy diferente del DB original. Habrán muchas sorpresas.

Eso si, permítanme hacerles una **_advertencia_**. Hasta ahora en gran parte de este primer arco Bardock y Raditz fueron los personajes principales, pero eso tuvo una razón de ser. En el nuevo arco que viene, lo serán Kakarotto y una persona más (una pista, su nombre está en la lista de personajes de la descripción). Solo para no tomarlos desprevenidos xD.

 **Respuestas a Comentarios:**

 **deadpool1991:** Muchas gracias, trataré de mejorarla en lo posible. Espero que este capítulo también resulte de tu agrado cuando lo leas :D. Gracias por leer esta historia y por el review.

 **Lucky the Skeleton:** Excelente! A mi también me gustó bastante escribirlo, sobretodo la parte de la transformación. En parte es una lástima que por su naturaleza no duró mucho. Espero que este capítulo también te resulte muy bueno. De nuevo, muchas gracias por los reviews y tomarte el tiempo de leer esta historia.

 **AaronVS3:** Pos sí, de por sí ya aguantó bastante comparada a su versión original jaja. Muchas gracias, espero que también este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

 **Belen:** No te preocupes por eso, al contrario muchas gracias por leer la historia y por tomarte el tiempo de hacer un review, Belen :). Gracias por los buenos deseos, espero mejorar aun más como escritor :D, igualmente mucha suerte para ti también, besos y de nuevo, muchas gracias!

 **aquisea:** Quien sabe... quizás haya un arco de eso... xD. Muchas gracias por el comentario, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

Eso es todo por ahora. Como siempre muchas gracias por los reviews, me han impulsado a mejorar y tener mejores ideas. Las visitas también me dieron mucho apoyo moral xD. Espero que este arco haya sido de su agrado y que el nuevo sea aun mejor en ese sentido. No se cuando llegue la continuación, pero de que habrá, habrá.

Hasta la próxima.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Nota:** Los nombres originales de N°17 y N°18 son Lapis y Lazuli respectivamente. Le hice un par de retoques al primero asemejándolo a su versión japonesa porque Lapis suena demasiado extraño como nombre.

Sin más que decir comencemos.

 **Capítulo 11: Y así... aún con el peligro a la espera, una nueva aventura da inicio.**

* * *

 _Kakarotto había recorrido todos los alrededores buscando a algún otro integrante de su familia sin resultado alguno._

 _No podía volar debido al delicado estado en que estaba. Lamentablemente tampoco contaba con la destreza ni equipamiento como para tratarse así mismo._

 _Muy sin embargo, aun siendo consciente del estado en el que estaba, se volvió descuidado. Ponía en riesgo su salud ya que estaba completamente frustrado. El hecho de siquiera pensar que su familia y su planeta habían dejado de existir lo hacía sentir insignificante y débil._

 _Y como un saiyajin de sangre pura, como un guerrero; y más aún, como el mismo... el no podía tolerar eso._

 _Dada esta situación y debido a su inmadurez, no medía las consecuencias de sus acciones y se forzaba a entrenar pese a que su cuerpo muchas veces se rendía con facilidad._

 _Como era de esperarse su salud empeoró debido a esto._

 _Cansado y en mal estado, se internó en una cueva que había encontrado al recorrer las inmediaciones. Eventualmente presentó un cuadro de fiebre que cada vez se hacía más fuerte, hasta el punto en que solo salía de aquella cueva a cazar y beber agua._

 _Sus periodos de sueño estaban plagados de pesadillas._

 _Pero aún con todo eso... una y otra vez forzaba su cuerpo a entrenar._

 _Esto no iba a durar mucho. Al fin y al cabo, el cuerpo de un mortal tiene límites..._

.

.

.

 _ **Un mes después de la llegada de Kakarotto al planeta Tierra...**_

Un día un anciano de aspecto bonachón y de bigote blanco tupido decidió cazar en las inmediaciones, caminando _con cierta dificultad_ probablemente debido a su edad, en adición a esto su expresión reflejaba cansancio.

Al pasar por una cueva escuchó ecos de lo que parecían ser gritos de una persona.

Normalmente cualquier otro habría salido asustado pero el anciano no era así.

Si estaba en sus manos poder ayudar a alguien, el lo haría sin pensarlo mucho.

...

Al entrar encontró a un niño de unos doce años.

Aquel muchacho estaba gritando al parecer en medio de una pesadilla. Al intentar levantarlo se percató de que la temperatura de su cuerpo estaba muy por encima de lo normal. Tenía una fiebre muy alta y daba la impresión de no haber comido en días.

Debido a su naturaleza bondadosa el anciano decidió llevarlo consigo a casa pese a las dificultades que esto representaría.

.

.

.

 _ **[ Kakarotto PoV ]**_

 _"... Es él" Pude oír al tarado de mi hermano hablando en voz baja._

 _Por alguna razón todo el mundo le tiene miedo a este tipo... no entiendo por qué. Es la primera vez que lo veré, sin embargo nunca lo he considerado como la gran cosa._

 _Al lado mío veo incluso a papá inclinarse. Al ver esto un solo pensamiento llega a mi mente._

 _'Por qué, papá?'_

 _Por qué nos tenemos que inclinar ante este tipo?_

 _La gente ni hace esto cuando pasa ese tal rey Vegeta que ni va a pelear con nosotros. Que puede tener este sujeto de especial?_

 _En ese momento siento que Raditz intenta hacerme bajar la cabeza a la fuerza aunque disimuladamente._

 _"Que pasa?" Pregunto. La verdad no entiendo porque tanta cosa._

 _"Baja la cabeza" Intentó decirme inútilmente._

 _Para cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde._

 _"Que ocurre ahí?" Un sujeto de pelo verde que venía al lado de 'ese tipo' escoltándolo, nos llama la atención._

 _"No es nada, solo esta desorientado" Escucho a mi padre decir, jalándome del cuello de mi armadura para inclinarme._

 _Pero lejos de pasarlo por alto, 'aquel sujeto' se acerca._

 _Por alguna razón siento sudor frío bajar por mi sien._

 _Es como si mis instintos me dijeran que este sujeto en cualquier momento me hará desaparecer para no volver._

 _El inclina ligeramente su cabeza fijando sus ojos en los míos._

 _Veo como mi padre tensa sus músculos temblando ligeramente. Mi hermano trata de contener su respiración, tratando de pasar desapercibido._

 _Una mueca se asoma en el rostro de aquel tipo._

 _Al ver esos ojos rojos y esa sonrisa siento temor, pero más aún me siento frustrado._

 _Entonces una pequeña risa se le escapa._

 _Es como si se regocijara con mi miedo..._

 _Esa pequeña risa que poco a poco se vuelve una sonora carcajada._

 _Como si se divirtiera con mi debilidad..._

* * *

 _ **[ Narrador PoV ]**_

Un olor ligero a quemado se podía sentir en aquel pequeño hogar.

Aquel niño se había despertado de golpe, casi soltando un grito en el proceso.

Cerró y volvió a abrir sus ojos lentamente tratando de asimilar su entorno. Al verse en un lugar extraño surgió aquella pregunta.

" _...Don-donde estoy?_ " Dijo en su idioma natal tratando de levantarse.

"Oh... ya has despertado" El anciano habló con cierto alivio mientras trataba de cocinar. "Supongo que no eres de por aquí..." Evidentemente la lengua del muchacho no era muy común por aquellos lares.

"Puedes comprenderme?" Preguntó el anciano tratando de hablar con suma claridad para darse a entender mejor.

"... eh, si?" El muchacho contestó en el mismo idioma.

El idioma básico era algo que se les enseñaba a los niños saiyajin desde temprana edad ya que era uno de los lenguajes más comunes a lo largo del universo. No era el idioma que usaba por defecto con los suyos, sin embargo tenía el conocimiento casi pleno de este, al igual que lo tenían muchos de su raza.

"Oh, muy bien... por un momento pensé que tendría que hablarte en señas" El anciano trató de reír pero en medio de ello se puso a toser.

"Que lugar es este?" Kakarotto preguntó de forma curiosa, no tenía idea de cual era el planeta en el que se encontraba así que mejor empezar por ello.

No era de lo más cortés pero aquel anciano era bastante tolerante y tranquilo así que no le daba importancia a esto.

"Estamos en la montaña Paozu" Contestó el anciano probando el guisado que estaba preparando.

El niño saiyajin se rasca la cabeza al escuchar esto.

"...Pero en que planeta?"

El anciano se sorprende ligeramente por tal pregunta. Que clase de alucinaciones habría tenido aquel niño durante su fiebre?

"Pues la última vez que revisé una enciclopedia decía que esto era la tierra" El anciano trató de bromear al respecto, pero el niño no captó el chiste.

 _'La tierra? No recuerdo haber oído de este planeta...'_

"Que tan lejos está el más cercano centro espacial?"

"Pues de eso si no tengo idea muchacho." Contestó sinceramente el anciano.

"... No sabe donde puedo conseguir alguna nave?"

El anciano comenzaba a preguntarse si debía seguirle el juego al niño.

"... No creo que fabriquen de esas por aquí"

El niño comenzaba a desesperarse debido a esto, pero trató de mantener la calma ya que al menos el anciano lo ayudó.

"Y... no vió a nadie parecido a mi por aquí?" Tenía que preguntarlo.

"Ehhh... no hay mucha gente por aquí, me temo"

El muchacho no tenía algo como una foto con que identificar a su familia, pero dándose cuenta de que el anciano no tenía cola, se le ocurrió usarla como referencia.

"...Ya sabe, otras 3 personas con cola?" La desenrrolló de su cintura moviéndola de un lado al otro.

Al anciano casi se le cae uno de los platos que estaba sosteniendo de la sorpresa. Había pensado que era un cinturón o algo similar que venía con aquel ropaje extraño que simulaba algo similar a una armadura.

"Santo Dios! En verdad eres un alienígena?!"

Y es que para la edad que tenía, Gohan había visto casi de todo. Desde dinosaurios hasta animales antropomórficos... casi de todo, menos a un niño con cola de mono.

"Pues..."

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Mientras tanto en un lugar distante..._**

"... Reporte de estado" Se pronunció una voz virtual en una sala a manera de orden.

 _"La armada ha sufrido una gran cantidad de bajas. Se estima que solo queda la mitad de nuestro ejército. Tanto el General White como el General Black y sus respectivas unidades a cargo han caído y-"_ Una voz robótica había contestado, pero fue interrumpida antes de terminar.

"Dejémonos de tonterías... quienes quedan?" Volvió a ordenar una respuesta el hombre a través de la pantalla. Se trataba del comandante Red.

 _"El general Blue, la coronel Violet y sus respectivas unidades señor. Así mismo Tao Pai Pai sigue bajo contrato"_

"Diles que se replieguen a la base central y esperen órdenes..."

El hombre que se encontraba en aquella habitación solo esperaba a escuchar lo que Red le tenía que decir. El sabía porque hacía esto delante suyo. Solo para demostrarle algo.

"...Como puedes ver Gero, tu proyecto 'N°17' fue un fracaso." Dijo el hombre enfadado a través de aquel sistema de comunicación, prendiendo un puro para tratar de relajarse.

"No fue así, señor" Contesto el hombre a secas, casi desafiante.

"Perdón? Entonces como explicas todo esto" Lo miró fijamente a través de la pantalla.

"17 cumplió con su cometido, logró derrotar al Rey Piccoro-"

El hombre del otro lado de la pantalla golpeó su escritorio con fuerza al oír esto.

"De que rayos me sirve eso si ahora nos enfrentamos a una amenaza aún mayor? Claramente 17 falló en matarlo, de lo contrario solo tendríamos que lidiar con el hijo y no esa calamidad que nos está destruyendo día a día"

"Le pido tiempo señor-" Intentó hablar el hombre, aun sabiendo que era en vano.

"No disponemos de tal cosa Gero... para colmo perdiste a ese mocoso. Tienes idea de cuanto costaron los materiales que necesitabas para implementarle las modificaciones que le hiciste? Ni siquiera sabemos si sigue vivo o no."

El sabía que esto no era responsabilidad suya, pero tenía que asumirla como tal.

"Le pido las disculpas debidas del caso, señor. No obstante... le aseguro que si lo recuperamos le implementaré mejoras con las cuales será más que capaz de derrotar al nuevo Rey Piccoro... dispongo de los materiales así que no se preocupe de ese tema" El científico ya lo tenía claro.

"...Y hasta eso que?"

"Podríamos intentar ganar tiempo... deberíamos intentar volver a reunir las esferas del dragón o al menos asegurar algunas antes de que Piccoro pueda usarlas" Sugirió con el tono más cortés que le era posible. El mismo estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

Un silencio incómodo surgió entre los dos.

"... Bien, por esta vez seguiré tu consejo. Ordenaré a las fuerzas restantes que vuelvan a reunir las esferas y que recuperen a ese mocoso. Pero recuérdalo Gero... otra falla más y Piccoro será la menor de tus preocupaciones." Una vez dicho esto el comandante cerró su sesión, apagándose la pantalla.

El científico sabía en el fondo que Red no podría deshacerse de el. El era la única oportunidad no solo para cumplir el objetivo principal de la Patrulla Roja, sino para deshacerse de aquel energúmeno que había tomado el control del planeta entero por la fuerza...

 ** _El nuevo rey Piccoro._**

Y es que el doctor lo sabía... el no tenía la culpa de que las cosas hayan resultado así.

El recibió una orden y eso fue crear algo para derrotar al Rey Piccoro.

 _Y así lo hizo._

Sin embargo todo lo que sucedió después fue inaudito.

No había forma de predecir algo así.

Quien habría imaginado que el Rey Piccoro tenía la posibilidad de aguantar daño grave y regenerar parte de este?

Quien habría imaginado que en el grave estado que quedó, logró escapar de aquel niño (al que ya ni le llamaba por su nombre verdadero): el tan mentado N°17?

O peor aún... quien habría imaginado que el tenía un hijo, desconocido hasta ahora. Un hijo con el cual podía fusionarse, formando un nuevo ser con una cantidad de poder inenarrable?

Esas preguntas tenían solo una respuesta y era: Nadie.

La información disponible no le permitía prevenir algo de tal magnitud.

Y es que aun en un mundo en el que existe algo tan insólito como esferas mágicas que sirven para invocar un dragón que cumple deseos, la imaginación sigue teniendo un límite.

Muy sin embargo, Gero tenía que encontrar como lidiar con esto y el ya tenía claro cual era su prioridad:

 ** _Asegurar las esferas antes de que Piccoro vuelva a hacer algo con ellas._**

Y es que si las usaba de nuevo, no habría como predecir lo que ocurriría salvo por una cosa: _La armada de la Patrulla Roja caería inevitablemente_.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Una semana más tarde..._**

 ** _En otro lugar..._**

"...Como está?" Se oyó la voz de preocupación de una niña en aquella casa.

"Aún no despierta, Lazuli..." Contestó una muchacha con visible preocupación y estrés, buscando un termómetro. Un niño calvo le ayudaba con esto.

Se estaban refiriendo a un niño de cabello negro lacio recostado en una cama. Estaba inconsciente y así había permanecido por más de dos semanas.

Luego de unos minutos, al comprobar que aquel niño estaba estable, la muchacha salió de aquella casa, encontrándose con el panorama del inmenso océano. Un panorama que habría sido digno de contemplar de no ser por las circunstancias en las que estaban. Unas bastante sombrías.

Allí estaba el anciano, mirando fijamente al océano, como había estado pasando gran parte de su tiempo desde hacía semanas.

"Maestro Roshi..." Intentó la muchacha una vez más sacarlo de aquel trance.

Pero nuevamente como en días pasados... no parecía que obtendría algún resultado.

"...Se que no quiere hablar, pero en verdad necesitamos recuperar las esferas. Si Piccoro las obtien-"

"Es en vano." Había contestado finalmente el hombre después de tantos días sin hablar, sin apartar la mirada del mar.

La jovencita lo mira desconcertada.

"Pero Rapizu ya lo derrotó una vez, si el despierta y los demás entrenan más quizás pued-"

"Me temo que no." El hombre trataba de mantener la compostura.

"...Pero-"

"No lo comprendes Bulma! Piccoro ahora es muchísimo más fuerte. No hay entrenamiento alguno que acorte ese trecho tan insalvable entre nuestros poderes y el suyo. Ya viste lo que le hizo a Kami-sama, ya viste lo que pasó con Rapizu, sin hablar de aquellos que ya no están entre nosotros! Ya ni siquiera podemos usar el Mafuba contra el..." El ermitaño había perdido la paciencia, pero no por lo que aquella joven de pelo celeste verdoso decía, sino por si mismo. Por ver como el mismo no era capaz de hacer nada en una situación así.

Fue entonces que la muchacha también perdió los estribos.

"Entonces que?! Dejamos que Piccoro conquiste o destruya todo a su paso así nada más?!"

En ese momento otro par que estaban dentro de aquella casa salieron a ver lo que pasaba. Una tenía pelo azul oscuro con una pañoleta y un delantal, el otro era un niño con cabello a forma de afro de color negro.

"...No enviaré a esos muchachos a su muerte, Bulma."

"Bien..."

Acto seguido la muchacha sacó una capsula de su bolsillo. Al abrirla un vehículo aéreo salió de este.

"Si quieren vivir resignados el resto de sus vidas, háganlo...Iré yo misma entonces"

"Bulma espera!" Dijo la otra chica de cabello azul oscuro, ligeramente mayor que la aludida. Su nombre era Launch.

"No seas tonta, es demasiado peligroso!" Un pequeño cerdo antropomórfico trató de disuadirla. Se trataba de Oolong.

...Sin embargo, ya era tarde. Bulma había partido dejando aquella pequeña isla atrás.

* * *

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo**

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Otra vez el capítulo me quedo algo más largo que de costumbre, no? No se acostumbren eh xD.

Ok, soy consciente de que este capítulo puede estar bastante confuso, así que si tienen alguna pregunta adelante, háganla en los comentarios.

Sin embargo, vale la pena aclarar algunas cosas que podrían saltar a la vista.

\- En este mundo Roshi solo tiene formalmente 3 estudiantes (Krillin, 17, 'el niño de peinado afro'), y otra no tan formal (18).

\- N°17 = Rapizu

\- N°18 = Lazuli

\- Niño de peinado afro = Adivinen xD

\- El nuevo Rey Piccoro = Piccoro Jr tras haber asimilado al rey Piccoro

\- _Piccoro fusionado WTF, Venom?_ Esta se explica casi sola en el capítulo... 17 casi manda al diablo al rey Piccoro original con sus modificaciones (solo le aumentaron el poder lo suficiente como para derrotarlo, no está ni cerca de su poder de DBZ) pero este último escapa. Aquí Piccoro Jr. nació antes de que el rey Piccoro se viese al borde de la muerte, no es una 'reencarnación' del otro, al menos no del todo. Lo demás lo explicaré después.

\- _Como modificaron a 17?_ Esto se explorará posteriormente. Pero puedo mencionar que previo a esto ya entrenaba bajo la tutela de Roshi.

 **Respuestas a comentarios:**

 **Lucky the Skeleton:** Muchas gracias, en verdad aprecio que lo digas, de verdad que me inspiré un poco para escribir esa parte xD. Sobre Vegeta... estará un poco difícil que entre directamente en este arco, es algo temprano para que haga acto de aparición. Sin embargo he estado pensando en la posibilidad de escribir un capitulo especial sobre el antes de pasar al siguiente arco. Sobre Gine y Raditz, ellos también tendrán que esperar un poco, pero hay algo especial reservado para el segundo.

De nuevo gracias por el review y por darte el tiempo de escribir aquí!

 **deadpool1991:** Adivinaste! xD. Pues si, Kakarotto en este punto no tiene nada que envidiarle a los saiyajin 'élites' de su edad. Y es por eso que Piccoro debía tener algo con que contrarrestar eso, aunque espero que no esté muy tomado de los pelos xD.

Muchas gracias por el review! Espero que el inicio de este arco te resulte muy bueno.

 **Un Fic Mas (Lol0210):** No te preocupes por ello, muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de comentar ahora :D. Respecto al romance, bueno no se que tal me salga pero lo voy a intentar xD. Ya tengo ideadas dos partes esenciales de ello (una esta cerca, la otra un poco lejos), así que al menos creo que en planificación va bien xD.

De nuevo muchas gracias por haber comentado, espero que este arco también sea de tu agrado como el primero!

 **Belen:** Muchísimas gracias, aprecio mucho que lo digas ya que de verdad me tomó tiempo armar ese capítulo bien :). Espero que este arco también te guste igual o quizás más que el anterior :D.

De nuevo muchas gracias! Un beso y un abrazo fuerte!

 **AaronVS3:** Sigue vivo en los corazones de los suyos xD.

Gracias por comentar!

* * *

Sin más que decir gracias a todos, si no fuera por los ánimos que me dan quizá habría dejado esto hace mucho. Un view, un follow o un review... todo aporta y me ayuda de alguna forma y en verdad se los agradezco mucho!

Hasta pronto!


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12: Un último deseo.**

* * *

 ** _Un par de semanas más tarde..._**

Kakarotto se encontraba cazando en vista de que al anciano se le dificultaba hacerlo, aparentemente debido a su edad. Para él, ahora que había recuperado en parte su salud, esto se trataba de un juego de niños.

Los animales no eran ni de cerca tan fuertes como en el planeta Vegeta u otros en los que había estado. Eran grandes, pero débiles.

El había tomado la decisión de quedarse ahí por un tiempo hasta recuperarse completamente del todo y luego retomar la búsqueda de su familia. Según lo que le había contado el anciano, este mundo se había tornado muy violento y sombrío desde hacía un poco más de un año. Preguntándose que haría su padre en una situación así, se dio cuenta de que dadas las circunstancias recuperarse primero sería lo más prudente.

'Entrar en una pelea en mal estado y sin conocer al enemigo es estúpido' Casi pudo oír a su padre decirlo aun sin estar presente, como si se lo recriminara.

Si se habría enterado de que Kakarotto estaba haciendo estupidez y media con su salud seguramente lo habría disciplinado en el acto.

Pero muy aparte de todo eso, Kakarotto tenía sentido del honor y de deuda. Si estaba en sus manos colaborar con el anciano lo haría, ya que le había salvado el pescuezo... aun si este no le pedía nada a cambio.

.

.

.

Ya regresando a aquella casa, encontró las puertas abiertas. Se dispuso a desempacar el enorme pescado que había cazado, sin prestarle mucha atención a aquel detalle de la entrada. Sin embargo, al entrar en uno de los ambientes se encontró con el anciano desmayado en el suelo.

No siendo precisamente un experto en el tema optó por lo más lógico que era comprobar sus signos vitales. Estaban ahí, aunque débiles.

Rápidamente lo llevó su habitación y lo acostó en su cama. Acto seguido decide traer agua para hacerlo reaccionar pero justo en ese momento...

"La esfera..." Dijo el anciano con dificultad aun con los ojos cerrados.

Entonces lo entendió... alguien había causado esto.

Un sentimiento de rabia aflora en el muchacho recordando algo no muy placentero.

"No puedo dejar que se la llev-en... si lo hac-en..." El anciano hablaba con dificultad. Kakarotto no entendía para que quería aquella esfera pero el sin duda la traería de vuelta.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Minutos después en algún lugar cercano..._**

"...¿Pero que carajos?"

 _"General Blue, responda... ¿Cuál es la situación?"_ Preguntó Red por medio de la radio.

"Lo-os hombres..." Aquel hombre no sabía como reaccionar, había pasado tan rápido que ni podía asimilarlo bien. Una criatura sumamente escurridiza había causado estragos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

" _¿Qué ocurre?_ "

"...Creo que están muer-tos"

La radio se cortó. Del otro lado Red gritaba inútilmente tratando de comprender lo que acababa de suceder.

¿Acaso había perdido otra unidad a manos de las fuerzas de Piccoro?

El imaginar esto hizo que mordiera fuerte, gruñendo y haciendo rechinar sus dientes.

Y entonces lo decidió.

"Computadora... comunícame con Tao inmediatamente"

Esto no se iba a quedar así...

* * *

 ** _Minutos más tarde en el hogar de Gohan_**

Habían pasado unos minutos y el muchacho había vuelto, trayendo la esfera.

Gohan no lucía muy bien. Y ahora Kakarotto se dio cuenta de por qué.

No había sido solo el ataque, tampoco era la edad. El que un humano se mantenga solo en medio de este lugar, era señal inequívoca de que debía tener al menos condiciones plenas para poder hacerlo.

Algo había ocasionado que el pobre hombre perdiera dichas condiciones. Y al tratar de curarlo, Kakarotto supo el motivo...

El hombre había estado lidiando con lesiones previas que no habían sanado bien.

Tal vez por la edad, o tal vez porque estos ataques eran constantes. No lo sabía. Pero si no había llegado a recuperarse antes, este ataque solo empeoraría las cosas...

 _'No.. no otra vez... malditos cobardes'_ Pensó para sí recordando una escena muy cruda en su hogar en el Planeta Vegeta.

"Se ve un poco mal, ¿n-no?" Trató de reírse el anciano para animar al muchacho.

"No hable, guarde fuerzas" Kakarotto no sabía que hacer pero si podía devolverle el favor lo haría. Trató de vendarlo como podía.

"Escuch-a muchacho... yo ya sabía que no me quedaba mucho... después de la última vez que pelee no pude recuperarme bien-" Tosió algunas veces, escupiendo un poco de sangre.

"Pero no tengo mucho de que arrepentir-me..." Sonrió un poco, melancólicamente. "Quizás nunca tuve una bella mujer o un hijo al cual ponerle Goku de nombre como siempre quise-" Tosió nuevamente intentando aclarar su garganta. "Pero al menos logré recuperar esto... antes de que volviera a caer en malas manos..." Sostuvo la esfera frente a Kakarotto.

En ese momento el niño saiyajin detiene sus vanos intentos de salvarlo, frustrado al ver que no podría prevenir lo inevitable.

"Kakarotto... es-cúchame... no lo tomes como una deuda por salvarte, tu no le debes nada a este mundo... pero te lo pido como un último favor a este viejo. Cuí-dala. No dejes que cai-ga en malas manos, si Piccoro la obtiene... este mundo jamás volverá a ser el hermoso lugar que solía ser. Por favor-"

Dubitativo ante todas las implicancias que esto representaría, Kakarotto asoma lentamente su mano derecha y toma la esfera de las manos de Gohan.

 _"Te lo encargo..."_

* * *

 _ **Una semana más tarde**_

Era un día llovioso.

Las cosas se habían puesto algo silenciosas y melancólicas en aquel lugar.

Parecía mentira pero aquel alegre anciano era una de las pocas cosas que le daban vida a aquella montaña.

Más aún, era una de las pocas cosas que le hacían evocar una sensación similar a la de su hogar en el planeta Vegeta.

Ahora Kakarotto solo veía este lugar como otro matadero del montón.

Una tierra de nadie.

Y cuando salió a recorrer las ciudades aledañas simplemente se vio asqueado del panorama.

Todo destruido. Aniquilado desde hacía quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

Ya había visto cosas similares antes incontables veces sin siquiera inmutarse. Pero ahora por alguna razón estaba hastiado de todo eso.

Una cosa llamaba a la otra y los recuerdos solo traían más recuerdos.

Más tardó en salir que en regresar a aquel hogar al darse cuenta de que estaría atascado en aquel planeta y de que no había rastro de su familia en aquella región. Al menos en aquella montaña las cosas no tenían pinta de ser tan sombrías en comparación a lo demás.

Pero un día...

* * *

Una mañana muy tormentosa Kakarotto decidió salir a las cercanías a entrenar.

Al fin y al cabo un fenómeno climatológico como ese no le haría nada ya que casi estaba completamente recuperado y era un saiyajin después de todo.

Sin embargo cuando ya estaba a punto de salir, escuchó un golpe débil en la puerta acompañado de un ruido extraño que parecía ser de algo desplomándose en el suelo.

 **[ Kakarotto PoV ]**

¿De que se trata esto? No he visto a ninguna persona cerca a este lugar desde aquel ataque.

...Parece que no aprendieron la lección.

Como sea, mejor acabar con ellos de una vez...

Abro la puerta y no encuentro a nadie tras de ella.

¿De nuevo estoy alucinando?

... No

Hay algo extraño en el suelo, parece un gran bulto cubierto de plantas, barro y una especie de tela.

La curiosidad me vence y lo volteo, quitándole algunas plantas y barro de encima para ver que era.

Al ver esto me doy cuenta de que más que ser un simple bulto, parecer tener apariencia humana. Tanta cosa encima me impedía ver que era realmente.

 _¿Seguirá con vida?_

Inspecciono más y me doy cuenta de que sigue respirando débilmente, aunque... también me doy cuenta de algo más... bueno de _un par de cosas_ que... resaltan.

...Entonces es una chica.

 ** _Una chica._**

.

.

.

No tengo precisamente buenas memorias con mujeres en ellas.

En realidad el solo haberme topado con una ahora, después de tiempo... pese a que se ve muy distinta de las que conozco... me trae malos recuerdos.

 _Más malos recuerdos._

No, para este tipo de casos mi mamá no cuenta como ejemplo.

Mamá era literalmente la excepción a la norma en el planeta Vegeta. Literalmente, letra por letra.

...Sin embargo, a esta chica se le ve en pésimo estado y está lloviendo fuertemente.

Estos humanos son... frágiles. Dudo que sobreviva mucho tiempo así.

Ingreso de nuevo al hogar, pero no evito tener la sensación de que de seguir vivo, el anciano Gohan la habría ayudado.

Y no puedo evitar tener la sensación de que mi madre estaría enojada si me viera dejándola morir así.

Suspiro.

Supongo que no la puedo dejar morir teniendo todo eso en cuenta... pude haber sido yo muriendo en aquella cueva.

.

.

.

Pero eso si, si una de mi raza viniera así... de patitas en la calle.

* * *

 **[ Narrador PoV ]**

Una sensación de calor y olor ligero a quemado irrumpen en sus sentidos haciendo que abra sus ojos.

'...¿Eh?'

Mirando al techo de aquel lugar solo puede preguntarse una cosa así misma.

 _'...¿Donde estoy?'_

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo**

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Pues aquí está, esta vez más corto que los capítulos anteriores. Por momentos lo leo y me da la impresión de que el avance fue lento pero analizándolo bien, creo que me salió bien, al fin y al cabo los sucesos aquí eran necesarios para lo que sigue en los próximos dos capítulos, ninguno está por gusto (no me gusta meter relleno xD).

 **Respuestas a comentarios:**

Ok, trataré de aclarar las dudas que no representen algo demasiado importante.

 **Un Fic Mas (Lol0210):**

Yo lo tenía fríamente calculado desde el principio xD. Aunque debo admitir que lo que viene en el siguiente arco esta sujeto a variaciones jaja.

Sobre Gine, ella tendrá bastante influencia sobre Kakarotto pero no directamente. En una de las escenas de este capítulo eso se hace visible. Eventualmente aparecerá pero no será tan pronto.

Ahora que lo mencionas, es cierto, no llegué a especificarlo pero ese sueño es más un recuerdo que lo marcó cuando era pequeño. Cuando llegue el momento mostraré fragmentos del pasado de Kakarotto para ver como llegó a ser como es ahora.

Sobre lo demás, aún lo mantendré en secreto xD.

Tomaré muy en cuenta ese consejo, de hecho he tratado de aplicarlo en este capítulo, ojala no se me haya pasado algún signo xD.

No tienes de que disculparte, al contrario, muchas gracias por el comentario! Ayuda mucho saber la perspectiva de otras personas :). Ojala el trabajo no me consuma para seguir teniendo tiempo para esto jaja.

 **aquisea:**

Me alegra que lo notaras, de hecho esas situaciones "what if" son algo que estoy analizando de manera bastante lógica para que sea congruente.

Hablando de congruencia, vale la pena aclarar esto de una vez aunque quizás algunos piensen que no tiene mucho que ver con lo que dije previamente: **Las edades de los personajes están alteradas. Y sí, esto es adrede.**

Por ejemplo la diferencia de edad entre Bulma y Kakarotto aquí es menor (Si mal no recuerdo la diferencia original era algo así com años, aquí es d años y medio).

El motivo es algo que se puede deducir de la descripción del Fic.

Muchas gracias por el comentario!

 **deadpool1991:**

BINGO. Ese es el motivo por el que considero que Kakarotto aún no debe reunirse con Raditz y Gine. Pese a que entiende el concepto de familia y de empatía sigue siendo un saiyajin. Es por eso que Gohan es bastante necesario, en la historia original era una de las cosas que hacían que Gokú fuera más humano y aquí es lo mismo.

Aunque ya haya muerto, pero ignoremos eso xD.

Gracias por el comentario! Y gracias por no acostumbrarte xD.

 **AaronVS3:**

Pues depende del sentido en el que lo quieras ver. No se acostumbrará muy fácil a ciertas cosas, ni prestará ayuda de buenas a primeras, eso sí.

En parte creo que por eso el siguiente capítulo parecerá lento... pero mejor no revelar mucho al respecto xD.

Gracias por comentar!

 **Lucky the Skeleton:**

Pues si, ya se encontraron aunque Bulma no estaba consciente xD (Supongo que te referías a ella). Sobre Lazuli, no, para este punto de la historia ella no es androide, no ha sido alterada en ningún sentido, 17 tampoco es androide en este punto, en práctica es solo un humano entrenado en artes marciales con mejoras cibernéticas leves.

Muchas gracias por el comentario! Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado.

* * *

De nuevo, muchas gracias a todos, espero que este capítulo les guste, aunque sea corto comparado a los últimos 3 xD. Si tienen alguna recomendación o duda, no olviden mencionarla por favor, eso ayuda mucho. Los likes y follows también ayudan, y si no, pues simplemente leerlo me da apoyo moral también xD.

Hasta luego!


	14. Capítulo 13

_...Están listos para el encuentro de Kakarotto y Bulma?_

Pues que pena porque llego el rellenuto xD.

.

.

.

Jaja, no, prefiero tragar tierra que morirme de aburrimiento haciendo algo que no contribuya en nada a la historia.

Hablando en serio, aquí va el esperado capítulo.

Eso, sí. Este capítulo es... largo. Bastante largo. Y tiene algunos pequeños temas musicales, escúchenlos para mejorar la experiencia si así lo desean.

Sin más que decir, disfrútenlo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Esperanza**

* * *

Una sensación de calor y olor ligero a quemado irrumpen en sus sentidos haciendo que abra sus ojos.

'...¿Eh?'

Mirando al techo de aquel lugar solo puede preguntarse una cosa así misma.

 _'...¿Donde estoy?'_

La joven atina a girar su cabeza de un lado al otro con lentitud. No comprendía como había llegado ahí, sus recuerdos eran difusos. Se encontraba en un sillón frente a una chimenea con fuego ardiendo en ella. Dicha luz era la única lo único que iluminaba el ambiente.

No fue sino hasta que se frotó los ojos que vio a otra persona ahí.

Un niño un poco menor que ella, sentado en el suelo y dándole la espalda. Tenía la apariencia de ser unos dos años menor aproximadamente. Tenía un palo con el que tenía atravesados grandes trozos de pescado y los estaba preparando con el fuego.

Ella no sabía que hacer en aquel momento. De un momento a otro se dispuso a revisar sus pertenencias y su cuerpo. Afortunadamente estaba todo en su lugar. Aunque eso no quitara que seguía embarrada y sus ropas estaban muy maltrechas. Para alivio suyo el radar _y eso_ estaban ahí ocultos entre sus ropas y... no habían abusado de ella. _'Una nunca sabe'_ pensó.

Sin embargo, eso no le daba del todo tranquilidad. Se sentía muy débil, no tenía fuerzas para nada. Sus piernas habían estado prácticamente rendidas y aún tras su descanso, esto no cambió demasiado. Si algo malo pasase tendría mucha dificultad para poder escapar.

 _'Al menos parece que no se ha dado cuenta de que despert-...'_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando súbitamente el niño le alcanza el palo que sostenía sin mirarla.

No sabiendo como reaccionar ante eso, se queda impávida por unos segundos. No había comido en días y ese olor a quemado le daba aún más hambre.

Pero tras todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días, no sabía si confiar en aquel niño o no.

Finalmente el hambre le vence, haciendo que sostenga el palo y devore los trozos de pescado.

Sin embargo, tras unos segundos para y se pone a lagrimear.

El hecho de haber estado en una situación tan precaria tantos días le afectó.

Para Kakarotto esto era rarísimo de ver, y siendo así, esta situación lo tomó por sorpresa. Las mujeres saiyajin difícilmente lloraban debido a su naturaleza. Las únicas veces que uno las veía llorar era al borde de la muerte o cuando les habían infligido heridas extremadamente dolorosas.

 _'¿Que diablos le pasa a esta tipa?'_

El pensaba ignorarla pero era difícil siendo las únicas dos personas ahí. Las únicas personas en kilómetros a la redonda.

Debido a la incomodidad y la lástima que le generaba la muchacha, decide hablar aunque con cierta mala gana.

"Oye ya se que no es gourmet pero no exageres" Imaginó que de eso se trataba el asunto, sus habilidades de cocina al fin y al cabo eran nulas. El voltea a verla de reojo al decir esto.

La muchacha se queda en silencio unos segundos, mirándole.

"No es eso..."

"¿...Eh?"

"Bueno... si, sabe horrible, pero no había comido en días..." Kakarotto levanta una ceja, pensando si quitarle la comida por el comentario. "Pero... nadie me había ayudado hasta ahora, en ese sentido siento que es rica..."

Kakarotto simplemente suspiró y lo dejo pasar. No quería que la situación se tornase sentimental o algo similar.

.

.

.

Tras unos momentos, la muchacha se limpia las lágrimas y continúa comiendo, mientras que el chico saiyajin comienza a analizar la situación bien. El hecho de que esa chica hubiese llegado ahí se le hacía muy sospechoso.

 _'No había nadie en kilómetros, las ciudades cercanas están devastadas. ¿Que hace esta mujer aquí?'_

Entonces lo recordó. Quizás querría aquella esfera que aquellos idiotas habían intentado robar hacía días.

El no era estúpido, aunque en su momento fue bastante inocente. Dada su situación particular en Vegeta había desarrollado una desconfianza hacia casi todas las personas en general, fuera de su entorno familiar claro está (excepto quizás Raditz). El mero hecho de que tuviera una familia consolidada lo hacía blanco directo de muchos otros saiyajin de su edad. Eventualmente tuvo que ganarse su tranquilidad a golpes, pero siempre siguió siendo alguien solitario en medio de los suyos.

Y tal cosa no iba a cambiar de la noche a la mañana.

...

El ya sabía lo que haría al respecto si su conjetura era verdad...

Pero primero tenía que comprobar que ese era el caso.

"¿Que haces aquí?" Preguntó directamente aunque fingiendo no tener mucho interés en ello.

"¿Eh?" La muchacha fue tomada por sorpresa mientras comía y bebía un poco de agua. No sabía exactamente que responder, aunque por un momento sintió que la estaban largando, dada la actitud del sobria del muchacho.

"Es muy raro que gente pase por aquí, por eso lo pregunto" Aclaró.

En ese momento la muchacha se pone a pensar ya que no sabía si revelarle lo de las esferas o no. El hecho de que hiciera esto, la hizo más sospechosa ante el muchacho, aunque el no lo demostrase.

Pero al menos él le había ayudado. _'Supongo que al menos le debo eso'_ Pensó ella.

"Estoy buscando unos objetos"

Kakarotto levanta una ceja sin mayor reacción.

La muchacha de ojos azules saca el radar de su bolsillo, el cual tenía rupturas en la pantalla debido a los diversos traspiés en su viaje. Tras sacarlo presionó un botón un par de veces con fuerza para mostrar el funcionamiento del radar.

Rápidamente se da cuenta de que uno de los puntos que parpadeaban estaba muy cerca del centro y otro estaba en el mismo centro. Lo que sea que estaría buscando podría estar en esa casa.

La jovencita se sorprende. No había pensado que había estado tan cerca de otra de las esferas.

 _'Quizás llegar hasta aquí valió de algo'_ Un pensamiento positivo se asomó en su mente.

Pero Kakarotto ya tenía previsto algo así...

"¿Has visto alguna esfera naranja... como de este tamaño..." - formó un espacio con sus manos - "...con estrellas rojas?"

Su esperanza estaba ahí, una ligera sonrisa se asoma en su rostro y sus ojos se iluminan esperando lo mejor tras tanto problema e inconveniente que sufrió.

"No tengo ni idea... lo siento" Actuó lo mejor que pudo. Para sus adentros se preguntaba si terminaría por tener que eliminar a aquella chica.

Lo había prometido. Y si tenía que hacerlo, lo haría.

Sin embargo, lejos de reaccionar de mala forma ella simplemente asiente ligeramente deprimida, su decepción se hizo visible. Supuso que quizás el aparato estuviese fallando debido a los daños que tuvo.

Kakarotto por su parte no entendía para que podrían servir esferas como esas, a simple vista la que el tenía solo parecía tener una bonita apariencia, algo así como una joya rara... 'A que se habrá referido el anciano' Pensó. Aprovechando el momento el saiyajin decide preguntar para saber más al respecto.

"... ¿Por qué? ¿Para que sirven?"

Bulma se encontraba desprevenida ante tal pregunta. ¿Convendría decirle algo de tal importancia? La había ayudado, pero aquella actitud indiferente del muchacho hacía que sospechase de él.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, ambos reaccionan de golpe girando sus cabezas hacia donde estaba el fuego. Aparentemente un chorro de agua producto de la lluvia se había filtrado, apagándolo.

 _'Oh carajo, no otra vez'_ Susurró para si el muchacho.

Aprovechando la distracción ella decide cambiar el tema.

"Oye... ¿Crees que pueda bañarme aquí?" Preguntó esperando que no la mandase al diablo o insistiese con la pregunta de las esferas.

Dándose cuenta de que insistir podría levantar sospechas, Kakarotto se dirige hacia la puerta de lo que parecía ser el comedor para buscar leña, sin prestarle mucha atención a Bulma. Al escucharla, él solo suspira, aunque tratando de ocultar su fastidio.

"...Supongo que puedes usar el agua limpia que dejé en los baldes del baño, ahí hay un par de toallas también" Respondió señalando la dirección hacia el baño.

Sintiéndose aliviada ella sonríe ligeramente y le agradece, emprendiendo su camino. Por alguna razón Kakarotto sintió una pequeña sensación de _incomodidad_ al ver su sonrisa, pero decidió ignorar esto.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **En algún lugar cercano...**_

"...Vaya, así que algunos de estos inútiles seguían con vida" Una voz carente de empatía se hizo escuchar ante los demás presentes. "Parece que tuvieron bastante suerte... ningún animal se los trago mientras jugaban a la bella durmiente durante una semana."

"Parece que están en coma, señor" Mencionó uno de los subordinados.

"...No me digas" Respondió sarcásticamente el líder de aquel grupo.

"No hay señales de la esfera, sus equipos de comunicación están destrozados. ¿Que hacemos con ellos?" Preguntó otro.

"Me gustaría acabar el trabajo yo mismo..." Dijo estirando su mano en forma de amenaza. "...Sin embargo no estamos en posición de descartarlos... ese imbécil de Blue podría probar ser útil aún, suponiendo que despierte de ese trance..."

Acto seguido, aquel hombre de bigote negro tupido le hace una seña a uno de sus subordinados para velar por aquellos 'caídos'. Dada la situación. el ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Esto no era obra de un animal ni de un agente de Piccoro, aquello que los había atacado había evitado matarlos adrede. Por ende solo debía buscar un lugar que debiera alojar a una persona. 'Debe haber una casa o cabaña por aquí' Pensó.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _En el hogar de Son Gohan..._**

Sin darse cuenta, Bulma había abusado de la hospitalidad de aquel muchacho.

Lejos de tener cuidado con el agua, había usado toda subconscientemente. Quizás porque su cuerpo se lo pedía y estaba cansada, no había pensado mucho en ello.

Una gota de sudor se asoma en su sien ante su propia desfachatez. _'...Ni modo'_ pensó, al fin y al cabo ya estaba dentro del agua relajándose.

Se había puesto a pensar en muchas cosas...

Desde que había salido de Kame House todo había se había ido en caída libre. Salvo por haber encontrado una esfera nada le salió bien.

De hecho había llegado a tal punto en que ella pensó que no iba a sobrevivir. Y así hubiera sido sino hubiera encontrado aquella casa, aquella en la que ahora estaba disfrutando un baño relajante...

... Durante esas semanas había pasado por experiencias muy duras. Las pocas personas que encontró estaban dementes o asaltaban a la gente que pasase.

Allí fue donde perdió gran parte de los modestos suministros que tenía para su viaje. Se había quedado sin vehículo, sin comida, prácticamente sin nada. Solo le quedaban su radar, la esfera que por fortuna había encontrado antes, unas cápsulas vacías y su integridad física.

Y en ese momento pensó en aquel muchacho. El único que la ayudó.

 _'...Quizás solo sea su forma de ser'_ Pensó hundiéndose en el agua.

Aceptando que a lo mejor simplemente lo juzgo mal decidió que le contaría para que quiere las esferas si se lo volviese a preguntar. Al fin y al cabo le dio un refugio, comida y le permitió bañarse pese a como estaban las circunstancias después de la guerra contra Piccoro.

En aquel momento un golpe fuerte resuena en una superficie de madera no muy lejos del ambiente en el cual ella estaba.

 _'¿Qué fue eso?'_ Sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta.

Tomando las toallas se cubrió y decidió pararse detrás de la puerta para escuchar que estaba pasando.

Sintió varias pisadas.

"Inspeccionen, deben estar por aquí" Dijo una voz.

 _'Oh no...'_ Pensó.

Si era lo que pensaba entonces la matarían tan pronto como la encontrasen. O peor aún... considerando la condición en la que estaba.

Solo quedaba una opción...

.

.

.

Corrió y lo hizo tan rápido como su debilitado cuerpo se lo permitía.

Había logrado salir por aquella ventana del baño, pero al parecer la habían escuchado.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de ponerse sus ropas roídas, simplemente las había ocultado en una cápsula vacía que tenía, sosteniendo su radar y su esfera entre los pliegues de las toallas fuertemente ajustadas.

Dándose cuenta de la situación, lamentó el probable destino de aquél muchacho y se le salieron un par de lágrimas, tapándose la boca para evitar emitir algún sonido. Esto fue en vano.

"Oigan escuché algo... ¡Por aquí!"

La habían detectado.

Un haz de luz amarillo rápidamente se dirigió hacía ella.

Para cuando ella volteó este se encontraba a un metro de su pecho.

Un pensamiento fugazmente pasa por su mente aceptando lo que parecía ser su muerte.

Pero...

"Oye...¿Qué haces aquí?"

Fue muy rápido. De un segundo al otro se vio sentada en el suelo mientras aquel muchacho la tomaba de los hombros mirándole con extrañeza.

¿Se había vuelto loca? ¿Lo había imaginado todo? Ella comenzó a considerar esa posibilidad cuando de pronto volvió a sentir como aquellos hombres se acercaban, devolviéndola a la realidad.

 _'...¿Hmmm?'_ Kakarotto entonces dirige la mirada a donde Bulma se encontraba mirando con miedo.

Entonces el también comienza a sentir como unos pasos se acercan.

Un nuevo haz de luz se dirige hacia la muchacha. Kakarotto nuevamente salva a Bulma aunque evitando mostrar su fuerza y velocidad real.

"¿Que esta ocurriendo?" Preguntó nuevamente Kakarotto. Esta quizás sería la oportunidad para saberlo todo.

Pero entonces ella tomó una decisión.

"Escucha, corre... yo te metí en esto, tu... tu fuiste el único que me ayudó. Si alguien se debe salvar eres tú..." Se paró y se dirigió hacia donde parecían estar sus atacantes.

Bulma comienza a lagrimear aceptando su destino. Ella asumió su responsabilidad. Sus decisiones la llevaron a esto, y él no tenía nada que ver con ellas.

Un tercer rayo se dirige hacia ella.

Pero nuevamente ella acaba echada en el suelo antes de que este haz de luz la toque.

"...No creo que me vaya a dejar ir así te quedes" La había tumbado al suelo nuevamente, sosteniéndola de sus hombros, mirando hacia otra dirección. Sin que ella se de cuenta, Kakarotto la había alejado bastante del lugar anterior, dándole más tiempo para hablar.

Bulma gira la cabeza y comienza a llorar, no siendo capaz de verle a los ojos luego de todo lo ocurrido. Su primera reacción al oír a aquellos hombres fue largarse sin pensar en ese muchacho, y ahora él le estaba salvando la vida. Se sentía como una basura por haber desconfiado de él.

Pero esa reacción no fue culpa suya, algo como eso era natural ya que durante todo el viaje las cosas habían ido de mal en peor con todas las personas que encontraba. Ahora ella caía ante la realidad de que seguramente acabaría muerta. Estaba frustrada, triste, se sentía mal consigo misma, y en ese momento esas sensaciones empeoraron, dándose cuenta de que ahora también había condenado a morir a la única persona que la había ayudado.

"... Yo solo quería que todo volviera a la normalidad..." Sollozaba fuertemente pese a que trataba de evitarlo. Kakarotto levanta una ceja sin comprender mucho.

"Pero todo me sale mal... no pude encontrar más que una y ahora resulta que vamos a morir por ella."

Tomó aire para seguir, soltando algunos quejidos de tristeza.

"... Este mundo esta deshecho, todo desde que Piccoro apareció... por eso pensé que debía volver a recolectarlas..." Dijo mostrándole la esfera que ella tenía. Esta tenía solo una estrella a diferencia de la que Gohan le dejó a Kakarotto.

Kakarotto solo se limitaba a escuchar.

"Tanta gente muerta... tantas vidas deshechas... todas las noches sueño con mi papá... mi mamá... mi hermana... aun cuando sé que lo más probable es que estén... muertos..." Bulma se quebró al decir esto, sobretodo lo último. Se había estado reprimiendo por mucho tiempo frente a la gente de su entorno para no preocuparlos más, y había llegado al punto en que ya no pudo más con ello.

Entonces él lo comprendió.

Todo eso le sonó tan familiar al saiyajin que su tranquilidad se vio resquebrajada... una tranquilidad que no era más que una fachada en la cual su orgullo le impedía reconocer su propia realidad...

Y es que él estaba en las mismas...

"Por eso... ¡Vete! No quiero que alguien más muera... ni siquiera sé tu nombre pese a que fuiste el único que me ayudó... ¡Sálvate, vete!" Ella lo empujó, tratando de alejarse de él.

Kakarotto guarda silencio.

...

 _'Quizás... solo quizás... te juzgue mal'_

 _..._

Entonces Kakarotto toma una decisión. Una que quizá lo marcaría de por vida.

Quizás Bardock, Gine y Raditz estén muertos...

Quizás jamás podría volver a verlos...

Quizás no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer algo al respecto...

Pero si había alguna oportunidad de evitar que esta chica pase por lo mismo, quizás aquellas pesadillas lo dejarían en paz.

Quizás se libraría de esa carga.

 _Quizás esa sería su redención..._

 _..._

"...Kakarotto" Dijo él tratando de recomponerse.

 **~Nota: Para esta parte recomiendo escuchar este tema: Hiroyuki Sawano - Perfect Time ＜Version 2＞ ft. Mika Kobayashi & mpi~**

La chica lo mira sin comprender lo que dijo. _'¿Kakarotto...?'_

"Ese es mi nombre... ahora deja de llorar" Aclaró, preparándose y posicionándose para la pelea, poniendo una sonrisa confiada.

* * *

 ** _En otro lugar_**

"¡General Blue... despertó!" El soldado había intentado echándoles agua fría a los inconscientes. En un golpe de suerte, esto hizo reaccionar a Blue reaccionar aunque con lentitud.

"...¿Sigo vi-vo?"

"Si, y no se preocupe, el señor Tao Pai Pai ya rastreo la esfera. Aparentemente un mocoso de ropas raras la tiene, menos mal, ¿no cree?"

"¿...Mocoso?...¿Ropa rara?" Trataba de asimilar aquellas palabras bien a medida que se adaptaba a su entorno, y en ese momento un recuerdo le llegó a la mente a la velocidad del rayo. "No... NO, NO PUEDE SER, DEBEMOS LARGARNOS DE AQUÍ"

"¿Eh?... Pero de qué esta hablando"

"¡NO N-O NO LO ENTIENDES! ¡ESE NO ES UN MOCOSO CUALQUIERA, ES EL DEMONIO EN PERSONA!"

* * *

 ** _[Nota: Lo que está centrado y en cursiva es lo que le dice Blue al soldado con voz en off. Lo demás es la pelea.]_**

 _"Pero de que está hablando? Parece un niño normal salvo por esa vestimenta"_

/

"¿Esto es lo que quieres no?" Preguntó muy seguro de sí, sosteniendo la esfera entre sus manos. "...Sal de ahí y pelea como hombre entonces"

/

 _"Ese niño no puede ser humano..."_

/

Un nuevo rayo de luz amarilla se asoma de entre los árboles, dirigiéndose directamente a la cabeza de Kakarotto.

/

 _"Era tan veloz y ágil que no podíamos siquiera verlo..."_

/

Con un ligero movimiento de la cabeza Kakarotto lo esquiva sin necesidad de moverse de su sitio.

Pero a continuación de este fallido ataque, el atacante sale de entre los árboles de otra dirección a una gran velocidad, alzando su mano estirada, cargada de Ki, para apuñalar al muchacho en el corazón.

/

 _"Cuando paró y pude verlo... me di cuenta de que el ni siquiera tuvo necesidad de usar sus manos..."_

/

Al percatarse del ataque de Tao, Bulma instintivamente trató de gritar para advertirle a Kakarotto pero debido a la velocidad no logró hacerlo a tiempo.

Un golpe sordo se escuchó, como si un hueso se quebrara.

Tao estaba en el suelo. Su trenza se había desatado y estaba sangrando de la boca.

"No puede ser... estaba a una micra de acertar mi golpe, y el no movió sus extremidades en lo más mínimo... ¿Como es posible que me haya golpeado?" Recuperando su visión ve algo ondeando en las espaldas del niño saiyajin.

"¿¡Que es esa cosa!?" Gritó Tao estupefacto observando aquella parte del cuerpo del saiyajin.

/

 _"...Nos hizo trizas con esa cola de mono."_

/

"Y yo que pensaba que siquiera me darías pelea... eres un debilucho" Kakarotto puso toque de decepción y burla en sus palabras mientras se acercaba caminando a su 'contrincante'.

Tao no sabía como reaccionar. Instintivamente se arrastraba por el suelo alejándose de aquel niño... por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió miedo.

Bulma solo miraba anonadada, cubriendo su cuerpo a los pocos segundos de darse cuenta de que estaba mostrando más de la cuenta.

Finalmente Tao reúne el poco de valor que le quedaba para intentar su ataque definitivo...

"¡Por favor perdóname, no fue mi intención!" Se arrodilló suplicando.

...

El súbito cambio de actitud en el asesino tomó por sorpresa a ambos jóvenes. Debido a la interrupción del furor del momento Bulma se cae de espaldas pese a haber estado sentada y a Kakarotto se le hinchan las venas de la frente del enfado.

 _'¿Es en serio?'_

Ese momento de duda fue la señal que Tao necesitaba.

Inmediatamente preparó una granada y la lanzó...

...A Bulma.

 _'Se acabó para ambos'_ Tao sonreía sin un ápice de remordimiento.

Sabía que el muchacho la intentaría salvar... y ese acto sería lo que lo condene a morir.

Tao deja que una pequeña risa de satisfacción se le escape ante esta reflexión.

Sin embargo...

Kakarotto rápidamente atrapa la granada y la aplasta con su mano derecha haciéndola reventar incluso antes de tiempo, todo esto a menos de un metro del cuerpo de Tao.

'Impo-sible' pensó el asesino mientras su cuerpo se consumía en la explosión.

.

.

.

Bulma no sabía como reaccionar, por un momento pensó que aquel muchacho moriría haciendo eso. Sin embargo, algo le decía que esto no sería así.

Por otra parte, ella pudo darse cuenta de que los soldados que habían estado observando la pelea desde entre los árboles huyeron despavoridos ante tal hazaña.

Fue tras unos segundos que al disiparse el polvo levantado por la explosión, lo pudo ver. Tao... o lo que quedaba de aquel sujeto estaba en el suelo.

Kakarotto estaba altivo sin inmutarse, contemplando a su enemigo caído como si no le hubiese ocurrido nada. La muchacha de pelo celeste verdoso contemplaba la escena atónita. _'¿Realmente es humano?'_ Pensó para sí.

Y realmente no parecía haberle pasado nada. Tenía rastros de quemaduras en su pantalón naranja suelto, pero la parte superior de su vestimenta. esa de leotardo negro y una 'coraza' blanca con detalles, estaban intactos. Todo esto sin mencionar que su mano seguía en su lugar, pese a haber hecho reventar una granada con esta parte de su extremidad desnuda.

Después de unos segundos, el voltea hacia ella con los ojos cerrados, poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza de lo más relajado.

"Bueno, vámonos" Dijo sin abrir los ojos.

Esto toma desprevenida a Bulma al igual que la luz del sol asomándose de entre las nubes, posándose donde ellos estaban.

"¿Eh... a donde?"

Kakarotto suspira fastidiado como quien quiere decir '...esta tarada', esta actitud hace que Bulma se irrite ligeramente pero dicha sensación fue efímera ante la impresión heroica que tenía al verlo.

Y es que después de tanto tiempo algo se había vuelto a encender dentro de ella al estar con él...

 _ **Esperanza.**_

"...Pues a romperle el cráneo a ese tal Piccoro" Dijo finalmente abriendo los ojos...

Solo para darse cuenta de que Bulma había quedado prácticamente desnuda.

Por un instante Kakarotto se queda inmóvil mientras que su cara se tornaba roja.

"...Oye... tápate" Dijo con vergüenza, volteando el rostro para un lado.

Reflejando el rostro del saiyajin, Bulma enrojeció de golpe mientras trataba de cubrirse a la velocidad del rayo.

 _ **~ Inserte el primer Ending de Dragon Ball Z 'Sal de ahí magnífico poder ahora' aquí ~**_

"...Supongo que saliste ganando más de la cuenta, date por bien servido 'héroe'..." Dijo ella ya cubierta, tratando de ponerse irritada aun cuando por alguna razón no podía.

"Pfff... ni que estuvieras tan buena" Respondió aunque dudando mucho de su afirmación. Y si antes ella no pudo enojarse con él, ahora sí pudo.

.

.

.

Y mientras ella y el discutían... ninguno de los dos imaginaba todo por lo que tendrían que pasar.

 ** _Y es que su aventura recién había empezado._**

.

.

.

 _Y eso no había pasado desapercibido..._

* * *

 ** _Horas después, mientras emprendían su viaje..._**

"...Me quema la manito" Susurró Kakarotto lagrimeando cómicamente ya que comenzó a sentir la quemazón de la granada.

"...Eso pasa por querer hacerte el rudo" Suspiró y regañó Bulma ya vestida, no queriendo admitir que en el fondo esa escena había causado una gran impresión en ella.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo**

* * *

 **Nota de Autor:**

El capítulo más largo de TODOS los que he escrito. Y eso incluye viejos fics publicados y no publicados en diversas páginas. En un inicio pensé en hacerlo en dos partes pero interrumpirlo a medias me pareció incorrecto. Pero que puedo decir, creo que lo ameritaba. Llegué a un punto en que pensé que mis manos escribían por si solas esto xD.

Por otra parte hay algunas referencias a cierto anime/manga en este capítulo, quizás algunos conocedores se den cuenta de ello. Especialmente si reconocen la música de dicha escena.

Ante todo les menciono que esta es la primera vez que escribo un romance... desde sus mismísimos inicios al menos. Obviamente todo por ahora esta en pequeños gestos y reacciones, no esperen que se enamoren en un dos por tres, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que sus personalidades van a estar predispuestas a chocar. Kakarotto aquí es orgulloso (Tampoco es que sea un Vegeta, el es orgulloso en otros aspectos, no de su fuerza o estatus), solitario y algo malcriado pero mantiene el toque inocente para ciertas cosas. Bulma por otra parte es más centrada y desinteresada aunque sigue irritándose con facilidad cuando le provocan.

Pero no vayan a pensar que la historia se centrara en el romance. Será importante, pero este fic tiene otros géneros por algo.

Para los curiosos:

¿Por qué Bulma no intentó seducirlo?

Hay varias razones para esto.

Primera que su personalidad es distinta a la original (una comparación correcta sería la de Trunks del futuro con el Trunks del final de DBZ, el primero era evidentemente más serio que el segundo. Esto debido a las circunstancias que vivieron; uno en destrucción, otro en época de paz).

Segunda que no ella estaba segura de que el tuviese la esfera.

Tercera que ella estaba hecha un desastre cuando fue encontrada.

En fin, son cuestiones algo obvias pero vale la pena aclararlo xD.

* * *

 **Respuestas a comentarios:**

 **deadpool1991:**

La verdad que destesto el rellenuto xD. Lo de Gohan era un mal necesario hasta cierto punto. Sirvió para darle más humanidad a Kakarotto y que el se de cuenta de que ese mundo destruido realmente era algo hórrido de ver. Muy aparte de eso, le da una razón para quedarse en la Tierra aunque sea temporalmente ya que está en deuda con él.

Bulma no podría manipular a este Kakarotto así quisiera, al menos no por ahora xD.

Gracias por el comentario! Espero que este capítulo te resulte entretenido.

 **Un Fic Mas (Lol0210):**

Jajajaja... no te preocupes. Menos mal que no tengo que lidiar con ese tipo de cosas por ahora ya que de lo contrario actualizaría muy esporádicamente xD.

Pues si, honestamente me entusiasma la idea de que otros escritores puedan inspirarse en esto, sería genial ver algo así. Gracias, en realidad estas mejorías se las debo en gran parte a ustedes hablando sobre sus puntos de vista, sin eso lo más probable es que me habría conformado con poco.

Lo de Gohan ya lo expliqué en el comentario anterior, espero que la explicación baste, soy alérgico al fuego xDDDD.

Respecto a esa frase, si, es producto de haber visto varias series y películas dobladas xD. Respecto al pasado de Kakarotto, exploraré más al respecto después. Para eso, quzás por ahí habrá uno que otro OC del pasado de Kakarotto pero no serán muy relevantes obviamente. Si, eso y más en próximos capítulos.

xD... habrá Vegeta, pero al igual que en DBZ, eso viene después jaja. En este capítulo traté de desacelerar un poco los sucesos para preparar bien lo que viene.

Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones :), la verdad me gusta mucho ver como esto esta creciendo aunque sea de a pocos. Realmente motiva ver comentarios, incluso más cuando son largos e interesantes jaja.

La motivación anda alta, espero que este capítulo la refleje xDDDD.

Jaja, bueno en algún momento es probable que necesite ayuda, en todo caso serás la primera opción a quien recurra si llega a pasar eso xP.

De nuevo muchas gracias por el apoyo, realmente eres una lectora que me ha ayudado mucho en este fic con sus recomendaciones y puntos de vista :).

 **aquisea:**

Eventualmente habrá más de su pasado, eso si puedo asegurarlo xD.

Si lo veo, fue bastante emocionante jaja. Creo que llegó a ese punto a partir de su propio poder latente para superar el de la Genkidama que lo iba a consumir vivo. Lo veo como un concepto bastante interesante, ojala expliquen más al respecto en los próximos capítulos o en el manga.

Muchas gracias por el comentario!

 **AaronVS3:**

Bueno sus interacciones son sumamente diferentes a las originales, eso es algo que se puede afirmar sin duda xD.

En un momento llegue a considerarlo pero no se me ocurre una buena razón para hacer que el mismo acepte llamarse así. En todo caso si llegase a tener una familia quizás le ponga ese nombre a alguno de sus hijos, pero sería algo para tomar con pinzas para evitar confusiones.

Muchas gracias por comentar!

 **Lucky the Skeleton:**

Gracias por el cumplido xD. Por ahora parece ser que le dará prioridad a Piccoro, aunque quien sabe jaja.

Todo puede suceder en tanto haya un buen motivo para ello xD.

Muchas gracias por el comentario!

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, aunque sea más largo que de costumbre (creo que eran 3900 palabras ._. xD). Realmente le puse mucho empeño a este, por eso evité cortarlo para que no sea una cosa a medias.

De nuevo, muchas gracias por todo. De verdad no hubiera tenido la motivación para escribir algo así de de no ser por todos los reviews, follows e incluso views.

Como siempre, si tienen alguna duda o alguna recomendación háganmela saber en los comentarios, realmente me ayudarían mucho. Sobretodo respecto a este capítulo por lo ya mencionado. Gracias de antemano.

 _Y ya que llegaron al final de los larguísimos créditos..._

* * *

 ** _Venom Snake volverá con un nuevo capítulo en Infinity War._**

* * *

Bueno quizás no tanto pero puede demorar xD. Hasta pronto!


	15. Capítulo 14

_**Capítulo 14: Repulsión/Atracción - Los agentes del Rey entran en acción**_

* * *

 _ **Un mes y unas semanas antes...**_

 _Había llegado la hora._

 _No era en las circunstancias ideales. Él lo sabía mejor que nadie._

 _Sin embargo, ahora ese plan... más que un fin para volverse más fuerte y joven, sería un fin para salvar su vida._

 _..._

 _Llegó a aquella nave con el poco poder que le quedaba. Su cuerpo estaba al borde de rendirse, tendría que llevar a cabo **eso** rápido._

 _Y ahí pudo verlo..._

 _El instrumento de su plan._

 _"Hijo mí-o... ha llegado la hora"_

 _El sabía como era el ritual. Uno que bajo circunstancias normales nunca hubiera conocido._

 _Y es que había matado dos pájaros de un tiro pidiéndole aquel deseo a Shen Long._

 _'Una forma de volverme joven y al mismo tiempo mucho más poderoso'_

 _Consciente de que quizás pedía mucho, si no había respuesta simplemente cambiaría de deseo._

 _Pero la fortuna le sonrío, y el dragón le concedió el conocimiento necesario para ello._

 _Y en un segundo golpe de suerte... ahora ese proceso cumpliría no solo un doble sino un triple propósito._

 _..._

 _Fue entonces que tremendamente debilitado, se acercó a su hijo. Su 'heredero'._

 _Un título solo nominal ya que desde su nacimiento, la razón de su existencia era otra:_ _Ser consumido en vida._

 _Aquella mano vieja y desgastada se acercaba en señal de querer iniciar el rito._

 _'Una vez llevado a cabo, seré invencible' Pensó._

 _Pero..._

 _Como si una navaja se hubiese clavado en carne, un sonido casi imperceptible se dio._

 _Los ojos del padre se abren al extremo al ver que su brazo extendido fue despegado de su cuerpo con un simple tajo._

 _Una sonrisa retorcida y malévola se hace presente en el rostro del niño._

 _"...Tienes razón, padre. TU hora, ha llegado."_

 _Y entonces el acerco su pequeña mano al pecho de su padre... forzando la asimilación._

 _..._

 _Todo por un grotesco error..._

 _Y es que dicho vástago tenía sus mismos conocimientos e incluso más potencial que su mismo padre..._

 _Fue en ese momento final que un último susurro llegó como una última despedida a sus sentidos._

 _"Cierra tus ojos para siempre... ahora que los míos se abren."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _El nuevo Rey Piccoro había nacido._

* * *

 ** _Volviendo al tiempo presente_**

* * *

 _ **Varias horas después de la derrota de Tao Pai Pai...**_

 _ **En un lugar distante...**_

"...Llegas pronto" El nuevo rey tenía la apariencia de tener unos 14 años pese a haber nacido hace relativamente poco. La aceleración de su envejecimiento en parte se debió a la asimilación que había realizado un mes antes.

Todo en su aspecto era normal salvo por ello. La única diferencia con su 'anterior yo' era la edad aparentada y su inverosímil aumento de poder.

"S-i" El súbdito tenía miedo, temía demasiado el poder del nuevo rey pese a que en práctica eran hermanos.

"Imagino que eso quiere decir que las esferas están activas... dame lo que recolectaste, Tambourine" Dijo mientras se distraía jugando con sus dedos contra una superficie de su trono.

El súbdito se pone nervioso.

"L-ogré ubicar dos pero no pude traerlas"

...

Entonces el rey para de hacer aquel ruido con sus falanges en seco, ocasionando que Tambourine se de un buen susto.

El silencio generaba una tensión que prácticamente podía palparse.

"¿Y eso a que se debe?" Preguntó el joven rey mostrándose estoico.

"El que las tiene... es demasiado fuerte" Su cuerpo se tensaba ante lo que podía venir.

"¿Es así? Entonces supongo que ya no me eres de utilidad..."

"E-spere... ¡Puedo intentar robarlas!" El lo habría intentado antes pero lo cierto es que temía a aquel sujeto que las poseía, algo le decía que aquella demostración de poder que hizo previamente no era más que la punta del iceberg.

"¿...Y que esperas?" El tenía los conocimientos del anterior rey Piccoro, pero no dejaba de ser un joven impaciente.

El súbdito salió de ahí tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitía.

Habiendo salido Tambourine de aquella nave, el rey decidió pedirle algo a otro de sus súbditos que se encontraba ahí.

"...Drum, quiero que rastrees a aquel mocoso que escapó de nuestra pelea hace semanas. Quizás me equivoque pero lo más probable es que el y sus amigos estén recolectando las esferas. Y si no pues... digamos que iré a jugar un poco con ellos." No era que los considerase una amenaza, sino que simplemente quería evitar que estorben mientras el recolectaba las esferas para sí.

"Si, amo" Comprendiendo la orden, el salió de ahí inmediatamente al igual que su otro hermano.

* * *

 ** _Bajando la montaña Paozu..._**

Habían pasado varias horas tras las cuales habían descansado y ya era medio día. Ellos seguían bajando de aquella montaña. Al parecer para fortuna suya, otra de las esferas se encontraba cerca.

Por otra parte, el recorrido no estaba siendo precisamente 'tranquilo'.

"...Déjame hacerlo" La muchacha de ojos azules pedía tratando de no perder la paciencia.

"No... ya se me pasó" El joven mintió casi descaradamente.

Bulma trató de vendarle la mano a la fuerza pero fue inútil. Kakarotto simplemente no se dejaba. Ella era bastante buena haciendo estas cosas pero con él simplemente no se podía.

Ella gruñó fastidiada ante esto.

"¿Por qué te cuesta tanto aceptar ayuda?" Cruzó sus brazos parando su trayecto de golpe.

"Es solo una quemadura leve, ya ni la siento... además, no recuerdo haber pedido tu ayuda... mujer" Dijo lo último en un tono ligeramente despectivo, aunque para Bulma esto sonó mucho más insultante de lo que en verdad fue.

La verdad era que la quemazón seguía ahí, pero la terquedad del saiyajin podía más.

"Al menos podrías tener la amabilidad de llamarme por mi nombre, ¿Sabes?"

Kakarotto levanta una ceja mirándola con una expresión que simulaba desgano.

En ese momento ella se dio cuenta. Nunca se había presentado en primer lugar.

 _'Oh... eso lo explica'_

Bulma con vergüenza mira a otro lado, ya que hacer lo siguiente sería admitir su error.

"...Me llamo Bulma"

"...Bien... gracias, pero no gracias, ' _Bulma'_ " Dijo Kakarotto haciendo énfasis en aquel nombre, mientras continuo por el camino.

Ese comentario hizo que a Bulma se le hinche una vena de la frente. La actitud del muchacho la irritaba con facilidad.

"Pudiste haber preguntado, mocoso" Regañó sacándole la lengua. Kakarotto ni la miró, haciendo que se irrite incluso más.

Siguieron así unos minutos hasta que el joven guerrero pone una expresión de aburrimiento rascándose la cabeza.

Al parecer se había dado cuenta de algo.

"Oye a todo esto.. ¿Por qué no vamos volando?" Se sintió tonto por preguntar esto pudiendo haberlo dicho mucho antes, sin embargo trató de disimular la vergüenza.

"¿Ah? ¿Crees que si tuviera un vehículo que vuele estaría caminando?"

...

Un silencio se forma entre ellos dos tras esa última pregunta.

 _'¿Que?... ¿Dije algo tonto?'_ Ella no entendía lo que ocurría.

"...¿Me estas diciendo que no sabes volar?" Kakarotto ponía una cara que tenía una mezcla de decepción e incredulidad.

"...¿Te parece que tengo alas?" Preguntó ella con sarcasmo.

El saiyajin simplemente suspiró y decidió darle una demostración.

Como si su cuerpo ignorara la gravedad comenzó a levitar. Acto seguido el posicionó su cuerpo en paralelo a unos metros del suelo, apoyando su mentón en una mano y doblando sus piernas hacia atrás suyo. Como si estuviera en una cama invisible.

Al ver la expresión atónita de su compañera lo comprendió. Ella parecía no tener idea alguna de que esto era posible.

Aunque en realidad ella ya había visto algo así, sin embargo no dejaba de ser algo muy raro de ver para sus ojos.

"... Apura y súbete, antes de que cambie de opinión..." Señaló su espalda, indicando que ella se cuelgue de su cuello.

No se había puesto a pensar que ella no podría saltar tan alto como para alcanzar su cuello...

Entonces Bulma decidió colgarse de aquella cola que el tenía enrollada en su cintura, como una forma de llegar a su cuello.

Él casi se atoró con su propia saliva de la sorpresa. De no haber entrenado con su padre para combatir esta debilidad, se habría desmayado en el acto. Sin embargo, había perdido su equilibrio en el aire, cayendo casi de cara al suelo. A Bulma casi le pasa lo mismo, pero logró reaccionar a tiempo.

"¿Que te pasa? ¿Que nunca te dijeron que no debes agarrar la cola de otra persona?" Se limpiaba la ropa fastidiado, mientras se levantaba.

"Oh, disculpa." La chica de pelo celeste verdoso se había soltado de el y se dejó llevar como si algo así fuera de lo más natural del mundo.

.

.

.

Hasta que se dio cuenta.

"¡Hey, ¿Como rayos se supone que supiera algo así?! ¡Eres el único tarado que conozco que tiene una!" Criticó Bulma.

"¡Es sentido común! A mi no me ves colgándome de tus te-" Antes de continuar recibió un coscorrón de parte de su interlocutora.

Kakarotto, o mejor dicho, los saiyajin no solían tener educación para algunas cosas, por no decir que la mayoría de las cosas. Por supuesto, Bulma no tenía idea de esto.

"¡Cállate!"

 _Y otra cosa que ella no sabía es que se ofendían con mucha facilidad..._

Pese a que el era sumamente fuerte en comparación, lo había sentido.

Aunque más fue su orgullo que otra cosa.

"Ok... eso es todo" Paró de levantar el polvo de su ropa, mirándole seriamente.

"Iré solo, tu te quedas."

Bulma se sorprendió. No era común que un muchacho del sexo opuesto reaccione así con ella.

Y así de fácil como lo había decidido, dio unos cuantos pasos y salió volando de ahí usando una velocidad ligera que iba aumentando.

Recuperando su compostura Bulma decidió contestar.

"¡Pues vete al diablo!"

Ambos se habían enojado el uno con el otro. Sus personalidades y en general sus respectivas formas de ser colisionaban con mucha facilidad.

Entonces ella se quedó sola...

Dándose cuenta de que el lo decía en serio, continuó por el camino mientras él desaparecía del panorama.

* * *

Un par de minutos después Kakarotto se había alejado, perdiéndola de vista.

Obviamente seguía enojado con ella y por aquella actitud. Una que si bien no era tan agresiva y molesta como la de sus congéneres del planeta Vegeta, seguía teniendo similitud con estas. Y eso para él era simplemente difícil de aguantar.

 _'...Como si la necesitara'_

Este planeta estaba plagado de gente débil. El tal Piccoro no tendría por qué ser una amenaza para él, al menos eso pensó. Acabaría con él en un santiamén y con ello recobraría su tranquilidad.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo...

No sabía donde podría estar aquel sujeto o esas esferas. Tampoco sabía para que servían exactamente estas últimas.

Imaginariamente pudo ver a su padre dándose un palmazo en su propia cara en muestra de exasperación. Eso solía hacer cuando Kakarotto o Raditz hacían una tontería sin pensar las cosas bien.

Tratando de negar su error de juicio y la implicancia de necesitar a aquella chica simplemente se propuso a buscar ambas cosas sin ayuda de Bulma.

* * *

Por otra parte Bulma seguía susceptible, no solo por la discusión sino por la decepción en sí...

Había pasado muy corto tiempo con el pero había depositado sus esperanzas en ese muchacho. Y es que ni siquiera sus amigos la habían acompañado o ayudado en dicho viaje.

Y ahora el se largo dejándola a su suerte.

 _'...Quizás nunca debí confiar en el después de todo'_

Una expresión triste casi se dibuja en su rostro pero esta es rápidamente reemplazada por otra de enojo.

 _'¡No importa! Ya encontré 2 ¿Verdad? ¡Solo faltan otras 5!'_

Se impulsó a si misma para apresurar su paso; pero de un momento al otro, cayó ante la realidad de que su salud seguía débil. Y ya habían pasado algunas horas desde su última comida.

Sin embargo, eso no era todo... en aquel instante ella se dio cuenta además de que no tenía los medios como para asegurar comida, las criaturas de esa montaña eran bastante fuertes y peligrosas como para poder cazarlas en su estado actual.

No obstante, ella simplemente siguió... tratando de ignorar las circunstancias.

* * *

Habían pasado un par de horas y Kakarotto ya había recorrido gran parte de las ciudades aledañas casi minuciosamente... todo sin resultado alguno. Ni siquiera pudo encontrar la esfera que se supone debía estar en las cercanías. Sus ojos simplemente no eran competencia para un radar construido específicamente para encontrar algo de ese tamaño. El lo sabía bien, pero era necio. A sus ojos regresar sería ceder ante aquella chica.

Como era de esperarse, buscar esferas como esas era como buscar agujas en un pajar. Y no había ni rastro del tal Piccoro.

"No, no volveré donde ella" Lejos de mantenerlo en su pensamiento, ya había comenzado a perder la paciencia, hablando en voz alta.

Siguió recorriendo las ciudades inútilmente mientras algunos pensamientos le llegaban a la mente.

 _'Con ese radar ya las habría encontrado'_

 _'Nunca las encontraré a este paso'_

 _'Esto es inútil'_

"¡Bah!" Trató de deshacerse de aquellas ideas, moviendo la cabeza.

Entonces otra elucubración diferente le llegó a su mente.

Ella estaba sola... débil.

 _Atacarla y quitarle su esfera sería sencillo..._

 _Matarla sería un juego de niños._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Al entender esto, paró su inútil búsqueda, gruñendo y haciendo rechinar sus dientes.

"Maldita consciencia..."

Al final terminó por ceder ante la idea de que alguien se aproveche de la situación en la que esa chica estaba.

* * *

Habían pasado las horas y Bulma no podía evitar pensar en esa discusión.

Se había metido en un aprieto mayor al ya no disponer de la ayuda de Kakarotto.

 _"¡Es un grosero!"_ Dijo para sí gruñendo.

Trataba de convencerse así misma de que podría sola con esto, pero recordando bien su situación previo a encontrarse con el, simplemente no podía evitar pensar que tarde o temprano pasaría algo malo. Algo de lo que no podría librarse.

Y para empeorar las cosas... en un determinado momento pensó que Kakarotto realmente podría haberse encontrado con Piccoro.

 _'Oh dios...'_

 _Y es que ella no había pensado en aquella posibilidad..._

 _"...Y s-i... ¿Y si no es... lo suficientemente fuerte?"_ Susurró para si sintiendo un escalofrío.

Un tenso silencio se apoderó de su mente ante esto, mientras cubría su boca con ambas manos.

...¿Que había estado pensando?

Se había impresionado tanto con él que no había considerado la posibilidad de que pudiese perder.

 _'Deberíamos haber ido hacia Kamehouse'_ Si alguien podría determinar su poder real y compararlo con el de Piccoro, Roshi sería la persona indicada.

Pero ahora eso era solo una idea, una que ya no se podía tomar en cuenta.

...

Tragó fuerte pidiendo al cielo que Kakarotto no se hubiese encontrado con aquel monstruo.

Entonces nuevamente comenzó a reflexionar sobre como había llegado a aquella situación.

 _"Quizás si hubiese sido más tolerante con el... no habría pasado esto..."_

 _..._

"Bueno tendrás tiempo para reflexionarlo... en el otro mundo" Una voz sombría y grave se había pronunciado.

... Las pupilas de la joven de orbes azules se contrajeron al dirigir su mirada hacia quien había contestado su lamento.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo**

* * *

 **Nota de Autor:**

Jajaja... pensaron que así como así Kakarotto y Bulma se aguantarían el uno al otro, verdad?

Bueno eso no pasará por ahora xD.

La transición fue lenta pero es necesaria, dos personalidades como las de ellos necesitan de tiempo y deben aceptar las fortalezas del otro para tolerarse mutuamente.

Eso sí, este capítulo nuevamente salió más largo que de costumbre.

* * *

 **Respuestas a comentarios:**

 **Un Fic Mas:**

Bueno por donde empiezo xD. Por ahora creo que no es necesaria la introspección de los personajes, quedé con tercera persona; prefiero guardar los PoVs para partes más psicológicas, supongo; en este capítulo la cuestión es bien simple, a Kakarotto no le gusta aceptar ayuda y Bulma se irrita fácilmente debido a la particular personalidad saiyajin del otro, no sabe que es algo natural en su raza ser así de orgullosos y poco educados.

Sobre la pelea con Tao ya hice el edit, ojala este un poco más entendible ._. .

Me alegra que te hayan gustado esas partes ligeramente cómicas xD.

Muchas gracias por hacerme ver esos detalles, en este capítulo traté de ahondar más en detalles para hacerlo más palpable y verosímil, ojala haya funcionado.

Y bueno, gracias por RW así de analíticas, ayudan bastante :D. Sobretodo cuando se trata de mejorar detalles específicos como los que mencionaste.

Ojala este capítulo sea de tu agrado! Muchísimas gracias de nuevo y hasta pronto! :D

 **deadpool1991:**

Pues me alegra mucho que haya sido de tu agrado! El ecchi simplemente se dio y ya xD. Yamcha el destructor multiversal hará su aparición en algún momento pero tendré que desinflarle los poderes sino me rompe el fic ._. xD.

Como dices Kakarotto está demasiado fuerte, pero quien sabe... todo puede pasar jaja.

Muchas gracias por el review, ojala este capítulo sea de tu agrado también! Hasta pronto!

 **Sora Fanfiction:**

Bueno este capítulo de ahora no será tan largo pero es más que el capítulo promedio de este fic xD. Muchas gracias! Tendré especial cuidado desarrollando a ambos, me alegra que esos detalles te hayan gustado, creo que la música le añade sazón xD.

Buenas vibras! Y de nuevo, muchas gracias! :D, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado. Hasta luego!

 **Isaxc:**

Pues si, jaja. Gracias por comentar.

 **AaronVS3:**

Bueno no es que la deteste, es que le resulta difícil aguantar mujeres así xD. Pero ahora lo que sucedió en este capítulo es más que nada porque Bulma se irrita fácilmente ante algo ofensivo y el no sabe comportarse en una sociedad humana. Eso tendrá que cambiar de poco en poco.

Respecto a la identidad... en algún momento lo consideré (porque me resultaría más facil escribir Goku antes que Kakarotto xD), pero ante el orgullo saiyajin y la forma de ser de Kakarotto, creo que negar su verdadero nombre sería medio OoC. Y bueno si considero también que nadie sabe de los saiyajin en la Tierra, no hay mucho que hacerle. Quizás ponga un easter egg por ahí en algún punto, eso sí.

Muchas gracias por el comentario, espero que este capítulo también te agrade! Hasta pronto!

* * *

Eso es todo por ahora. Quizás suba algo después aunque no necesariamente tenga que ver con esta historia (Es un quizás si, quizás no; está en análisis si lo conecto a esto). Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, que tengan un bonito día/tarde/noche.

Si tienen dudas, recomendaciones, curiosidades, preguntas ya saben que pueden dejármelas en los reviews. Lo apreciaría mucho!

Los favoritos, follows y views apoyan!

Y si no pues okay :c.

xD

Muchas gracias y hasta la próxima.

EDIT: Arreglé un pequeño error en la cronología, más vale prevenir que lamentar xD.


	16. Capítulo 15

_**Capítulo 15: 'Tolerancia'**_

* * *

"Bueno tendrás tiempo para reflexionarlo... en el otro mundo" Una voz sombría y grave se había pronunciado.

... Las pupilas de la joven de orbes azules se contrajeron al dirigir su mirada hacia quien había contestado su lamento.

Al encontrarse con la mirada de aquella criatura su rostro palideció. Ella intentaba pronunciar sílabas, sin embargo la apariencia impía de la criatura le había impresionado tanto que no alcanzaba a emitir sonido con sentido alguno. La mueca de satisfacción retorcida de aquella criatura antropomórfica con alas no hacía más que empeorar las cosas.

Esa apariencia reptiliana y la piel verde rápidamente lo delataron. Era un enviado de Piccoro y esto Bulma lo sabía mejor que nadie.

"Pobre niña... seguramente estarás pensando en lo estúpido que fue separarse de ese mocoso. Pero no te preocupes, si el se opone a nosotros nuestro rey lo destruirá y probablemente tendrán la oportunidad de verse en la otra vida... ¿No es eso lo que ustedes humanos llaman algo... 'romántico'?" Se mofó de la jovencita al verla tartamudeando debido al shock.

"...Al menos ese sería el caso de no ser porque los que mueren por nuestras manos nunca descansan en paz." Dijo acercándose cada vez más en lo que Bulma trató de alejarse cayendo al suelo.

"E-espera." Finalmente alcanzó a pronunciar una palabra.

El demonio para en su trayecto por un instante, sin embargo sigue extendiendo su mano derecha cargando ki con esta.

"Y-o... yo sé donde puedes encontrar otra esfera del dragón." Bulma intentó ganar tiempo a través de esto. Era lo único que se le ocurría.

"Oh... entonces quieres negoci-"

Un golpe fuerte en el rostro interrumpió al demonio sin previo aviso, haciéndolo retroceder. Por un instante la chica de cabello celeste verdoso pensó que se trataba de aquel muchacho, casi recobrando su esperanza.

Pero no fue así...

Esa calva solo podía pertenecer a alguien.

"¡K-Krillin!"

Y no estaba solo.

"¡Satán! ¡Sácala de aquí!... Yo... ¡Pelearé con él!" Krillin temblaba ligeramente, lo cierto era que no sabía si podía medirse en pelea contra aquel monstruo.

El otro muchacho de peinado afro y pelo azabache asintió, aunque visiblemente nervioso y con miedo presente en sus ojos.

"Oh... son ustedes, no esperaba que siguieran vivos." Recalcó que ya había tenido un encuentro con ellos antes. "Como sea... palabras muy valientes muchacho..." En un movimiento fugaz despareció de la vista de los presentes "...Pero no estás al nivel" Un golpe por detrás manda a volar al chico sin cabello como si no tuviese peso en absoluto.

Su trayecto fue interrumpido por un árbol que acabó destrozado en el proceso. Entonces él niño comprobó por las malas que evidentemente no podría competir con aquella criatura...

"Ahora si me disculpas... continuaré con lo que vine a hacer. Pero no te preocupes, tu morirás después de ella... y al final estará ese mocoso que está a punto de cagarse en los pantalones" 'Satán' tragó fuerte al escuchar lo último. Bulma por su parte no sabía que hacer.

Krillin intentó pararse en señal de querer intentar oponerse, pero el golpe lo dejó en muy mal estado. No podría intervenir así lo quisiera, solo podía observar como aquel demonio se acercaba más y más a sus amigos...

"Y-yo, n-no te tengo miedo... ¡Asesino!" Dijo Satán armándose de valor y parándose frente a Bulma. El era fuerte para estándares humanos... pero Krillin lo superaba. Sabía que no podría hacer nada en contra de aquel monstruo, pero si iba a morir, al menos tendría el coraje de encararlo luego de toda la cadena de maldades que Piccoro y sus sirvientes ocasionaron.

"¿Es en serio?" Se mofó de Satán posando un dedo en su frente.

Se mantuvo así por unos instantes hasta que pudo ver que líquido amarillento comenzaba a descender de los pantalones del muchacho.

Entonces el demonio casi se atraganta con su propia saliva de la risa. Simplemente no esperaba ver algo así de 'gracioso'. No podía evitar burlarse de tremenda demostración de miedo. Los amigos del muchacho no hacían más que mirar al demonio con enfado, maldiciendo su incapacidad, al no poder hacer nada.

"...Jaja ¿Un clásico, no?" Pudo oír una voz desde arriba.

"Y que lo dig-" Entonces se dio cuenta de que esa voz no pertenecía a ninguno de los que estaban presentes. _'No... no puede ser'_

El demonio tragó fuerte... gotas de sudor frío se asomaban desde sus sienes. Armándose de valor, atinó a voltear a ver a quien le habló.

 _'Él no podría... no tendría porque estar aquí'_

"T-tu" Ahora el demonio era el que tartamudeaba.

Bulma no podía creerlo, ahora sí, **_era él._**

"...Se acabó el recreo, lagartija"

Un golpe fortísimo se clavo en el estómago del monstruo, generando un ruido sordo. Acto seguido este se retorció de dolor, arrodillándose mientras sangre morada salía de su boca a borbotones.

Krillin, Satán y Bulma miraron asombrados, sobretodo los dos primeros ya que por primera vez lo veían. Aquel muchacho había vencido al demonio como si de un juego de niños se tratase.

"¿Y tu eres el tal Piccarón? Que decepción... parece que no hay nadie fuerte en este planeta. Y yo que quería una buena pelea, bah... ni modo..."

El monstruo intentaba hablar pero simplemente no podía. Se encontraba en un estado en el que no sabía si el miedo o el dolor le impedían emitir palabra alguna.

Nuevamente Kakarotto puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza despreocupado y caminó hacia donde estaba Bulma.

"...Me voy por un par de horas y me reemplazan con un calvito y su amigo con problemas renales... como sea, ahí está, el gran Piccorico o como se llamé, ni tan fuerte era"

Bulma le iba a contestar, pero alguien se le adelantó.

"Ja...jaja...jajaja ¿Cre-crees...que yo soy el gran Rey Piccoro? Tu no podrías con el ni en s-ueños..." A duras penas alcanzó a erguirse mientras hablaba con dificultad, parando para tomar aire.

Kakarotto levanta una ceja y lo mira con aburrimiento. Acto seguido, el chico saiyajin con peinado de palma se dispuso a hablar.

"Y ahora dirás 'el te aniquilará, tu no eres nadie para bla bla bla bla' "

"El te aniquilará, tu no ere-" Paró dándose cuenta de que efectivamente el muchacho había predicho su propia frase.

"Si, si como sea, hagamos las cosas fáciles, dime donde está y quizás... solo quizás, haré de cuenta que nunca viniste" Mientras decía esto último cambio su expresión, mirándolo de forma amenazante.

El ambiente se puso tenso. Nuevamente Tambourine estaba contra la espada y la pared.

Si le decía la ubicación de Piccoro, el muchacho probablemente moriría. Sin embargo su amo lo mataría a el también por andar de boca floja.

Si no lo decía acabaría eliminado por el muchacho.

...Solo quedaba una opción.

Con suma sutileza extendió sus alas...

"Está bien te diré donde está..."

"Eso quería escuch-"

El demonio levantó las alas y las agito fuertemente contra el suelo levantando una gran cantidad de polvo. Para fortuna suya el suelo debajo suyo no tenía alguna vegetación que previniera esto. Al impedir la visión de los presentes solo tendría que volar y escapar...

Sin embargo, de un movimiento rápido con sus manos, el saiyajin disipó el polvo e inmediatamente después apareció detrás del demonio, rompiéndole los huesos de las alas con tal facilidad que dieron la impresión de ser de papel.

Esto hizo que el demonio soltara un alarido de dolor desgarrador. Ya no podría volver a volar, sus alas le quedaron colgando como si de pura carne muerta se tratasen.

"...Ya, no seas una nena... hubiera sido peor si te dejaba volar" Kakarotto miró fastidiado, burlándose del dolor que le había provocado al sirviente de Piccoro. No le gustaba que tratasen de jugarle trucos tan ridículos.

Ante la primera frase Bulma recordó como el muchacho de la cola de mono se andaba sobando la mano debido a la quemazón que tenía, soltando una pequeña risita pese a las circunstancias.

"¿Que?" Kakarotto la había percibido.

"Nada, no es nada" Bulma se relajó al ver como la situación ahora estaba bajo control.

Fue entonces que el otro par se acercó a la escena.

"¡Wow!, ¿Cómo diablos hiciste eso? ¿Quien te entrenó?" Preguntó Krillin, aun aturdido por el daño.

"¡Increíble! ¡Las chicas deben perseguirte! ¿Puedes enseñarme?" Prosiguió Satan.

A Bulma le comenzó a dar una sensación incómoda por alguna razón. Quizás por la falta de atención hacia ella.

"¿Eh?... No creo que puedan" Respondió Kakarotto aburrido, sin prestar demasiada importancia.

"...Creo que mejor comienzas por cambiarte de pantalón, Satán" Bulma intervino. Krillin rió ante esto aunque al final el dolor le impidió hacerlo en demasía.

En lo que Bulma y los otros dos se ponían a hablar y cerciorarse de que todo estuviese bien entre ellos, Kakarotto se dirigió a su víctima. Este último se arrastraba alejándose de el.

"¿Me vas a decir donde está o no? O quizás si te mato saldrá a jugar..." Kakarotto seguía aburrido, hacer estas cosas no era muy diferente a como cuando estaba de misión.

 _'Un par de huesos rotos y ya debería confesar',_ era su típica linea de pensamiento. En parte la filosofía inculcada por su madre Gine, la de evitar matar, resultaba bastante útil en las circunstancias correctas. Pese a esto, los otros saiyajin de su edad por lo general terminaban tachándolo de blandengue, llegando a incluso matar a sus víctimas sin necesidad para darle la contra a sus métodos. Esa y muchas razones lo llevaban a apartarse y hacer las cosas solo, lo cual lo ponía en diversos aprietos pero a cambio lo fortalecían bastante en comparación a los demás...

"Es-ta bien..."

"Nada de trucos, o esta vez te convertiré en barbacoa."

"...So-bre el océano, cerca a la ciudad del Este." Ya no teniendo opción alguna decidió confesar.

"Tsk..." El muchacho dio la vuelta con fastidio... y comenzó a pensar las cosas.

 _'Carajo... no se me ocurrió que el también podría estar volando'_ Pensó el saiyajin para sí mismo. Tenía experiencia, pero no tanta. A veces simplemente no pensaba bien las cosas.

"Oye pelón, ¿Donde queda la Ciudad del Este?" Preguntó Kakarotto interrumpiendo al grupo de humanos, normalmente Krillin se habría irritado pero estaba feliz de haber salido con vida de aquella precaria situación.

"¿Eh?... Pues supongo que en esa dirección" Señaló con su dedo índice a uno de sus lados.

"¿Supones?" Preguntó Kakarotto desconfiado, no quería perder el tiempo verificando un simple supuesto.

"Eh... de hecho creo que está por el otro lado" Dijo Satán dubitativo. El muchacho extraterrestre simplemente los vio con cara de 'ya decídanse'.

"Está por allá" Señaló en una dirección distinta, Bulma, con suma confianza en sus palabras. "¿Por que, que piensas hacer?"

"Lo de costumbre..." Por un momento Kakarotto olvidó que no estaba en una misión, confundiendo a su interlocutora con dichas palabras. Para el 'lo de costumbre' era salirse del grupo, y culminar su objetivo solo antes de que otros le estorbaran.

"¿Eh?...¿A que te refieres?" Preguntó la joven sin tener idea alguna, haciendo que Kakarotto volviese en si.

"Nada... iré a visitar al que mandó a este inútil." Señaló hacia el demonio detrás suyo con su pulgar. "...Ahí se ven" Intentó flotar pero de pronto sintió un peso colgando de sí.

"¡Espera, espera... ESPERA!" Se escucharon gritos femeninos en aquel lugar. Kakarotto paró en pleno aire al notar que Bulma se estaba colgando de uno de sus pies. Bulma sintió alivio al recordar que de haberse colgado de su cola de nuevo pasarían por otra escena.

"¿Que?"

"¿Como que, 'Que'? No puedes irte así!" Replicó la chica de orbes azules.

"Si puedo. Mira." Flotó más alto haciendo que a la joven inventora le de vértigo.

"NO TONT-" Bulma paró en seco en sus palabras, ofenderlo ahora no sería muy inteligente. Kakarotto sin embargo levanto una ceja, comprendiendo lo que iba a decir.

"Dis-culpa..." La chica de cabellos celestes verdosos evitaba la mirada del joven saiyajin. Estaba con ganas de morderse la lengua ya que por primera vez estaría cediendo ante un chico en una situación así. Y aunque este le había salvado la vida prácticamente 3 veces le seguía resultando difícil.

Ante esto Kakarotto solo suspira y gira los ojos sutilmente. Aparentemente hizo esto en señal de aceptar las disculpas de la muchacha.

Finalmente decidió descender con lentitud, permitiendo que los pies de ella se apoyen a salvo en el suelo, tras lo cual ella lo suelta.

"Ya... si me disculpas, segui-"

"No, no, espera"

"...¿Ahora que?" Giró nuevamente los ojos ante el fastidio. Bulma decidió ignorar esto.

"...Primero tenemos que ir a otro lado" La muchacha aclaró su voz.

 _"Tenemos?"_ Kakarotto musito para sí, mirándole con pesadez.

"Si,TENEMOS" Bulma había escuchado claramente.

"Mira... no se si te has dado cuenta, pero yo no soy un taxi. Si quieren ir a un lado, tienen pies" La hija menor de los Briefs estaba a punto de perder la paciencia pero consiguió aguantarse otra vez.

"No se trata de eso" La muchacha suavizó su voz, negando con la cabeza.

Al escuchar lo último Kakarotto la observa con duda. Por su parte Krillin y Satan miraban la escena de antología. Ver a Bulma conservando la paciencia con alguien así era una cosa de otro mundo.

"Sé que eres muy fuerte... pero no se si puedas vencer a Piccoro,"

"Pfff... ajá." El muchacho saiyajin ya iba a emprender vuelo otra vez.

"¡ESPERA, al menos escúchame! ¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡Lo estoy haciendo por tu bien! ¡Piccoro es un monstruo!...No quier... no quiero que te maten..." Dijo lo último con cierta vergüenza, previendo que Kakarotto podría burlarse.

...

Kakarotto recordó algo que sus padres le decían muy a menudo a él y a su hermano; pero especialmente a él. Algo tan dulce como 'Maldición, deja de ser terco que vas a terminar muerto si sigues encaprichándote como un idiota'. Y si, a veces llegaba a puntos donde la misma Gine perdía la paciencia.

Al menos esta vez no se lo dijeron tan directamente. Exhaló y finalmente decidió contestar.

"...¿Y según tu, que debo hacer?" Bulma finalmente se relajó al ver que por fin Kakarotto la escucharía.

"Verás..."

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo**

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Vale la pena recordar y mencionar unas cuantas cosas:

Edades para este fic:

\- Kakarotto 12 y unos meses

\- Bulma 14 y unos meses

\- Krillin y Satan, para efectos del fic, entre 10 y 11

\- Lazuli y Rapizu 11

\- Launch entre 15 y 16

Y eso.

El siguiente capítulo será algo lento aunque... depende de como lo vean... no diré mucho más al respecto por ahora.

* * *

 **Respuestas a comentarios:**

 **deadpool1991:**

Pues si xD. La verdad se veía venir por como son los dos jaja. Respecto a Piccoro... bueno digamos que ya tengo listo que es lo que va a pasar, pero aun falta para llegar a ello xD. ¡Gracias por comentar y estar al pendiente! Ojala que este capítulo te resulte entretenido :D.

 **Un Fic Mas:**

Muchas gracias por estar tan al pendiente! xD.

Sobre la corrección, espero que se entienda mejor con ello. La verdad aun en este punto no estoy seguro al respecto ._. . No hay de que agradecer, al contrario muchas gracias por hacerme ver ese problema!

Sobre esa parte de Piccoro... tendrá mucha importancia para comprender algo que viene después. Solo diré que aquí el uno no es resurrección del otro xD.

Me alegra que su progreso te resulte acorde, la verdad prefiero que se de de a pocos y que quede bien establecido para después. Y bueno, obviamente no se emparejaran a esta edad pero conviene dejar sentados los precedentes. De cualquier modo aun falta para que este arco recién llegue a su clímax, así que hay tiempo xD.

Bueno, sobre eso... quizás los capítulos comiencen a demorar un poco más debido a ciertas circunstancias laborales, pero seguirán siendo constantes. No tengo pensado hacer hiatus... por ahora no, al menos.

¡Muchísimas gracias por tu apreciación! ¡Espero que este capítulo también te agrade!

 **AaronVS3:**

Por ahora Bulma se salvo... por ahora, pero quien sabe que ocurrirá después. ¡Gracias por comentar y estar al pendiente!

 **Isaxc:**

Pues muchas gracias! La verdad traté de evitar el enfoque de "Kakarotto violento porque nunca se golpeo la cabeza y se crió solo" gran parte de su personalidad es como es en este fic gracias a Gine, Bardock... un poco Raditz y toda su estadía como soldado de Freezer con otros saiyajin de su edad. A mi también me gusta el Goku x Bulma pero no he visto muchos recientes ._. , ojala más gente se anime a hacer algunos con esa pareja. ¡Gracias por comentar, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado!

* * *

Y bueno por ahora eso es todo. Como ya mencioné previamente en una de mis respuestas, a partir de ahora los capítulos podrán demorar un poco más que de costumbre. Traté de mantener el ritmo de 1 capítulo cada 2 semanas pero se me están complicando las cosas un poco. Pero, no se preocupen, no dejaré esto en hiatus ni nada de eso, solo demorarán un poco más.

Como siempre reviews, dudas, críticas, follows, favoritos y views son más que bienvenidos.

Un saludo y hasta la próxima.

PD: Debo mencionar algo. Hace días publiqué otro fic corto que... podría o no tener relación con este (aun no lo decido). Si gustan léanlo, está en mi perfil como "El Peor Deseo de la Historia", aunque podría ser un spoiler bastante grande en esta historia si decido incluirlo (aunque si eso pasa probablemente lo modifique ligeramente). Las pistas están dispersas en todo lado de este fic para ver como encajaría.

En fin, eso es todo, ahora si me voy. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, en el mismo lugar, pero no a la misma hora xD.


	17. Capítulo 16

Okay, este capítulo es un poco más sentimentalón que otra cosa, pero aquí va.

 _ **Capítulo 16: Recuerdos**_

* * *

 _ **En algún lugar...**_

"...Supuse que vendrías" Una voz se hizo presente a la habitación, sus características encajaban con las de una mujer de avanzada edad.

La persona que entraba en aquel lugar simplemente asintió, jalando el asiento delante de la anciana para sentarse en el.

Unos segundos de silencio crearon un aire de tensión en el lugar.

"¿... En verdad quieres saberlo? Lo que te depara el futur-" La anciana fue interrumpida.

"Lo que necesito saber es si hay una forma de acabar con todo esto..."

La mujer de avanzada edad exhala, casi dando la impresión de que su respuesta no iba a ser para nada alentadora.

"...Al final me temo que lo uno y lo otro están relacionados." Respondió la anciana con pesar.

"Asumo entonces que ya lo viste... solo dímelo" Se escuchó parte del interlocutor.

La anciana mueve la cabeza, tras lo cual mira a su interlocutor fijamente con una expresión seria.

"¿Que estarías dispuesto a hacer?... ¿Hasta donde llegarías para derrotar al demonio en persona?" La anciana dirigió su mirada al suelo, en señal de estar esperando una respuesta no muy agradable.

"Haré lo que tenga que hacer... lo sabes hermana" Aquella voz masculina y enronquecida por la edad contestó.

La esfera de cristal en medio de ellos comenzó a brillar, transmitiendo imágenes poco compresibles para el hombre, sombras que solo su hermana podría descifrar.

 _"...Desde el infinito vendrá un joven, cuyos puños tienen el potencial para rivalizar con los mismos dioses... de corazón puro pero corrompible, tan vital para este mundo como peligroso para él... Cada acción contará, cada influencia tendrá su respectiva consecuenci-"_

Rayos de estática de un color rojo sobre la esfera emanan de la esfera intempestivamente dándole un susto a ambos.

... Sin que se den cuenta parte de la esfera se resquebraja.

La anciana recobra su compostura y trata de continuar.

 _"El odio y la ira teñirán su corazón y sus ojos... su camino estará plagado de sacrificio..."_

La anciana entonces mira fijamente a su hermano. Suspirando se arma de valor para continuar.

 _"...Cuando él y el hijo del mal colisionen... el hombre de la marca de la tortuga será quien decida el destino de este mundo."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **En las cercanías de la Ciudad del Oeste.**_

Un suspiro de molestia pudo escucharse. Un suspiro que no era más que uno entre muchos que la chica del grupo ya había escuchado.

Kakarotto no era precisamente una persona paciente en estas situaciones. Y eso era muy notorio.

Mientras que Satan y Krillin mataban el tiempo hablando de cosas sin importancia, el saiyajin del grupo ponía la misma pose de casi siempre, las manos atrás de la nuca, caminando sin darle importancia a sus alrededores, con claro aburrimiento en su expresión. No era muy difícil para Bulma deducir lo que estaba pensando.

 _'...¿Que diablos hago aquí?'_ A cada paso que daba Kakarotto este pensamiento se hacía más y más constante. El ya sabía donde estaba Piccoro gracias al soplón de Tambourine, el cual había quedado retorciéndose en el suelo un par de kilómetros atrás. ¿Para que seguir con aquel plan? Ni el mismo lo sabía, el recordar a sus padres y la forma en como Bulma se lo pidió simplemente lo tomaron desprevenido.

Sin embargo, fuese de la forma que fuese, ya habían acordado hacer las cosas así. Lamentablemente tampoco era como si Kakarotto pudiera cargar a los 3 al mismo tiempo para acelerar el proceso ya que solo tenía dos brazos. Y aun si pudiera le resultaría tremendamente molesto hacer dicha cosa, por lo cual quedó descartado volar.

El plan por ahora era encontrar la esfera que estaba en los alrededores y de ahí partir hacia Kamehouse.

"¡Hey miren! ¡Creo que está ahí!" Satán afiló la vista encontrando una especie de bulto extraño entre unas rocas a unos metros de si mismo.

Krillin, aun moviéndose con cierta dificultad, se acercó para verificar el posible hallazgo, dejando a los demás detrás de si. Afortunadamente la chica de cabellos celestes verdosos ya había hecho lo posible para manejar el estado del joven calvo con los recursos disponibles, permitiéndole al menos caminar sin retorcerse de dolor con cada paso.

"¡Oigan, si! ¡Es la de dos estrellas!" Krillin intentó desenterrarla pero estaba tan trabada entre los escombros que su cuerpo en su estado actual no le permitía hacer mucho. Al ver esto Satán alcanza a ayudarle, pujando con dificultad para finalmente sacar la esfera.

Bulma sonríe al ver que ya casi iban por la mitad del camino. Kakarotto entonces recuerda que no sabía para que servían dichas esferas.

"Oye... Bulma" Mencionó con cierta vergüenza Kakarotto, la verdad era que no se acostumbraba a actuar en grupo. Bulma voltea hacia el al escuchar su nombre, mirándole con curiosidad. "...¿Y para que sirven esas cosas?"

 _'Oh... verdad que aún no le dije'_ Por un instante volvió a dudar si decirle pero luego de reconocer que el al menos estaba poniendo de su parte y el hecho de que le había salvado la vida unas cuantas veces, decidió hablarle al respecto.

"Las necesitamos para pedir un deseo" Dijo la joven de orbes azules, levantando el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

"¿Eh? ¿Deseo?" Kakarotto le mira con incredulidad.

"¡Si!... Una vez que juntemos las 7 podremos pedir que el mundo vuelva a ser como era antes y será como si Piccoro jamás hubiese estado aquí. ¿No es asombroso?" Dijo muy segura de sí con una sonrisa confiada.

La respuesta del muchacho se hace esperar unos segundos.

"Oye y esos hongos que consumes... ¿Son así de fuertes?"

Una vena se hincha en la frente de la joven, tras lo cual su sonrisa pasa a mostrar unos colmillos.

"¡No soy una drogadicta, maldita sea! ¡Estoy hablando en serio! ¡¿Si no me vas a creer para que me preguntas?! ¡Hmph!" La muchacha logró controlarse al final, mirando hacia otro lado con los ojos cerrados, cruzando sus brazos y frunciendo su ceño.

El joven saiyajin simplemente contempló la rabieta, poniéndose a pensar si algo así podría ser cierto. Si el anciano Gohan les tenía tanta fe a aquellas cosas quizás aquello que Bulma dijo podría tener algo de certeza... no obstante no dejaba de parecerle ridículo.

"Bien... como sea." De cualquier modo Kakarotto ya había pactado recuperar con ella las esferas, no tenía más que decir al respecto.

Bulma recuperó la compostura y cruzó sus brazos, determinándose a hablar sobre el curso de acción a tomar.

"Bueno, ahora toca ir donde el maestro Roshi, el confirmará si puedes derrotar a Piccoro o no" Dijo mirando a su interlocutor.

"Si... si, como sea. Aunque dudo que haga falta." Kakarotto solo estaba ahí cumpliendo su palabra, no le daba más vuelta al asunto.

"Eh chicos, ¿Podemos buscar un lado donde dormir? Como que el pobre Krillin lo necesita y... bueno yo también" Satán admitió con vergüenza. La verdad es que el quería ir a una ciudad aledaña a ver si podría encontrar pantalones limpios aunque tuviera que rebuscar entre los escombros.

"Oye a mi no me metas..." Se quejó el muchacho calvo pese a que literalmente cojeaba, teniendo suma dificultad para moverse.

Bulma mira a Kakarotto, esperando una reacción de mala gana de este al oír tal cosa.

"Pues ya que..." El muchacho saiyajin ya veía venir algo así de parte de ese par. Por tal motivo simplemente accedió.

La chica del grupo se sorprende, pero decide no hacer comentarios al respecto.

* * *

Tras un par de horas encontraron un lugar en el cual refugiarse durante aquella noche. Se trataba de un pequeño hogar en condiciones ciertamente deplorables pero aun podía usarse. En un golpe de suerte Satán había encontrado un par de pantalones viejos pero al menos limpios, ahorrándose la vergüenza de oler a orina toda la noche. Tras eso Krillin y el quedaron dormidos como unos troncos en una de las habitaciones de aquel lugar. Bulma se dispuso a hacer lo mismo.

En lo que el grupo había salido a buscar donde pasar la noche, el saiyajin simplemente había decido buscarse un 'bocadillo nocturno'. Algo que en términos humanos sería simplemente tragar a más no poder. Tras esto, Kakarotto había salido a la azotea. No tenía ganas de dormir, de hecho ni siquiera estaba cansado en lo más mínimo; siendo así se puso a pensar algunas cosas que no terminaban de encajar bien en su mente...

Por fuera parecía bastante tranquilo, sin embargo...

 **[ Kakarotto PoV ]**

"Tsk..."

Siento como mi cara forma una mueca de fastidio.

La verdad ahora ya no me interesa si esto demora unos días más. Ya lo veía venir con esta mujer y ese par de mocosos, son lentos.

Pero hay algo que me ha estado molestando mucho desde hace rato...

 _'Todas las noches sueño con mi papá... mi mamá... mi hermana... aun cuando sé que lo más probable es que estén... muertos...'_

 _'...No quier... no quiero que te maten...'_

Cada que pienso en esas cosas me molesta... mucho.

Comienzo a sentir humedad en mis manos...

... Sangre.

...¿Por qué hasta ahora no puedo entender bien que fue lo que pasó?

Trataré de recordar una vez más para ver si me perdí de algo importante, aunque se que muy probablemente esto será inútil, igual que todas las otras veces.

...

 _'...Trataré de regresar lo más rápido posible, pero si ven que las cosas se ponen feas lárguense con su madre sin mirar atrás...'_

 _..._

 _'...¿Pues que parece que estoy haciendo? Si el viejo se va solo así como está lo más probable es que termine muerto...'_

 _..._

 _'No... NO... ¡NO PUEDE SER!'_

 _..._

Inconscientemente rompo parte del pequeño muro contra el que estaba recostando mi cabeza. En buena hora que ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta... o mejor dicho que no terminé derribando el edificio, sería... incómodo. Las cosas de aquí están casi hechas de papel.

Sin embargo...

No consigo recordar nada más...

...¿Como carajos llegué aquí?

Alguien me tuvo que mandar... ¿No?

¿Que pasó con el planeta Vegeta?

Muerdo fuerte y suelto un gruñido ante la pregunta que surge en mi cabeza...

 _...¿Mis padres y mi hermano están muertos?_

"Hey..."

 **[ Narrador PoV ]**

Con su ceño visiblemente fruncido y una mueca que el mismo no sabía como describir, Kakarotto levanta la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado para ver de quien se trataba.

Como si tratase de confirmar su presencia, aquella persona vuelve a hablar.

"... ¿No puedes dormir?" Esta vez el saiyajin pudo identificar claramente esa voz femenina.

La verdad era que Bulma había subido a revisar la fuente de aquel ruido y al ver que Kakarotto fue quien lo causó se iba a quejar, pero al ver su expresión decidió ser más sutil. Y al observar más cuidadosamente se dio cuenta de algo más...

"Tus manos..."

"No es nada." Interrumpió a secas esquivando la mirada.

Bulma voltea los ojos en señal de incredulidad. Ya sabía como eran las cosas con él.

"Están chorreando sangre... ¿Que estabas haciendo?"

Inevitablemente el tono de voz del muchacho se levanta.

"Ya te dije que n-..." Sin embargo se frena así mismo, mejor no armarse más problemas con ella si tendrían que trabajar en equipo. "... no es nada"

Bulma se queda mirando un par de segundos las llagas.

"Espera aquí..."

La chica bajó hacia el interior de esa casa, regresando unos minutos después con trozos de tela que había encontrado. Al arrodillarse para tomar las manos de Kakarotto se encontró con algo que ya esperaba...

El presionaba fuertemente sus manos en señal de rebeldía.

 _'Otra vez este idiota...'_ Pensó para si Bulma.

"Escucha si no quieres hablar sobre tus intentos suicidas, todo bien... pero déjame vendarte al menos" Dijo lo primero con sarcasmo, y lo segundo en serio.

Viéndose un poco desarmado y ya sin ganas de hacer nada por la carga emocional de pensar en aquellos sucesos; Kakarotto cede, abriendo las palmas de sus manos, todo esto sin decir palabra alguna. La chica simplemente lo tomó como un 'está bien'.

Un par de minutos después la muchacha de orbes azules ya había vendado las manos del muchacho.

Algo se le escapó de entre sus labios.

"Gracias Kakarotto..." Solo que era ella la que estaba hablando, con cierta timidez.

"¿Eh?" Kakarotto nuevamente había sido sacado de sus pensamientos. No entendía porque era ella la que le agradecía.

"No te agradecí por todas esas veces que me salvaste, así que lo digo ahora. N-no me hagas decirlo otra vez" Avergonzada de sí misma, se levanto y decidió regresar a dormir.

Pero antes de volver a ingresar al hogar...

"...Bulma"

Tomada por sorpresa vuelve a mirar hacia donde estaba el muchacho. Se preguntaba así misma si había oído bien. Al encontrarse sus ojos con los de él pudo ver que la estaba viendo fijamente.

"...¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

El tono del saiyajin era calmado, sin señal de burla o molestia, simplemente apagado aunque con cierto aire de inquietud.

Por alguna razón el corazón de la muchacha se aceleró un poco. El escenario se prestaba para ciertas cosas, así que un pensamiento le pasó por la cabeza. Inmediatamente quiso saltar del techo de la vergüenza por pensar una cosa así, descartando tal posibilidad de inmediato _'N-ni pensarlo'_ se dijo internamente.

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza, aunque con duda, no sabiendo que esperar.

...

"...¿De verdad crees que tu familia esté muerta?" No tenía otra forma de preguntarlo.

...

De pronto sintió como si la cabeza le diera vueltas.

Como si el corazón se le fuera abajo.

Eso era algo que ella trataba de olvidar. Algo que invadía y perturbaba sus sueños tan a menudo que era un milagro que aun no estuviese sumida en una depresión severa.

Eso era algo que solo se lo dijo a él.

Ella no sabía que decir ni como reaccionar. Sintió que sus lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse en lo que sus manos y dedos perdían estabilidad. Ella sentía ganas de gritarle por mencionar algo así, aunque solo fuese una pregunta. Sin embargo, la mirada del muchacho indicaba que no intentaba burlarse, su seriedad era innegable.

Una lágrima se le resbala del rostro, sin que ella se de cuenta.

Dándose cuenta de la tensión generada por aquello que preguntó y que esos ojos azules amenazaban con quebrarse en cualquier momento, el saiyajin decidió simplemente retirar la pregunta.

"Olvidal-"

"No lo sé..." Alcanzó a responder con la voz apagada, yéndose del lugar cabizbaja, dejando nuevamente el muchacho en soledad.

.

.

.

Una sensación pesada e incómoda se asentó en la cabeza de Kakarotto al ver a esa muchacha reaccionar así.

Una que él mismo no entendía muy bien y no tenía como describirla a través de lo que conocía.

Algo conocido entre la gente normal como...

 _Remordimiento._

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo**

* * *

 **Nota del Autor:**

Okay, soy consciente de que le falto humor, pero que puedo decir. Originalmente este capítulo iban a ser dos distintos pero lo recorté un poco y lo acoplé en uno solo. Yo diría que un par de capítulos más para que las cosas se pongan... violentas.

Sobre el siguiente capítulo, puedo decir que "aquel que no debe ser nombrado" hará aparición... lol.

* * *

 **Respuestas a Comentarios:**

 **deadpool1991:**

No la abandonaré, de eso nada jaja. Lo que si es que, demorarán un poco más pero trataré de poner más contenido, como en este capítulo. Hablando de humor... mejor me callo, no revelaré mucho al respecto xD.

Gracias por el review y por seguir esta historia!

 **Un Fic Mas:**

Gracias! Trataré de chequear esos detalles, a ver si los corrijo jaja.

De hecho si te diste cuenta, estuvo en un capítulo anterior, solo que no lo nombré jaja. Pensé en incluirlo de una vez porque tendrá su respectiva importancia más adelante y... bueno también es un elemento cómico que no me gustaría desaprovechar xD.

Jaja, pues si, a Kakarotto simplemente le importa un rábano el nombre de Piccoro en este punto de la historia.

Como dije respecto a Bulma y Kakarotto, tendrán que cambiar al menos un poco... y seguirán colisionando entre sí por un rato.

Hasta pronto y muchas gracias por el review y seguir esta historia!

 **Isaxc:**

Muchas gracias! Tenía mis dudas al comienzo pero creo que quedó bien su interacción. Habrá más de ellos dos, después de todo son protagonistas xD. Respecto al otro fic, aún no tengo contemplado actualizarlo porque podría hacerlo encajar con este fic, las pistas de como entraría están en todos lados jaja.

Gracias por seguir ambas historias y por el review!

 **Lucky the Skeleton:**

No te preocupes amigo, más bien gracias por tu opinión y por seguir la historia!

Sobre tus dudas:

\- Si, Satán es aprendiz de Roshi en esta historia, junto con Rapizu (N°17) y Krillin. En escala de poder estarían así 17 - Krillin - Satán . Lazuli (18) está a la altura de Krillin pero no es aprendiz de Roshi oficialmente, solo les sigue el paso a los otros.

\- Sobre el ki de Kakarotto... si y no. No seré más directo porque eso es un spoiler xD.

\- Si, pero será individualmente. Creo que haré un pequeño capítulo especial de Raditz antes de comenzar el siguiente arco. Lo de Gine será algo distinto.

Gracias por el review y por seguir la historia!

* * *

En fin... los capítulos demorarán un poco más pero bueno, trataré de que avancen lo suficiente para compensar.

Respecto al otro fic que tengo, como dije, es posible que haga encajar ambos aunque en este punto tan temprano de la historia dudo que alguien pueda resolver el rompecabezas xD.

Felices fiestas amigos, muchas gracias por seguir este fic, ya sea leyéndolo, comentando, dándole follow o de la forma que sea, en verdad lo aprecio.

Hasta pronto!


	18. Capítulo 17

_**Capítulo 17: Peligrosamente cerca**_

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto, en la nave de Piccoro**_

Tras un tiempo razonable para que los esbirros del rey regresasen a reportarse, uno de los monstruosos seres ya había regresado al lugar, se trataba de Drum.

"...¿Y bien?" Tocaba reportar los resultados al rey. Esto no iba a ser fácil en lo más mínimo.

"No pude encontrarlo amo... busque en cada ciudad, no encontré nada más que unos humanos ocultándose, ninguno tenía pode-"

Piccoro lo mira fríamente. A Drum se le escarapeló la piel del temor en aquel momento.

"S-salvo por un grupo... pude reconocer a un par de ellos, creo que son amigos del mocoso c-cobarde que escapó, pero hubo dos de ellos que no pude reconocer. Un chico con cola de mono y una chica de pelo celeste, a-amo"

"¿Donde?" Piccoro relajó el ceño un poco.

"A-al sur, bajando las montañas, creo que se refugiaron en un pequeño pueblo en ruinas"

Piccoro se queda pensando unos momentos.

"...¿Que hay de Tambourine?" El joven rey Piccoro recordó que hacia allá también se dirigió su otro súbdito.

"Creí que es-taba en esa dirección pero no lo ví, amo" Aunque Piccoro había relajado su expresión, Drum seguía con temor al hablarle.

Segundos pasaron antes de que el monarca del mal volviese a hablar.

"Pilaf" Se escuchó la voz del joven.

"S-s-si señor, diga; en que le puedo servir" El otrora 'emperador' ahora no era más que un lacayo del rey verdadero.

"...Quiero que dirijas la nave a ese lugar"

"¡Si jefecito, como usted diga!" Acto seguido Pilaf y sus subordinados pusieron en marcha la nave. Piccoro los necesitaba para manejarla al fin y al cabo.

Por otra parte, Drum se queda mirando a Piccoro sin saber que hacer, bajando la mirada antes de que este último se de cuenta. Mejor mantenerse callado en su presencia, pensó.

Piccoro solo pensaba en entretenerse un rato con aquellos mocosos... no había nadie quien pudiese hacerle frente, sin embargo su mentalidad joven y poco paciente le pedían pelea, aunque esta no representase un reto en absoluto.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **En otro lugar...**_

Ya era de mañana y Kakarotto y los demás emprendieron marcha nuevamente hacia Kame-House.

Kakarotto estaba... distraído, mientras que Bulma andaba retraída. Krillin y Satan, ya en mejores condiciones que las del día pasado, se percataron del estado de su amiga. Fue fácil para ellos fijarse en dicho detalle, algo así no era común.

"Oye... ¿Bulma está bien?" Preguntó Satán con cuidado, asegurándose de que solo su calvo amigo le escuchase.

"Eso iba a preguntar... está rara. Bueno ya sabes... más de lo normal. Pregúntale." Al niño del peinado afro se le escarapeló el cuerpo al escuchar lo último.

"¡¿Estás demente?! ¡¿Y si está en sus días?!..." Reclamó Satán levantando notoriamente su voz.

"¡Shh!... baja la voz" Krillin le calmó.

"...Además me debes una, pelón. Intenté hacerte quedar bien con Lazuli como pactamos esa vez en el torneo."

"¿Que? Maldito peloconcha mentiroso, ¿Ahora me sales con que te dejaste vencer? ¡No me vengas con eso! Además ni le interesó..." Dijo lo último con cierto aire de decepción.

"Solo intenté hacerlo más realista, ya sabes, darle más suspenso... el punto es que ganaste, la reacción de Lazuli ya no es cosa mía." Dijo Satán desentendiéndose del asunto.

"Si claro..."

Al final Krillin simplemente suspiró y decidió hacer lo que se tenía que hacer.

 _'Bueno aquí vamos... como cordero al matadero'_

Cuando Bulma actuaba de forma extraña era señal de peligro. Un tabú. Algo con lo que no se tenía que lidiar, sino simplemente evitar a toda costa. 'Las mujeres son impredecibles' mencionó una vez el maestro Roshi a sus alumnos, pero ella llevaba esta característica a otro nivel en ciertas ocasiones... casi rivalizando con Launch.

"Oye Bulma... ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó tratando de ocultar el notorio nerviosismo que tenía.

Bulma voltea lentamente, su mirada estaba somnolienta, pero ante todo... era difícil de describir para el joven artista marcial sin cabellos.

Estaba en un limbo entre 'triste' , 'confundida' o 'demasiado cansada'.

Pasan unos segundos antes de que ella conteste. Ante lo cual Krillin no sabía si arrojarse al suelo y cubrirse o jugar a ser invisible.

"... No pasa nada... solo estoy cansada" Dijo retomando su camino con lentitud y desgano.

Krillin se sintió afortunado al comprobar sus signos vitales.

Ingenuamente tanto Satán como Krillin se creyeron esto. No eran demasiado capaces en lo que se refería a ahondar en el aspecto psicológico de otras personas, mucho menos en cosas como el lenguaje no verbal.

Y como tal, decidieron 'hacer algo al respecto'.

Ya entrando el grupo a una de las ciudades, Krillin pensó que debería haber al menos un hogar o establecimiento con autos disponibles, ante lo cual se puso a rebuscar los lugares con ayuda de Satán. Para su mala suerte no habían encontrado nada en toda la mañana.

Pero fue entonces que vieron 'ese lugar'.

Lo tenía todo.

Agua y comida enlatada en cantidad, expuestas en unos vitrales, e incluso un auto para cuatro personas y un par de motos. Era para no creérselo. Demasiado bueno para ser cierto, pero ahí estaban, casi 'implorando' ser llevados.

"¡Hey, miren todo esto! ¡Creo que ganamos la lotería amigos!" Gritó Satán eufórico ante el hallazgo.

Bulma solo sonrío un poco, su mirada seguía igual; Kakarotto solo observaba con una expresión que indicaba no estar muy convencido. Krillin babeaba del hambre y Satán mostraba con orgullo su descubrimiento.

Los dos menores del grupo entraron como energúmenos en el lugar, el hambre y la sed eran lo único en sus mentes pero...

Ni bien ingresaron al lugar cayeron en una fosa... bastante honda, lastimándose nuevamente. Bulma, que los seguía de cerca logró salvarse de caer, Kakarotto solo miraba desde fuera sin demostrar mucha preocupación.

...

"¡Ja! ¿En verdad creyeron que tendrían tanta suerte, mocosos? Denme todo lo que tienen ahora mismo..." El que habló era un muchacho de cabello negro, largo y revoltoso; de unos 16 a 17 años. Este se había posicionado detrás del joven saiyajin, apuntando con una espada curva hacia su yugular. Este bandido a su vez tenía un cómplice, un sujeto de musculatura y tamaño exagerados que tomó de rehén a Bulma; era un gato antropomórfico de pelaje azul.

"¡Así es moc-!" El gato antropomórfico comenzó a hablar, pero la voz que le salió era aguda, casi hasta femenina; ante lo cual aclaró la garganta, poniendo una voz más ronca y masculina "¡Así es mocosos, pongan todo en la bolsa!"

"Rápido o la mujer y el moc..." Al ver la cola de mono del saiyajin el joven bandido se sorprende y se corrige "... y el mono se van a dormir con los pece-"

Grave error.

La espada se le cayó, pero no fue por accidente...

... Fue porque de pronto sintió un golpe en la entrepierna que le hizo sentir que su 'fiel compañero de aventuras' pasó a mejor vida.

"...Vuelve a decirme mono y te desinflo las pelotas con ese mondadientes de metal que tienes" El racismo era algo que los saiyajin se tomaban a broma... salvo cuando era contra ellos.

"¡Yamcha!" El gato antropomórfico soltó a Bulma yendo a apoyar a su amigo en problemas, sin querer revelando nuevamente aquella voz aguda.

"C-creo que la cagamos Puar... fue bueno mientras d-duró" A duras penas alcanzó a hablar. Tenía ganas de vomitar y el dolor en sus partes privadas cada vez se hacía más intenso. Sentía que su alma se salía del cuerpo.

Krillin y Satán ni les prestaron mucha atención y trataron de salir de aquel hoyo por su cuenta.

Kakarotto y Bulma dejaron al par de ladrones armando su escenita en lo que el primero recogía los alimentos y el agua y los ponía en la bolsa. La segunda buscaba una forma de prender el auto y lo llenaba de combustible. Ambos hacían esto con toda la tranquilidad del mundo pero sin hablarse entre sí.

"V-veo la luz amigo... me está llamando..." Yamcha ponía una sonrisa melancólica en lo que miraba a la nada.

"¡No camines hacia ella!" Contestó el gato antropomórfico, revirtiendo su forma a una mucho más pequeña, comenzando a flotar.

...

"...¿Ya?" Preguntó Kakarotto con aburrimiento subiéndose al asiento delantero del vehículo en lo que Bulma lo prendía para conducirlo. Mientras eso ocurría Satán y Krillin metían todo lo que podían en el auto.

"Si, ya está" Contestó el muchacho de peinado afro cerrando la puerta de su lado.

"Vámonos" Dijo Krillin, tras lo cual bajo la ventana de su lado y le sacó la lengua a los asaltantes.

"¡Miserables!" Gritó Puar en lo que el auto se alejaba.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Horas más tarde en ese mismo lugar..._**

"¿Este es el lugar? No veo a nadie..." Preguntó un joven con seriedad examinando los alrededores.

"L-le juro que estaban por aquí, amo" La vida de Drum nuevamente pendía de un hilo.

Piccoro observaba el lugar poco convencido, poniendo los pelos de punta a su súbdito.

En un golpe de suerte, hallaron algo dentro de una tienda.

Algo bastante absurdo de ver...

Un tipo desmayado con una especie de calzoncillos hechos de vendajes sobre sus boxers.

"...Levántalo" Comandó el rey sintiendo vergüenza ajena al ver a alguien así.

Acto seguido Drum obedeció dándole una cachetada al joven vendado.

"...Si así, más fuerte... así preciosa" El tipo al parecer aún no había despertado. Piccoro y Drum lo miraban extrañados y con cierto disgusto que casi se volvió repelús.

Entonces empezó a abrir sus ojos con lentitud...

"¡A-ay mamá!" Gritó al ver al monstruo. "¡P-p-p-uar... ¿E-res tu?!"

Era hora de comenzar el interrogatorio...

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _En Kamehouse..._**

Una joven de pelo azul había entrado en la habitación, acercándose a un niño de cabello negro echado en una cama. Como desde hacía semanas, el muchacho seguía inmóvil.

Cuando la muchacha posó su mano en la frente del niño para tomarle la temperatura sintió algo... una muy ligera reacción. Siendo ella muy susceptible esto la sorprendió, casi dando un pequeño grito.

Sin embargo se contuvo, calmándose. Este tipo de cosas solía pasar, así que ella pensó que estaba imaginando cosas pero...

"Eh... donde... ¿Donde estoy?"

Una niña no pudo evitar soltar un grito de felicidad al entrar a la habitación justo para ver esa escena.

* * *

 _ **? ? ?**_

Una pequeña alarma suena, despertando a un hombre casi deshecho. Estaba durmiendo o mejor dicho... prácticamente desmayado con la cabeza y brazos sobre en una especie de mesa en un cuarto oscuro hasta que ese ruido lo sacó de su trance.

Estaba en un estado muy demacrado, tanto que a duras penas podía moverse. Su aspecto indicaba que no había comido ni bebido apropiadamente en días.

"...Excelente" Se escuchó la voz de otro hombre, ligeramente ronca por su edad.

Este sujeto se acercaba lentamente a la mesa desde una puerta, a través de la cual aparentemente había entrado, siendo esta la única fuente de luz aparte de un par de pequeñas lámparas sobre la mesa.

El hombre demacrado a duras penas volteó a observarlo. Su mirada aun conservaba cierto rencor en sus ojos, aun cuando amenazaba con apagarse.

"...Parece que fuiste un buen hallazgo después de todo... Brief." Dijo el otro hombre acompañando esto de una risa burlona.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo**

* * *

 **Nota de Autor:**

Bueno este es el último capítulo del año. Aviso con anticipación, estará un poco complicado que publique a menudo los capítulos en los próximos dos meses. Trataré de publicar pero no tengo fecha fija :/.

De cualquier modo, gracias por aun seguir este fic. Fue un gran año, espero que el año que venga sea mejor, tanto para el fic como para todos ustedes que lo leen en general.

* * *

 **Respuestas a comentarios:**

 **Un Fic Mas:**

Bueno ya se revelo a quien me refería xD. Lamentablemente mis deberes se han hecho más pesados, pero será pasajero.

Aprecio que digas todo eso, sabía que ese capítulo no era precisamente cómico, pero de todas formas es necesario. Al menos este tiene un poco más de comedia xD.

Felices fiestas! Muchas gracias por seguir este fic y comentar!

 **aquisea:**

Sobre la entrevista... fue novedoso, no esperaba algo así. Es probable que toque el tema, pero sería mucho más adelante, en este punto se desvirtuaría un poco la trama central al incluir algo así. Gracias por leer y comentar!

 **Lucky the Skeleton:**

Jajaja, bueno al menos esa escena sirvió para aliviar el efecto posterior. Gracias, aprecio mucho que digas eso. Espero que este capítulo también resulte ser de tu agrado. Muchas gracias por seguir este fic y comentar!

 **diyelg** :

Muchas gracias por decirlo, la verdad esos puntos para mi son los más interesantes y poco explotados en la serie original salvo quizás por Vegeta y Piccoro que fueron los que tuvieron un desarrollo más marcado. Lamento las demoras, pero a veces simplemente no me da el tiempo :/. Muchas gracias por haberte fijado en esta historia, en verdad lo aprecio mucho!.

 **deadpool1991** :

Tuvo el efecto deseado entonces (?) xD. Pues, en cierto modo si, aunque en este punto se refiere más a Piccoro que Freezer, pero ya que lo mencionas... ya tengo toda la trama ideada para Freezer pero aun nada plasmado en escrito. Se llevarán unas cuantas sorpresas cuando lleguemos a esa saga pero aun falta mucho para ello xD. Muchas gracias por comentar y seguir esta historia!

* * *

Y bueno, eso es todo amigos. Nos veremos en la próxima actualización (aun no se cuando) pero eso sí, les deseo felices fiestas y un nuevo año magnífico.

Hasta pronto!


	19. Capítulo 18

_**Capítulo 18: Encuentro(s)**_

* * *

"Patético..." Dijo un joven de piel verde mientras uno de sus 'matones' se deshacía del polvo de sus manos tras el trabajo recién hecho.

Su víctima había resultado ser tan débil y carente de valentía que no les quedaba otra cosa por decir.

Si bien era evidente que no era amigo de la gente del grupo al que buscaban, el ladronzuelo se portó como un perro obediente tras haber presenciado una 'demostración' de Drum.

Su carencia de valentía, irónicamente significó su salvación.

Yamcha viviría para contarlo, nada más porque Piccoro lo consideraba una cucaracha con la cual ni valía la pena ensuciarse las manos. Al final de cuentas, lo que el quería era 'diversión', Yamcha en comparación, era como pisar excremento de perro estando descalzo. No tenía el poder y mucho menos las agallas como para ser considerado un guerrero.

Pero ahora...

Gracias a esa 'sabandija' Piccoro estaba cada vez más cerca de aquel grupo...

* * *

 **En Kamehouse**

Un muchacho de cabellos negros y largos se levanta, sentándose en la cama donde había estado durmiendo; el movimiento aunque ligero lo aquejaba.

"¿Cómo... cómo llegué aquí?" Dijo el muchacho, soltando un quejido de dolor al terminar la pregunta, agarrándose la cabeza tras esto.

"Hey... tómalo con calma..." Launch lo volvió a recostar con cuidado, en lo que la hermana del muchacho se acercaba a la cama.

"... No recuerdo nada de lo que pasó..." El afirmaba, pensativo.

Lazuli lo observa con cierto temor al escuchar esto.

"¿...Perdiste la memoria?" La hermana del muchacho se estaba preparando para lo peor.

"Si... ¿Quien eres? No te recuerdo, pero algo me dice que tienes un hermano bien parecido y popular entre las chicas"

La primera palabra las atemorizó, pero luego se cayeron de espalda al darse cuenta de que era una broma.

Lazuli casi le mete un golpe de forma instintiva, pero paró al recordar que el no estaba en condiciones como para recibir eso.

"Hablando en serio... no recuerdo que ocurrió... gané... ¿Verdad?"

Ellas miran a otro lado al captar la pregunta. Sabían que era mejor no decirle que perdió de una forma humillante o el se pararía en ese mismo momento a reclamar una revancha contra Piccoro.

"Por ahora descansa, es mejor que no estés pensando en ello" Launch contestó.

"Si... todo está bien" Lazuli puso su más convincente expresión para mentirle, pese a que era su hermano y él la conocía de toda la vida.

El hermano la observa de una forma que indicaba sospecha.

"Pues... supongo que tiene sentido. ¿Que pasó con el maestro y el otro par de tarados?" Al parecer el pequeño juego de mentiras blancas solo había comenzado.

"El viejo se fue a visitar a su hermana." Contestó la niña rubia.

"Satán y Krillin se fueron a bus-" Launch siente un pellizco en la pierna antes de poder completar su frase. Entendiendo lo que ocurría corrigió su frase antes de cometer un error. Decirle que los otros dos se fueron a buscar a Bulma levantaría sospechas en el muchacho. "Se fueron... de vacaciones... si, eso es, de vacaciones, je je" Una gota de sudor resbalaba por su sien en lo que la otra chica menor sonría un poco incómoda.

"Ah, esos infelices se fueron a celebrar y sin mi... esta si no se queda así" Dijo intentandose parar de nuevo.

Su hermana lo para, empujándolo a la cama con cierta brusquedad.

"Tarado, entiende que no puedes salir así." Reclamó con enojo.

"Hey, no salgas con eso... ¿Por qué ellos pueden irse a celebrar y yo no? Si yo fui quien ganó y salvo al mundo. Me merezco un poco de diversión, ¿No?"

"¿Hay alguna forma de sedarlo?" Preguntó la chica de cabellos rubios claros.

"No lo sé, Bulma es la que sabe de esas cosas, si yo lo intento quizás lo dejamos en coma de nuevo" Launch se puso a pensar, tomando dicha opción en serio.

"Hey... hey... las estoy oyendo ¿Sabían?" Mencionó el muchacho con disgusto "... A todo esto... ¿Donde está Bulma?"

* * *

 **Rumbo a la costa...**

Un silencio incómodo se forma en el auto, en lo que un conjunto de edificios abandonados y dañados entran en el campo visual de las 4 personas del auto.

Krillin y Satan se miraron el uno al otro sin saber que decir, dirigiendo sus miradas después hacia Bulma, de reojo.

Bulma contempló ese 'paisaje' con la mirada vacía. Estaba completamente ida. Por fortuna había bajado la velocidad o habría estrellado aquel vehículo.

La situación era tan evidente que incluso Kakarotto se daba una idea de lo que ocurría, pese a que trataba de mantenerse ajeno al asunto...

Ese lugar era el hogar de Bulma.

La muchacha frena el vehículo al ver el edificio principal.

Cientos de pensamientos de diversa índole entran en su mente.

Confusión, ira, tristeza, frustración, nostalgia... Incluso pequeños atisbos de alegría al sentir esos recuerdos tan vívidos de cuando era una niña viviendo con sus padres y su hermana. Una minúscula alegría que más temprano que tarde solo servía de combustible a las otras emociones tan negativas y ácidas, ocasionadas por ver ese lugar en ese estado.

El niño saiyajin mira de reojo la expresión de la muchacha, en lo que los otros dos solo ponían una expresión seria, cabizbajos.

 _'Entonces... si cree que han muerto...'_ Pensó el niño de la cola de mono.

Unos instantes pasan y entonces el seguro de una de las puertas suena, indicando que alguien abría la puerta de su lado.

Sin previo aviso Bulma bajó de el vehículo. Los otros tres presentes observan por unos momentos hasta que los otros dos humanos deciden seguirla. Kakarotto solo se limita a observar desde el auto pero...

Una sensación de pronto abruma su mente.

Fue como una punzada en su cabeza, molesto como si fuera un aguijón de un insecto.

De pronto sintió algo poco habitual. Como si una presencia se hiciera presente.

El conocía esta sensación...

El saiyajin no dominaba del todo la habilidad de sentir Ki de otras personas y seres, pero lo más cercano que tenía era esto.

Ante dicho suceso solo quedó meditabundo, no temiendo mucho a lo que pudiera pasar ya que seguía estando confiado, dada su superioridad hasta ahora incuestionable en ese mundo.

* * *

 **Por otro lado...**

"Magnífico... ¿No lo cree así?" Dijo alguien al revisar una pantalla visualizando un mapa en lo que otro hombre de baja estatura se acercaba a ver. "Esto sin dudas ayudará a recuperar nuestro As bajo la manga..." Hablaba altivo el hombre de bigote y cabello blanco. "Ahora solo queda deshacerme de cierto estorbo..." Dijo mirando a una tercera persona en la habitación.

Al escuchar esto aquel hombre debilitado y al borde la muerte por inanición no pudo evitar temblar.

Había cumplido su propósito... y con ello había dejado de ser útil. Lo había hecho todo con esperanza... por una minúscula posibilidad de poder reunirse con su familia.

Entonces mirando a los ojos de aquel otro científico maldijo su credulidad, maldijo su ineptitud. Maldijo su propia existencia.

 _'Bulma, Tights, Panchy...'_ Musito lo que podrían ser sus últimas palabras.

 _Fue entonces que el esperado disparo hizo eco en la habitación._

Cada recuerdo, cada memoria se disipó de un golpe... en lo que un cuerpo caía casi sin vida, como si se tratase de solo un costal de carne.

"Me temo... mi comandante, que usted ya no tiene razón de existir, solo es un obstáculo en mi camino. El camino de la Patrulla Roja." Dijo esta vez apuntando a la cabeza del caído.

"Gero... De-bí saberlo... Maldito traidor... Esto no quedará así" Dijo sacando un pequeño aparato de su bolsillo.

Al presionar un botón, el herido de bala sonrió.

Pero Gero ni se inmutó.

"...Es usted un estúpido. Esto solo reafirma lo que digo, usted ya no es necesario para la armada de la Patrulla Roja" Fue entonces que Red se percató de lo que estaba sucediendo. Gero había tenido todo planeado al milímetro.

¿Había convencido a los otros de revelarse? ¿Había cortado sus comunicaciones?

No conseguía llegar a una respuesta clara... y al percatarse de como la luz se iba de su campo visual, se dio cuenta de que esto era irrelevante, pues no viviría para saberlo.

El doctor Brief abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante la sorpresa, no sabiendo si sentirse feliz... o inmensamente desgraciado al tener que aferrarse nuevamente a una esperanza de algo que quizás ya era imposible... solo los dioses sabrían si su familia en verdad seguía con vida.

* * *

 **De vuelta en las ruinas de la Corporación Cápsula**

Bulma había abierto cada puerta, cada compartimiento. Llegó a un punto en que llego a buscar incluso debajo de las piedras, pero nada. Fue entonces que Krillin la paró.

"No hay nada ahí Bulma..." Dijo apenado el muchacho calvo.

"¡No!¡No!" Dijo rebuscando entre escombros.

 _'¿De verdad crees que tu familia esté muerta?' Escuchó mentalmente._

"¡NO PUEDEN ESTAR MUERTOS!" Gritó en lo que golpeaba los escombros delante de sus pies, finalmente quebrándose. "No pueden... estar muertos..." Finalmente las lágrimas cayeron de su rostro al enfrentar lo que la cruel realidad le mostraba...

Había pasado ya tiempo desde que se separó de sus padres en busca de las esferas, varios meses. Desde que la tragedia comenzó no tuvo posibilidad alguna de comunicarse con ellos.

Ni siquiera había encontrado a alguien que supiese algo de su familia. Nada. Todo era muerte y desolación tras la llegada del Rey Piccoro y sus sirvientes.

"Oye... levanta esos ánimos." Se pudo escuchar desde atrás.

"¿COMO QUIERES QUE HAGA ESO SI-?" Al voltear a encarar a la persona que le habló, Bulma quedo boquiabierta.

La muchacha de cabellos celestes y ojos llorosos no supo como reaccionar. Creyó que había perdido el juicio y estaba alucinando, pero al ver que Krillin y Satán también observaban a aquella 'aparición', se dio cuenta.

 _Era real_.

"¡Tights!"

"Si... así me nombraron los viejos" Dijo tratando de aliviar la atención y sonriéndole a su hermana menor.

* * *

 **En las afueras de las ruinas...**

"Bah... supongo que no hay otra cosa que hacer" Finalmente Kakarotto se resignó y decidió internarse a revisar las mentadas ruinas. No había nada más que hacer y quedarse inmóvil viendo el fúnebre paisaje no era su mejor prospecto de entretenimiento.

Pero entonces, muy cerca de donde se encontraba...

"Señor... creo que es este lugar... me parece que hay humanos aquí"

"Interesante... y pensar que se refugiarían en ruinas como estas... son como cucarachas jugando a hacerse las muertas"

Kakarotto entonces sonrío al escuchar involuntariamente la conversación...

"Hola amiguitos..." Dijo permitiendo que se reconozca su existencia, sorprendiendo a ambos seres de piel verde.

Entonces el más pequeño de los dos observó curioso, pero sin asustarse. Aquella persona lo había tomado desprevenido, algo poco común; pero nada de lo cual alarmarse.

"Un humano... permítase el privilegio, Señor" Solicitó el más grande de los dos.

Entonces aquel ser verde y fornido disparó un rayo de energía hacia el muchacho, solo para que este sea reflejado hacia otro lado por una especie de cola de mono, propia del muchacho.

"...Y a nosotros los saiyayin nos llaman salvajes" Dijo levantando una ceja ante la 'falta de educación' de aquel monstruo.

De un momento a otro le arrancó de cuajo aquel brazo que fue el instrumento de la ofensa.

El monstruo gritó de dolor, viendo como caía su extremidad aun pulsante.

"Ahora si me colmaron la paciencia, si ninguno de ustedes es el tal Pitochico mando a la mierda este planeta." Amenazó Kakarotto debido a su mal humor.

Piccoro examinó detalladamente al muchacho sin prestarle mucha atención a sus palabras.

"¿Vas a seguir mirando, o mejor me tomas una foto, _Namekuseijin_?" Kakarotto se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo de forma amenazante.

Piccoro entonces sonrío...

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo**

* * *

 **Nota de Autor:**

Tomó un buen tiempo regresar, pero aquí estamos. Gracias a todos los que comentaron y siguieron esta historia. No puedo decir que he vuelto del todo pero... al menos trataré de retomar el ritmo, aún tengo deberes que me tienen casi maniatado por temas de mi carrera ._.

* * *

 **Respuestas a comentarios:**

 **diyelg:**

Te has dado cuenta de un gran detalle. No diré cual es aún, pero es clave para lo que viene después xD. Sobre la continuidad de esta historia, puedo afirmar que no morirá... al menos que yo muera D:.

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!

 **Deadpool1991:**

El dios Yamcha los metió en un universo de bolsillo en el que les hizo creer que es un debilucho, todos sabemos eso xD.

Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia!

 **Un Fic Mas:**

Aquí finalmente continué el fic, tomó más de lo que esperaba pero bueno. Espero que sigas aquí, ya que eres una de mis lectoras estrella xD. Como siempre, gracias por seguir esta historia y comentar :).

 **.3760** **:**

Amén hermano xD. Ojala disfrutes de este capítulo también. Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia!

 **Rockyroxxxx:**

Lamento haber demorado tanto, me alegra mucho que hayas disfrutado la historia hasta este punto, gracias por los comentarios, trataré de mejorar en la calidad o al menos mantenerla al nivel de siempre!. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar esta historia!

* * *

Y bueno... de que ya tengo una idea clara de todo el arco, la tengo y al detalle, pero no tengo una fecha clara para el próximo capítulo por temas de algunas cosas que tengo que hacer... como mi tesis xD. Pero como siempre digo, de que habrá, habrá.

Como nota curiosa, mis autores favoritos tuvieron un hiatus enorme que coincidió con el mío, en parte eso secó también un poco mi inspiración ._. , pero seguiré adelante, como buen macho saiyajin que se respeta. Hasta la próxima.


	20. Capítulo 19

_**Capítulo 19: ¿Eso es todo?**_

* * *

 _ **En ciertas instalaciones subterráneas...**_

"... Pero cambie esa cara, tenga la seguridad de que este hallazgo lo usaremos para bien"

El interlocutor de lentes sentía inmensa culpa ante cada palabra.

Sabía que el objetivo de su 'colega' era derrotar a Piccoro. Sin embargo una preguntaba pasaba por su cabeza una y otra vez: _'¿A que precio?'_

Y es que el Doctor Brief sabía que otorgarle tan tremendo hallazgo a Gero era algo que sin dudas ponía al mundo en otro riesgo.

"Sin embargo mi estimado doctor, no se equivoque. Usted está aquí dado que ha probado ser de utilidad, es solo por eso que usted y su esposa siguen vivos"

El dueño de la corporación cápsula frunció el ceño, sabiendo que solo estaba siendo usado para un fin tan nefario como la existencia del mismo Piccoro y que no tenía más opción hacerlo.

"Ahora... Si no es mucha molestia, continúe con lo que le indiqué. Se le traerá algo de comida en breve"

Gero se retiró del lugar sin más, dejando al padre de Tights y Bulma guardando silencio.

* * *

 ** _En las inmediaciones de las ruinas de la Corporación Cápsula_**

Un ruido sordo se escuchó, una especie de impacto había hecho retumbar las ruinas de la otrora Corporación.

"¿Que fue eso?" Krillin inmediatamente reaccionó, el miedo hacía que se le escarapelara el cuerpo.

"Oh no..." Satán se comía las uñas de solo pensar en la posibilidad.

"Vino de afuera" Aclaró la hermana mayor de las Brief, todos dirigieron su mirada hacia donde estaba la entrada de las ruinas.

Otro golpe hace retumbar el lugar, haciendo un poco de tierra caiga del techo.

"¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!" Tights dijo apresurándose en dirección contraria de aquella por donde había entrado Bulma.

"Esperen... ¿Y Kakarotto?" Bulma preguntó haciendo que el par de estudiantes de Roshi se mirarán entre si.

"Se quedó afuera" Respondió el niño calvo rememorando.

Las pupilas de los ojos de Bulma se contrajeron del miedo al pensar en la posibilidad...

* * *

"Interesante..."

Drum había quedado brutalmente desecho... aun si hubiese sobreviviese era evidente que jamás podría volver a pelear debido a la cantidad de contusiones y rupturas de su estructura ósea. Para mal suyo, Kakarotto había no solo roto, sino triturado su columna vertebral.

Y es que al monstruo no le quedaba más que combatir al saiyajin o morir en manos de su amo.

Para mala suerte suya terminó viviendo... pero sin posibilidad de mover nada más que su cabeza.

Un contragolpe bastó para causarle ese daño tan tremendo.

...

Sin embargo, lejos de alterarse, Piccoro solo sonreía ante la capacidad de su oponente.

"M-mátame..." El monstruo sabía que ya no le quedaba nada más. Al fin y al cabo no tenía poderes regenerativos de ningún tipo.

Kakarotto consciente de esto se asegura de darle el golpe final con una ráfaga de poder.

Este método no consistía en algo particularmente cruel... no era su estilo hacer un espectáculo de una muerte al fin y al cabo.

 ** _~ Nota: Recomiendo escuchar este tema: Dragon ball Kai 2014 OST - 32. Let it Burn ~_**

"¿Que ocurre, no sabes hablar? Si sigues riéndote así tendré que dar por hecho que tienes alguna discapacidad mental" El saiyajin buscó provocar al namekiano.

Ambos se analizan mutuamente desde sus lugares.

Ninguno podía sentir la energía del otro, pero estaban plenamente confiados en su propia fuerza. Por otra parte... algo si podían sentir, y eso era que su respectivo oponente era muy diferente a cualquiera que hubiesen podido enfrentar en ese mundo.

Solo cabía analizar los movimientos del otro...

Un estruendo colosal se hace presente en el lugar. Piccoro había dado el primer ataque, siendo este bloqueado por los brazos cruzados del saiyajin.

No se quedó ahí sin embargo, y es que ahora intentó darle una patada, siendo esta esquivada, retrocediendo cada uno volviendo a la posición inicial.

Nuevamente se analizan mutuamente.

Ambos eran confiados... pero en diferentes formas.

Mientras que Kakarotto solo miraba de forma burlesca lo que hacía el namekuseijin para reafirmar su superioridad, Piccoro atacaba sin usar mucha fuerza a fin de medir la resistencia de su oponente.

Y esto ambos lo sabían...

Rápidamente su expresión cambia y esta vez Kakarotto le da un golpe colosal en el estómago.

Un instante después Piccoro entre sorpresa y enfado intenta tomar el brazo del saiyajin para quebrárselo. Muy sin embargo, este último aprovechó esto para golpear duramente su mentón con el otro brazo, evitando que Piccoro consiga romper algún hueso.

Piccoro se separa elevando su energía y Kakarotto intenta arremeter nuevamente, sin embargo, esta vez un golpe de Piccoro le da directamente en uno de sus pómulos haciendo que este se vea forzado a retroceder con una voltereta para prevenir una caída.

Antes de que dicha voltereta fuera completada el joven rey aprovechó el momento y estiró su brazó hacia una de las piernas del otro muchacho, contrayéndolo apenas lo alcanzó, arrastrando el cuerpo de este hacia si para darle un fuerte golpe en la espalda, que a duras penas fue bloqueado por la cola del saiyajin.

Kakarotto entonces aprovecha la situación y enrosca su cola en uno de los brazos de Piccoro, girando sobre sí para darle un conjunto de golpes sucesivos en el abdomen. Cada colisión se hacía más dañina que la anterior.

Piccoro queda aturdido momentáneamente debido al daño, Kakarotto sonríe ante esto, dando por sentado que ganaría a través de un uso mínimo de su fuerza pero...

...

Un estruendo espantoso se apodera de las inmediaciones.

Entonces algo colisiona con una fuerza enorme en el rostro del saiyajin, no solo repeliéndolo sino propulsándolo en dirección opuesta a la que encaraba.

"¿Q-que rayos?" Kakarotto trató de recomponerse inmediatamente, sin embargo para cuando se dio cuenta una enorme cantidad de energía en forma de haz lumínico morado se aproximaba hacia el.

"¡Makankosappo!"

El haz era relativamente delgado pero los colores de este eran de alerta para el niño de cola de mono. No cabía duda, aquel rayo era tan concentrado que podría perforar de lado a lado quizás incluso a un pequeño planeta. Ni hablar de piel y huesos, por mucho que sean los de un saiyajin.

Un pensamiento le vino a la mente producto de su ego, pero instintivamente lo descartó. El sabía que tentar a su destino tratando de rechazar algo así podría costarle el brazo por mucha fuerza que tuviese.

Solo quedaba esquivarlo.

Y así fue.

Sin embargo, esto no evitó que mirase con cierta consternación el haz de luz pasar. Y no era para menos, esta ráfaga colisionó con una montaña en las lejanías, perforándolo como si de mantequilla se tratase.

Para cuando miró a su oponente, Piccoro afiló su mirada, volviendo a mostrar una sonrisa de lado a lado.

Kakarotto frunce el ceño pero igualmente sonríe.

Entonces lo decidió. _Al fin y al cabo, este tipo podría soportar su verdadero poder..._

No lo había hecho desde hacía tiempo, pero esta era la oportunidad perfecta.

...

Espectadores salen de las ruinas, en lo que el suelo comienza a temblar.

Un ki de tamaño desmesurado se hace más y más palpable en el aura de saiyajin...

Todos salvo el rey miran impresionados la situación...

Finalmente Kakarotto fija un poco de poder en sus manos a fin de comprobar su fuerza.

 _...Era más fuerte que antes._

Piccoro entonces reaccionando a esto eleva su propio poder. Era lo justo al ver que su oponente hizo lo mismo.

En aquel momento el ego toma control en la mente de Kakarotto... pues teniendo la oportunidad de interrumpirlo lo deja continuar.

Tanto Bulma como su hermana y el par de alumnos del maestro Roshi no podían creer lo que veían.

Instintivamente Tights toma el brazo de su hermana para correr, pero Bulma se queda inerte...

! ! ! !

 _Un golpe casi cataclísmico hace que las mismísimas montañas tiemblen._

Un puño contra el otro habían colisionado.

Tanto el saiyajin como el namekiano sonríen, en lo que una ráfaga de golpes colisionan contra los del otro.

Patada por patada, puñetazo por puñetazo.

Cada estruendo hacía temblar de miedo a propios y extraños.

 _Sin embargo aun no se estaban tomando en serio el uno al otro..._

Para Bulma y Tights era algo terrorífico, especialmente porque ninguna de las dos podía ver que era lo que realmente ocurría debido a la velocidad de los movimientos de los contrincantes, más sin embargo la menor de las hermanas sabía el motivo, y eso le dejó en estupefacta.

Satan y Krillin no estaban muy lejos de ese estado, y es que si bien podían ver fragmentos de la pelea, el poder demostrado estaba a años luz del suyo. Cada impacto les hacía imaginar lo que sería ser el objetivo de dichos golpes. Algo que resultaría obviamente en su caso, en una inminente muerte.

Los sentidos afilados por el ki, hacían que Kakarotto y Piccoro peleasen de una forma muy pareja. Lo que para ellos parecía ser minutos los otros solo lo veían en cuestión de micras de segundos.

Estaban a un nivel más allá de cualquier humano que haya existido.

Pero uno de ellos dos no estaba consciente de algo...

Y es que _ese_ uno de ellos...

 _No era consciente de la situación en la que realmente estaba..._

Un puño hace colisión con un abdomen, haciendo que el cuerpo aun no desarrollado del joven guerrero tenga una hendidura hacia el lado contrario del golpe, como si estuviese al borde de atravesarlo.

...

Sangre emergía de su boca e hizo contacto con el suelo al caer del mentón del guerrero.

"¿Q-qué? No puede ser... algo como esto no me hubiera hecho daño antes"

 _Su poder le estaba fallando..._

Y no por el daño o cansancio.

La chica de cabellos celestes verdosos se tapa la boca del horror.

Una risa casi demente hace burla de lo sucedido.

"¿Que ocurre?... No me digas que eso basta para dañarte"

Kakarotto afila la mirada y se recompone.

 _'...No. Solo fue suerte, sé que puedo derrotarlo'_

El niño de cola de mono carga poder en su brazo derecho.

Piccoro, sin embargo se mofa dejando su guardia abierta...

Entonces el poder de Kakarotto se eleva nuevamente de forma brusca mientras se dirige hacia el namekuseijin.

El joven de piel verde esquiva el golpe por poco, acertando uno en la cara del saiyajin...

O al menos eso pensó ya que era solo una imagen falsa.

Un codazo impacta contra la cara de Piccoro resquebrajándole el hueso del pómulo.

El saiyajin sonríe...

Muy sin embargo, lejos de dejarse aturdir, Piccoro aprovecha el momento para tomar del cuello al salyajin y estrellarlo contra el suelo, arrastrándolo a toda velocidad hacia un monte cercano, en lel cual, una vez que lo dejó en una superficie vertical empezó a golpearlo a toda velocidad.

El hijo menor de Bardock, aguantando los golpes, ve la oportunidad y la toma, esquivando uno de los golpes que se enterró en la pared de tierra y roca, quedando el brazo del namekiano incrustado por un breve instante... breve instante que finalmente se alargó ya que haciendo uso de su cola lo mantuvo ahí, dándole un golpe descomunal en el abdomen, dejando a Piccoro sin aire.

Entonces el saiyajin intercambia de lugar con el, siendo el esta vez el que lo golpeaba contra la superficie horizontal.

Cada impacto hacía que su sangre de saiyajin hirviera más y más... pero esto también le hizo perder noción del poder que usaba y lo volvió descuidado.

Fue entonces que Piccoro, claramente lastimado, tomó esta vez uno de los brazos de su contrincante, concentrando una cantidad de poder casi absurda en su mano libre para darle un golpe devastador...

 _Un crujido suena._

El brazo izquierdo del saiyajin queda inerte, prácticamente colgando de su hombro...

El niño saiyajin observa rabioso al namekiano, siendo el orgullo lo único que le prevenía de gritar de dolor ante la ruptura del húmero de su brazo izquierdo.

Una mirada con sed de sangre se encienden el saiyajin por un instante en lo que este se limpiaba la sangre de la comisura de sus labios.

Ese momento de quietud provocaba una ansiedad casi agónica entre los demás presentes.

No solo había alguien con un poder similar al de Piccoro, algo que hasta hace poco para ellos era impensable... sino que este guerrero portador de esperanza para el planeta, estaba perdiendo.

"Oh no... le rompió el brazo" Satán confirmó lo que ya era obvio.

"No... no... no, tenemos que sacarlo de aquí, si el muere nadie podrá ganarle a Piccoro" Bulma finalmente salió de su trance.

"¿Pero como? No quiero ser pesimista pero Piccoro podría hacernos mierda con su dedo meñique, ¡No podemos hacer nada!" Desde la perspectiva de Krillin esto era inequívoco, ellos peleaban en una realidad completamente ajena y diferente a la suya, intervenir sería para morir en vano.

...

 _'Maldición... esto es malo. Sin mi brazo estoy totalmente limitado, y si intento escapar probablemente me alcance o termine aniquilando a esos tarados... ¿Que hacen ahí parados? Lárguense carajo, ustedes no serían más que daño colateral en el mejor de los casos'_

Kakarotto intenta idear un plan aprovechando que Piccoro se recocijaba de sus habilidades. Era poderoso, pero muy inmaduro para el combate. Al no tener verdaderos oponentes seguramente se habría vuelto demasiado confiado cuando se encontraba en una situación de ventaja.

 _'Eso es...'_ Pensó.

El saiyajín entonces comenzó a reír... dicha risa pronto se convirtió en carcajadas.

El namekiano frunció el ceño ante esto.

"¿Que te causa tanta risa?" Preguntó el de piel verde.

"No sé... quizá sea el hecho de que aun si solo me quedase un solo dedo, ganarte seguiría siendo fácil"

Una mirada de furia demente se dibuja en el rostro de Piccoro ante esto.

 _'Si... ven para aquí chico pepinillo'_

"¿Fácil? ¡Fácil será romperte el cuello ahora mismo!"

Sin esperar más se dirigió hacia el saiyajin cual relámpago, estirando su mano cual cuchilla para degollar a su víctima.

Ya se había cansado de jugar con él...

...

Una explosión se dio apenas hizo contacto.

* * *

"¿Que... diablos?"

Todos observaron la situación anonadados.

Sangre caía a borbotones...

"¡ARGHH! ¡MALDITO!"

Humo emanaba de la mano que cubría los globos oculares del ser de antenas.

Su visión le había sido arrebatada por una ráfaga concentrada de energía.

El joven saiyajin sin embargo, no había calculado del todo bien su movimiento...

Y es que este había sufrido un corte profundo en el hombro del mismo lado de su brazo roto.

 _'Vamos... solo debo concentrar más...'_

El saiyajin forzaba su cuerpo a revelar una vez más su verdadero poder...

Pero no podía lograrlo...

 _'¡¿Por que?!'_

Su poder caía y volvía a subir de forma inestable... en un instante era absurdamente fuerte y al otro no parecía ser más fuerte que satán y krillin combinados.

 _'¡¿Que le pasa a mi cuerpo?!'_

Esta vez el poder que emanaba de el comenzaba a causarle quemaduras, afectandolo de forma cada vez más severa mientras más poder intentaba concentrar.

"¡Maldición!...¡VAMOS!... ¡Funciona!"

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo**

* * *

 **Nota de Autor:**

Problemas técnicos pero bueno, aquí está el capítulo.

* * *

 **Respuestas a comentarios:**

 **Deadpool1991:**

Bueno me tomé demasiado tiempo ._. xD. Solo espero que la pelea sea lo suficientemente decente.

Pero bueno, ojala sea de tu agrado, muchas gracias por comentar y seguir esta historia!

 **Guest:**

Todos sabemos que Yamcha es el Light Yagami de Dragon Ball, no cabe duda que ya sabe hasta el plot del capítulo 50 y que el ya salvó al universo 3 veces desde que esta historia comenzó sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

xD

Lamentablemente de una u otra forma termino absorbido en mis deberes ._. ojala esta espera haya valido la pena para ustedes. Muchas gracias por comentar y seguir este fic!

 **Lucky the Skeleton:**

Hagan sus apuestas jaja. Realmente espero que esta pelea cumpla con la expectativa y la espera.

Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia!

* * *

Y de que hubo, hubo nuevo capítulo peeeeeero... lamentablemente no tengo fecha para el siguiente.

._.

De cualquier modo gracias por esperar y seguir esta historia muchachos, en verdad lo aprecio bastante.

Si algo les gustó o no les gustó, no olviden comentarlo, con criticas constructivas el cielo es el límite.

Hasta pronto!


End file.
